


Y un día, diremos por siempre

by Coralwhite



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Walls - Louis Tomlinson (Album)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anxiety Attacks, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Multi, Romance, Smut, amigosconderechos, larry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralwhite/pseuds/Coralwhite
Summary: "-Louis...Desvió la mirada hacia el chico otra vez, apreciándolo con más detenimiento ahora que ya no tenían una ensordecedora música de fondo, o a sus amigos interrumpiendo la conversación o la estúpida luz morada. Lo vio, era aún más perfecto bajo esa iluminación, la natural. Se le escapó una sonrisa.-Son verdes -aclamó, descubriendo el color de sus ojos- creía que eran azules, pero no.Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de llegar a la conclusión de que hablaba del color sus ojos. Y luego, le sonrió acercándose un poco, observándolo con atención.-Y tú los tienes azules -confirmó-, mi color favorito.Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que los ojos de Harry bajaron lentamente por su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios.Mierda. "O la historia de dos almas congeladas, calentándose por la compañía del otro.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Verano del 2010**

Se llevó a los labios la cuarta cerveza de la noche, mientras escuchaba a uno de sus amigos hablar sobre sus planes en Londres. Todos habían estado hablando sobre lo que harían después de la graduación, y a Louis le daba algo de envidia ver que estaban tan entusiasmados con sus carreras. Él había optado por Administración de Empresas, sólo porque era para la única que le había llegado la nota. Tampoco le molestaba, se sentía confiado y estaría con sus amigos, eso siempre ayudaría a comerse cinco años de carrera.

Para muchos la graduación era la noche más importante del año, donde celebraban la gran victoria de haber acabado los años de educación secundaria obligatoria, el bachiller, el final de una época. En fin, las típicas mierdas que se suelen decir en estos casos. Para Louis, era sólo una noche de grandes desfases.

Después de la ceremonia, se habían ido a reunir en casa de Oli, no tenía a sus padres allí y lo iban a aprovechar. Eran más de las diez de la noche, cuando un par de desconocidos entraron.

Se encendió su primer cigarrillo, mientras repasaba a cada uno de ellos con la mirada. No parecían ser de su edad, ni tampoco de por allí, probablemente eran familiares de Oli o amigos. El mencionado se acercó a abrazarlos y empezó a señalar la zona de la comida, bebida, la habitación de los abrigos y bolsos, etc.

Su mirada se cruzó con uno de ellos, era alto, de cabello rizado, fue difícil distinguir el color de sus ojos por la estúpida luz morada que había decidido colocar su amigo, le pareció bastante por encima del estándar del lugar y de sus posibilidades. Le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, apartando la mirada.

—Ey —llamó su atención Oli, se había acercado con su séquito— estos son mis primos, Gemma y su hermano, Harry. Vienen de Londres.

La chica tenía el pelo castaño, por debajo de los hombros, ojos grandes, era guapísima. En cuanto a su hermano, sí, era jodidamente atractivo también. Se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, estaba malhumorado, el listón ahora era muy alto por culpa de esos dos y estaba seguro que no encontraría a nadie, ni medianamente cerca de ese ideal, esa noche. Necesitaba mudarse a Londres cuanto antes.

—Louis —se presentó, saludando a ambos—, disculpen la música, su primo perdió la audición hace un año en un pub.

El gusto musical de su amigo dejaba mucho que desear, pero con un par de cervezas más encima, cinco chupitos de Vodka y tres cigarros, podría hasta tolerarlo.

—Créeme, nosotros también sufrimos ese martirio cuando viene a pasar algunas vacaciones —comentó la chica, mientras su hermano sólo se reía.

—Oh, vamos, sólo han sido dos canciones —se defendió el acusado—. Además, es Mike el que está al mando de la música.

Iba a contestar cuando escucharon un ruido sordo detrás de ellos, alguien había tirado uno de los jarrones que estaban en una de las mesas.

—¡Mierda Will, ahora tendré que pagárselo a mi madre! —le chilló al culpable— voy a recogerlo antes de que se corte una extremidad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto Harry.

—No, sírvanse una cerveza o lo que quieran, ahora vuelvo.

Louis lo vio alejarse, volver a gritarle a Will y correr a la cocina para regresar con una escoba y recogedor. Negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

—Esperaba eso a las tres de la mañana, pero no son ni las once —les comentó—. Entonces ¿es la primera vez que vienen?

—Sí, normalmente Oli suele ir a Londres —respondió la chica con una sonrisa—. Venimos porque sus padres asumían que iba a hacer algo así, querían que no destrozara todo, pero llegamos muy tarde.

—Iré a traernos algo de beber —anunció el de pelo rizado— ¿tú quieres algo, Louis?

—Cerveza, gracias —contestó.

—Ron con cola —soltó su hermana—, gracias por preguntar.

—Como si no supiera lo que bebes —refunfuño antes de alejarse a la mesa de las bebidas.

A Louis se le escapó una sonrisa, tenía tres hermanas: dos gemelas de seis años y la mayor de doce. No estaba seguro de poder sentirse tan cómodo como esos dos viéndose beber.

—¿Te graduaste? —preguntó Gemma— ¿irás a la misma universidad que Oli?

Le dio la última calada a su cigarro, lo depositó en el cenicero que había monopolizado para él.

—Sí y no —respondió—, pero mi universidad tiene la facultad de empresariales cerca de la suya, así que al menos podremos vernos para comer.

—Supongo que nos veremos más seguido, yo estoy en la misma que él, aunque tres años por delante.

—¿Tienes veintiuno?

—Sí, ¿aparento menos? —arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claro, una recién graduada —respondió, sonriéndole también.

Harry reapareció en ese momento, con dos cervezas en una mano y balanceando un vaso que tendió inmediatamente a su hermana.

—Dice Oli, que si le puedes enseñar ese truco con el que reviviste tu móvil —le comunicó— creo que se ha cargado el suyo. ¿Deberíamos fingir que nunca llegamos a aparecer para que no nos salpique el problema?

—Ay, no puede ser... —susurró malhumorado, era el tercer móvil que mataba ese año.

—¿Lo del arroz? —preguntó Gemma—, eso no funciona, tuve que reparar todo.

—Pues creo que va a llorar —contestó el rizado con simpleza.

Los tres rieron, dando un trago a sus bebidas. La noche empezó a resultar cada vez más entretenida. Hablaron sobre las peores cagadas de Oli, la universidad, consejos para sobrevivir en Londres, hasta empezaron a hacer planes. Harry había resultado tener veintidós, estaba estudiando Literatura y Louis no había podido evitar preguntar si podría vivir de eso. Es decir, no quería ser malo, pero no recordaba que tuviese muchas salidas laborales.

Así que eso había detonado una implacable verborrea por parte del rizado, parecía no tener fin, pero para su sorpresa, no se sentía abrumado por el entusiasmado discurso. Por el contrario, había terminado con una lista de recomendaciones literarias, ya que había confesado no ser un gran amante de los libros, él prefería las películas.

—¿Estás diciendo que prefieres imaginar las escenas, a verlas? — le preguntó con incredulidad.

—Bueno, es mejor a que te caguen la imagen que tenías de los personajes, que cambien las escenas o hasta los diálogos —contrataco.

—Necesito otra ronda de Vodka para sobrevivir a esta conversación —le dijo levantando el diminuto vaso que tenía ahora en la mano, Harry se había apropiado de una botella para ellos.

—Eso es porque nunca leíste un libro antes de ver la película.

A pesar de su ceño fruncido, le rellenó el vaso y el suyo también, ambos bebieron de un solo trago. Esbozando una sonrisa cuando se acabaron el contenido. Louis empezaba a notarse cada vez más achispado. Deberían moverse, o acabarían en el suelo cuando intentaran caminar, ahí es cuando pegaba más fuerte, manteniéndose quietos y de pie.

—¿Quieres ver algo que no podrás describir en un libro? —le retó.

El rizado posó sus ojos en él –todavía no había descubierto de qué color eran–, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Louis se perdió momentáneamente en ella, era demasiado guapo y había estado esforzándose toda la noche por no parecer idiota o embobado por eso.

—Me gustan los retos —confirmó.

—Bien, vamos.

Le quitó la botella de la mano y la dejó en una mesa. Arrastró al de rizos fuera de la casa, no sin algunas dificultades de equilibrio. Ambos rieron cuando chocaron con uno de sus amigos, haciendo que este derramase su bebida. No se quedaron a escuchar cómo se cagaba en sus muertos, salieron a tomar el aire fresco de la noche. ¿Todavía era de noche?

—Son las tres —aclaro Harry—, pensé que sería mucho más tarde...bueno, más temprano.

—Corre, vamos, tenemos que llegar ahora que todavía está oscuro —le instó, tirando de su brazo.

Lo único malo de las noches veraniegas, es que duraban muy poco, a las cuatro empezaba a clarear y a las cinco ya tenían el sol en todo lo alto. Corrieron por las calles de piedra, iluminadas por el tenue brillo de las farolas. Estaba silencioso, tranquilo y era gratificante la brisa que los golpeaba en la cara, despeinándolos mientras subían por las sinuosas aceras.

Harry paro varias veces a tomar aire, amenazándolo con vomitar si seguía haciendo que se esforzara tanto. Cuando llegaron a la colina, prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo.

—Venga, no es para tanto, hasta un niño podría hacerlo —intentó picar al moreno.

—Son los zapatos... no están hechos para este terreno —se excusó con la respiración agitada.

Llegaron a la cima de la colina, habían tardado como veinte minutos en llegar hasta ahí, por lo que todavía era de noche.

—Bueno, mira —le dijo al de pelo oscuro, señalando las vistas que se extendían debajo de ellos.

Era Cheshire de noche, con todas sus luces encendidas, podían ver las viejas casas, los caminos de piedra que habían recorrido, los árboles que se salpicaban en el paisaje. Podían ver el lago al fondo, reflectando la luna, brillante, iluminándolos.

Se giró a mirar a Harry, observaba en silencio cada detalle de lo que tenía delante. Lo dejó apreciarlo todo, absorberlo, procesarlo y disfrutarlo. Londres tendría sus propias maravillas, pero ese lugar era único para él y lo echaría mucho de menos.

—Louis...

Desvió la mirada hacia el chico otra vez, apreciándolo con más detenimiento ahora que ya no tenían una ensordecedora música de fondo, o a sus amigos interrumpiendo la conversación o la estúpida luz morada. Lo vio, era aún más perfecto bajo esa iluminación, la natural. Se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Son verdes —aclamó, descubriendo el color de sus ojos— creía que eran azules, pero no.

Harry parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de llegar a la conclusión de que hablaba del color sus ojos. Y luego, le sonrió acercándose un poco, observándolo con atención.

—Y tú los tienes azules —confirmó—, mi color favorito.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que los ojos de Harry bajaron lentamente por su rostro, hasta llegar a sus labios.

Mierda.

No fue consciente de sus movimientos, no hasta que sintió los rizos haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. Estaba pegado al cuerpo de Harry, besándolo con lentitud, aprendiendo la forma de sus labios y necesitaba más, quería quedarse toda la noche besándolo.

Sus manos tomaron vida propia, subiendo por el pecho del rizado, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa hasta enroscar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El de ojos verdes hizo algo parecido, pero por su espalda y sus manos acabaron sobre su cintura, amenazando con cruzar los límites que lo llevaban más abajo.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a esas alturas, el beso había dejado de ser simple, se había tornado profundo, hambriento, ruidoso. Y su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar. Joder, si lo había hecho. Le sobraba ropa y anhelaba más piel para tocar.

—N-No...espera —susurró contra los labios de Harry, sin separarse más de lo necesario—, no vamos a follar en medio del campo.

La risa del chico le inundo los sentidos, lo volvió a besar, pero fue corto esta vez.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó, pegando su frente con la suya.

—Bueno, no creo que haya habitaciones libres en la casa de Oli —se mordió el labio, se había propuesto desfasar al comienzo de la noche, pero no estaba seguro de su sugerencia—. Yo vivo cerca, pero están mis hermanas allí, no podríamos hacer ruido, y mis padres volverán por la mañana.

—¿Vamos a hacer mucho ruido? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa antes de volverlo a besar.

Tuvo que colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros, para mantener una conversación, o de verdad acabaría dejando que lo follase allí mismo.

—¿Es muy cutre sugerir un hotel? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No iba a quedarme a dormir en casa de mi primo, así que me ahorraras el tener que buscar una cama.

Harry le tomó la mano y empezaron a bajar la colina, con una sonrisa en los labios hinchados de cada uno. Se besaron unas cuantas veces más por el camino, Harry tiraba de su brazo y lo acorralaba contra alguna de las paredes de las callejuelas.

No recordaba bien cómo fue que llegaron a la habitación, sólo tenía claro que su acompañante lo había vuelvo a besar en mitad de las escaleras, empezando a jugar con los botones de su camisa ya desaliñada. Mientras tanto él había enredado las manos en su pelo, ahogando los primeros suspiros en el cuello del rizado,

Se tardaron en acertar la llave en la cerradura de la habitación, así que tuvo que girarse a mirar directamente, mientras Harry lo abrazaba por detrás, mordisqueando su cuello y sus manos se paseaban por debajo de su camisa semiabierta.

Cuando entraron, se deshizo de la ofensiva camiseta del rizado, y le quitó el cinturón del pantalón. Las prendas empezaban a quedar desperdigadas por la habitación y el ruido de sus labios chocando se volvía cada vez más obsceno. Cayó sobre la cama con sólo la ropa interior puesta, y el otro era más de lo mismo.

Abrió las piernas para dejar que Harry se acomodase entre ellas, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción que se formaba entre ellos. Se besaron un poco más, iniciando una competencia entre sus lenguas, tocando todas las zonas expuestas que podían. Louis dejó escapar un gemido cuando la mano del rizado se coló por debajo de su ropa interior, empezando a masajearlo.

Se deshizo en gemidos por sus manos tibias, hábiles y consideradas. Tuvo que detenerlo tras unos minutos, no confiaba en su propio control, no quería que todo acabase tan pronto.

—Es...es la primera vez con... —empezó a preguntarle el rizado, pero sus besos no lo dejaron terminar, aunque entendía por dónde iban los tiros.

—Más o menos —susurró, empujándolo para que quedase debajo de él.

Harry rio, pero dejo que se sentara a ahorcajadas sobre él y gimió alto cuando se rozó contra el enorme bulto que tenía dentro de su bóxer. Lamió su cuello, repartiendo una hilera de besos y saliva mientras bajaba por su torso desnudo, hasta su pelvis. Le dio un suave golpe con la mano para que levantase las caderas y pudiese quitarle la ropa interior.

—¿Cómo se folla más o menos? —le preguntó mientras él peleaba con la prenda.

—Ya sabes, llegamos hasta aquí, pero nunca me la metió ni yo a él, así que no se si cuenta —se explicó empezando a besar el interior de sus muslos—. ¿Quieres que hable de cómo me tiro a otras personas?

El rizado se ahogó con su respiración, cuando sintió su lengua recorriendo la sensible piel de su erección.

—N-No, ya no hables —se las arregló para verbalizar.

Sonrió con satisfacción antes de introducir su miembro en la boca, lo hizo con lentitud, centímetro por centímetro, hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que retroceder para respirar. Repitió el movimiento una segunda vez, sabiendo hasta donde podía llegar para no atragantarse. Sintió las manos de Harry en su cabello, empezando a marcar un ritmo, suave, dejándolo jugar con su lengua, reconocer sus propios límites. Podía oírlo gemir, con voz ronca, asfixiada y eso le ponía mucho más, hasta el punto que casi dolía.

Al cabo de un rato el rizado tuvo que tirar de su pelo, para que volviese a besarle, para que pudiera sentir su propio sabor de los labios del otro.

—Túmbate —susurró contra su boca entreabierta, antes de morderle el labio inferior— boca abajo.

Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna, podía correrse sólo al oír su voz: grave, lenta. Definitivamente necesitaba atención, que él lo tocase, así que hizo lo que le pidió. Sintió que la cama perdía peso, Harry se había levantado para buscar en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Regreso con un pequeño frasco y un condón.

—¿Llevabas eso en la chaqueta toda la noche? —señaló el frasco de lubricante, con una sonrisa amenazando en aparecer—. ¿No decías que ibas a hacer de niñera para tu primo?

—Bueno, me gusta ser precavido —dijo con socarronería.

Él sabía cómo se veía, lo sabía perfectamente, de seguro asumía que iba a acabar la noche follando. Se acomodó sobre sus rodillas, usando una almohada para esconder la cara, se sentía algo expuesto en esa posición y no estaba tan cómodo con su cuerpo como para enfrentar directamente los ojos de Harry.

—No te escondas, déjame verte —le susurró el chico al oído, con el cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

Lo empujó suavemente con un brazo para que empezara antes de que acabase llegando al orgasmo sólo por sentir su erección rozarle la piel. Sin embargo, giró un poco la cara, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Las manos del rizado bajaron hasta cruzar el final de su espalda, sintió sus dedos rozar su entrada, extendiendo el lubricante con delicadeza.

—Ya, deja de jugar —le instó, lo iba a volver loco.

Quizás era la excitación de su primera vez con un hombre, o que ese hombre se viese tan... tan como Harry. Pero no quería esperar a sentirlo, a experimentar. El de ojos verdes no dijo nada, sólo sintió como uno de sus dedos se coló en su interior, tentativamente, temeroso. Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando lo retiro y luego lo volvió a introducir.

Le había gustado, la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar, no habían llegado a hacerlo así, sólo se habían tocado mutuamente, quizás la sobre excitación había hecho que terminaran sólo de esa manera: con roces. Pero esto era nuevo, gratificante.

Harry no tardó en añadir otro dedo cuando sintió que uno ya no le era suficiente, eso hizo que se deshiciera en gimoteos ahogados, inició un involuntario movimiento de caderas para hacer que sus dedos llegaran más profundo. Los había observado toda la noche, eran largos, suaves, hábiles; sabían lo que hacían. Y cuando añadió un tercero, se sintió ceder poco a poco, hasta que la leve incomodidad por la intrusión fue remitiendo.

Paso lo que parecía una eternidad, hasta que escucho el ruido metálico del preservativo romperse, los dedos desaparecieron de su interior por unos breves instantes. Abrió los ojos momentáneamente, para encontrarse con la mirada del chico, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo revuelto y mechones pegados en la cara gracias a la capa de sudor que tenía. 

Joder, qué bien se veía.

—Date prisa —le dijo.

Volvió a tener el cuerpo de Harry pegado a su espalda, lo besó en el hombro, en el cuello, en la mejilla y luego sintió cómo empezaba a empujarse dentro de él. Joder, eso no tenía ni punto de comparación con los dedos, se sentía enorme, demasiado. El chico notó su incomodidad, y se detuvo, le costó unos minutos acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Los besos en su cuello lo ayudaron a relajarse lo suficiente como para querer continuar.

Se lo hizo saber moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y luego haciendo el camino de regreso. Ambos gimieron por la sensación. Harry dejó que se follara a sí mismo, experimentando, conociendo su ritmo. Lo dejó hasta que empezó a pedirle más, más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido.

Louis sintió las manos enormes del rizado afianzarse en su cintura, mientras lo penetraba con embestidas seguras, firmes. Sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y sus gemidos se escuchaban cada vez más altos, el choque de sus cuerpos emitía un ruido lascivo. Sentiría vergüenza, de no ser porque no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Harry. Sus manos masturbándolo, sus rizos acariciándole las mejillas, su voz pronunciando frases sin sentido.

Sabía que ambos estaban cerca del final, lo supo cuando el de ojos verdes rozó ese punto en su interior que le hizo ver las estrellas, lo supo cuando empezó a suplicarle que siguiera dándole en ese ángulo, que lo hiciera con más rudeza y que no se detuviera.

Y no lo hizo.

No se detuvo, ni cuando sus rodillas empezaran a perder la capacidad de sostenerlo, ni aunque el orgasmo de Louis los sorprendió, devastador, absorbente e inigualable. Nunca se había corrido de esa forma y no quería dejar de hacerlo. Harry no tardó mucho más, sus propios espasmos lo llevaron al límite y se derrumbó sobre su espalda, con la respiración agitada y sin poder moverse.

—Dame unos segundos —le suplicó, a sabiendas que estaba recargando todo su peso sobre él.

—Está bien, no me estas aplastando — _Aún._

Pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que el rizado saliese de su interior con delicadeza, lo vio quitarse el condón y tirarlo en la papelera. Sentía los parpados pesados, sabía que no podía quedarse a dormir, pero quizás podía tomar sólo una siesta de veinte minutos.

—No puedo quedarme —informó—, quiero desayunar con mis padres.

Escucho una carcajada cansada.

—Entonces, deberías llegar con el pan.

Se giró para quedar cara a cara con Harry, tenía los ojos cansados, seguía desnudo.

—Gracias por la sugerencia —comentó perdiendo el final de su frase en un bostezo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó apartándole unos mechones rebeldes de la cara.

—Más que bien.

Quizás era el alcohol que todavía tenía en la sangre, o la buena preparación que había tenido antes, pero no sentía mucha incomodidad. Quizás en unas horas cambiase de opinión.

Harry sonrió, exponiéndole sus adorables hoyuelos, la cereza del pastel. Cuando parecía que ya no podía verse más atractivo...

Y Louis lo supo, que no podía quedarse a tomar ni una siesta a su lado, porque no se veía capaz de salir de esa habitación, si tenía que verlo sonreír de esa forma otra vez.

**°°°**

Se había tardado más de treinta minutos en liberarse de Harry, en parte, porque él tampoco quería irse del todo. Pero definitivamente, quería disfrutar de sus padres esa mañana, y más teniendo en cuenta que iba a abandonar el nido.

Le dio el quinto beso de despedida a Harry, se habían prometido verse en Londres con la excusa de una guía gratuita por las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

Bajó las escaleras hacia la salida del hotel, y zigzagueó un poco en su descenso por las calles. Ya clareaba, así que sacó el móvil para comprobar la hora. A ver si tenía que llegar con el pan de verdad.

Treinta llamadas perdidas...

La mayoría eran de su hermana, Lottie, y el resto de un número desconocido. Fue por el importante primero: su hermana.

—¡¿LOUIS?! —la voz sonó entrecortada— ¡¿Dónde coño estabas?!

—En la fiesta, lo siento, no oí las llamas. ¿Qué pasó?

—P-papá y-y m-mamá... —había empezado a sollozar—, están en el hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: pueden usar Lovely - Billie Eilish ft. Khalid de fondo para leer este capítulo

**Otoño del 2010**

A Louis todavía le costaba creer la forma en que su vida había cambiado. Estaba rodeado de caos, llanto y dolor. Con sólo dos meses desde que sus padres fallecieron, las cosas estaban lejos de volver a la normalidad. Y él no podía sentirse más evadido de sí mismo, no había tenido la oportunidad de llorar, no había tenido el valor de hablar sobre lo que sentía...

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había sentido algo, toda su vida antes del accidente de sus padres, se había borrado. Es decir, sabía que, si buscaba encontraría los recuerdos, pero no quería, no quería tener que comparar su estado actual con uno anterior. 

—Louis… —su tía pidió atención—, cariño ¿oíste lo que te dije?

—¿Qué?... N-No, lo siento —masajeó el puente de su nariz—. ¿Qué decías?

—Hablábamos del seguro de tus padres, ya hicieron el depósito a tu cuenta, así que ya podemos pagar la pre-inscripción de tus hermanas.

Después del funeral, sus tíos prácticamente los habían obligado a pasar unos días con ellos, en Birmingham. En principio no creía que fuese buena idea, pero el cambio de aires había ayudado a sus hermanas, hasta que el tema “mudanza” se abordó. Había surgido porque sus clases en la universidad empezarían ese mes, y no tendría tiempo de hacerse cargo de sus hermanas como hasta ahora. Por lo que, sugirieron acogerlas allí de forma permanente. 

—Tu amigo, Oliver, llamó hace un rato —continuó su tía—, dijo que podías quedarte con él y, bueno, sugirió que como era de sus padres, realmente no hacía falta que aportaras nada. Aunque, si consigues un trabajo de medio tiempo allí, quizás puedas ayudar con algunos gastos, como la comida o el internet.

Louis la observaba impávido, con el ceño fruncido, sin seguir el sentido de su parloteo. Se esforzaba por dejar de ser una sombra que habitaba en la misma casa que el resto, por sus hermanas, por no despertar preocupaciones innecesarias.

—Tía, espera…

Tuvo que detenerla, no podía seguir escuchando sus ridículos planes en los que él se alejaba de su familia, de sus hermanas. No necesitó tener una conversación extensa con ellas, de hecho, hasta ahora ninguno de los cuatro había hablado demasiado. Sólo había bastado ver la cara llorosa de Lottie cuando se mencionó la mudanza, el encierro auto impuesto de las gemelas, para entender que ninguna estaba de acuerdo con lo que se estaba planteando.

—Yo… no habrá… —tomo aire, ordenando sus propios pensamientos—. Mis hermanas no quieren irse, tienen todo allí: sus amigos, el colegio, sus recuerdos están en Chesire, tienen su hogar…tienen a mis padres.

—Louis… —empezó a intervenir su tío—, están dolidas, claro que no quieren irse y tú no puedes sacrificar tu futuro.

—El dinero del seguro no alcanzará para siempre, Louis —le recordó su tía—, y aunque nosotros te ayudemos, no podemos estar yendo y viniendo, nuestros trabajos están aquí…

—Lo sé… por eso yo me quedaré con ellas —soltó finalmente—, mis padres nos criaron con los ingresos de la cafetería, yo trabajaba allí en vacaciones, sé cómo iban las cosas… no quiero venderla.

Sus tíos pusieron la típica expresión de adultos responsable y preocupados por el futuro de un chico de dieciocho años. En parte, los entendía, qué sabía él de la vida, de llevar un negocio, pagar facturas…en fin, de ser un adulto responsable. Ni siquiera se había considerado un adulto un par de meses atrás, pero ahora no podía cejar y tampoco quería.

Su tía se acercó más a él y le sujetó ambas manos con preocupación.

—Yo entiendo que te sientas responsable por ellas, y has manejado esta situación mucho mejor que cualquiera de nosotros —susurró, con los ojos acuosos—, pero Louis, no son tu responsabilidad, nos tienes a nosotros, queremos ayudar. Es lo que Johannah habría querido…

Apretó la mandíbula esforzándose por respirar con regularidad, no se había mencionado el nombre de su madre, de ninguno de los dos, sólo se referían a ellos como “sus padres”. Sabía que el resto lo había hecho porque les dolía, pero él sólo se inundaba de rabia.

 _Exceso de velocidad_.

Habían determinado los expertos como causa del accidente. Y normalmente, cuando escuchas de un accidente de coche, piensas en muerte súbita por el impacto. Sin embargo, no se cumple para todos. Su padre había fallecido en el acto, pero su madre, ella había llegado al hospital respirando y preguntando por él antes de ser trasladada a quirófano con urgencia. Donde inevitablemente, había muerto.

—No es cierto —dijo en un susurro—, no es cierto. Ella siempre nos ponía por delante de todo y papá también. No quiero discutir por una decisión que ya tomé, pero lo haré si van a seguir insistiendo con la mudanza. No seré grosero, ni orgulloso, si quieren y pueden ayudarme con las niñas, lo agradeceré, sino me las apañaré. No soy un experto, pero yo también ayudaba a cuidarlas.

Su tía retiro sus manos de las suyas, llevándose una a los labios, se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que, ya había visto, empezaban a brotar. Lo disimuló sirviéndose una taza de té, mientras su marido le alcanzaba un pañuelo de papel.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a agregar—, quisiera hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero…

—Está bien —le detuvo su tío—, si estás seguro de tu decisión, creo que es válida, loable. Iremos a verte los fines de semana, o quizás y si quieren, pueden venir algunos aquí.

—Te haré una lista de recetas saludables, no pueden sobrevivir a base de pizza —intervino su tía entre sollozos.

—Gracias —se levantó— voy a hablar con mis hermanas.

En realidad, sólo quería alejarse, no podía seguir escuchando a su tía, y empezaba a sentir los primeros síntomas de ansiedad. Subió las escaleras hasta la que había sido su habitación improvisada esos días. Le sudaban las manos para cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, su respiración se aceleraba a cada paso que daba por la habitación, pero sabía que sería peor si se sentaba.

Se llevó una mano para acariciar su cabello, en un intento de hacer algo con ellas y remitir sus síntomas, pero estaban demasiado temblorosas para que puedan ser de ayuda. Sintió que su garganta se apretaba alrededor del nudo invisible que se había materializado ahí, y su visión se emborronó por las lágrimas que peleaban por caer. Movió su otra mano para colocarla sobre sus labios, con la torpe idea de retener cualquier ruido que saliese por ellos.

Y finalmente, su autocontrol se vio sobrepasado, derrotado. Se dejó invadir por la ansiedad que sus propias decisiones le provocaban, la rabia y la tristeza que sus padres le habían dejado. Louis se permitió ser vulnerable, en una habitación que no era suya, en un hogar que desconocía… en Birmingham.

**Invierno del 2011**

—¿Del uno al diez, cuán importante es que esta cosa lleve luces? —preguntó Louis en medio de una enredadera de luces de navidad.

—No seas vago, sino las ponemos hará feo en las fotos —se quejó Lottie— mira, ya lo hago yo, tu coloca los adornos.

Tendría más paciencia con todo el tema de la ambientación navideña, de no ser porque estaban a veintitrés de diciembre, y no tenían nada colocado. Además, al día siguiente, por ser su cumpleaños, no tendrían mucho tiempo libre para eso.

—¡Alto ahí! —se dirigió a las gemelas que estaban, sospechosamente, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación—, sé lo que buscan y no los he escondido ahí.

Sus padres siempre habían sido malos para ocultar regalos, pero con él las cosas eran distintas, tenía más imaginación y, por tanto, mejores escondites. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la calle.

—Ya conocen las reglas: para tener regalos, tienen que ser buenas y eso incluye ayudar con todo esto —señalo con las manos todo el desorden de cajas que tenían esparcido por el suelo del salón. Esta vez, sonó el timbre y algo le decía que volvería a hacerlo sino lo atendía—, no rompan nada, ahora vuelto.

Sorteó todas las cosas que tenían por el suelo, con penosa destreza, pero consiguió llegar hasta la puerta, para encontrarse con un chico de pelo corto y castaño, con ojos color avellana, un ceño fruncido y la expresión de disgusto.

—Estamos a menos cero grados, creo que tengo los dedos azules —se quejó, mientras intentaba ver sus manos— sostén la fuente.

Liam se había ofrecido ayudarle con la preparación del pavo para el día siguiente, nada tenía que ver con el soborno económico del que habían hablado, o la pésima receta que le mostró después de encontrarla en internet. Liam, se había apiadado de él, ayudándole con eso. Insistió en que la maceración era importante para que se impregnara bien el sabor, y por eso estaba en su puerta, con un pavo en una fuente.

El chico era el encargado de la cocina en la cafetería, le gustaba decir que lo había rescatado de un trabajo explotador y mal pagado. Técnicamente, había dejado la carrera de gastronomía a un año de acabarla, por una mala racha económica en casa, así que paso de ser un estudiante de cocina teórico, a uno en la práctica. Sólo que escogió mal su primer trabajo, y luego llegó Louis. Se habían conocido por pura casualidad, por un anuncio en el periódico local indicando que necesitaba nuevo personal.

—Venga pasa, te dejaré pegar las manos en la calefacción —respondió quitándole la fuente con el pavo de las manos.

Fue hasta la cocina para meterlo en la nevera y servirle una taza de té caliente a su amigo.

—Ten —le colocó la taza en las manos.

Liam estaba sentado en el brazo de uno de los sofás, el único lugar libre de cosas, observaba todo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nos hiciste ambientar el local el primero de diciembre, y mira tú casa a un día de la Navidad —se quejó, mientras giraba la cabeza para ver a las gemelas—, son las diez de la noche ¿no deberían estar ya dormidas?

—Bueno, habríamos empezado antes si no se hubiera empeñado en comprar cosas nuevas —señaló a Lottie que todavía peleaba con las luces—, ahora tienen que ayudar.

—Creo que esto clasifica como explotación infantil —comentó pensativo el castaño.

—Cállate y ayúdanos —pateó amigablemente la zapatilla de su amigo—, y puede que mañana te deje irte una hora antes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó más animado, miro a Lottie— dame esas luces, corre.

—¡Niñas, tienen tres segundos para dejar ese regalo! —había tenido que ir tras las gemelas que acaban de descubrir uno de sus escondites— ¡O las voy a bañar en carbón! ¡Tres…!

**Verano del 2012**

Aparcó el coche y se peleó con su cinturón hasta que pudo desabrocharlo, miró por el espejo retrovisor, las gemelas estaban tranquilamente riendo entre ellas. A su lado, Lottie también se quitó el cinturón, abriendo la puerta de su lado inmediatamente, aún estaba enfadada.

Su hermana quería hacer una excursión con sus amigas a la costa, y él le había tenido que decir que no, al menos ese fin de semana. Normalmente, tenían mucho meneo toda la semana, pero en verano, los sábados solían ser caóticos y más cuando su tía no había podido ir para quedarse con las gemelas.

—Lottie, baja las mochilas de tus hermanas —le dijo.

Al no obtener respuesta, salió del coche, para abrir la puerta trasera y sacar a Daisy, la sostuvo con una de sus manos y luego fue a por Phoebe, la mayor al final sí que hizo lo que había pedido y se encaminó a la entrada del local, aun sin mediar palabra con él. Esquivo a un hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta, sin moverse.

Era alto, al menos le sacaba una cabeza, tenía la espalda ancha, o quizás era el efecto de la camisa estampada que llevaba puesta, con algunos botones abiertos para dejar a la vista el inicio de sus pectorales. Adivinó que tenía el cabello rizado, por los mechones que escapaban del pequeño moño que tenía en la cabeza. Llevaba la piel de los brazos manchada con trazos de tinta, de formas poco convencionales, divertidas. Le gustaban esos tatuajes. Tenía las gafas de sol puestas, pero no fue difícil averiguar lo que miraba en el interior de su cafetería: la barra.

—Disculpa, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó mientras empujaba a sus hermanas dentro.

—Quería un café —susurró, sin mirarle directamente, parecía paralizado en ese lugar.

A Louis le pareció muy extraña su actitud, era incómodo y necesitaba que se moviera de la puerta, o los clientes preferirían no entrar.

—¿Y por qué no pasas? —sugirió lo evidente— te atenderé enseguida.

—No puedo —volvió a hablar en susurros—, hay mucha gente.

—Ah, ya, es que a estas horas siempre se atiborra de gente —explicó— pero en el segundo piso, hay más mesas…

—Enoclofobia —le interrumpió, pero no añadió nada más, como esperando a que supiese lo que era.

—¿Qué?

El otro pareció salir de su parálisis momentánea y, por fin, se giró a mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo fobia a los lugares con mucha gente —explicó.

—Oh… —no sabía qué decir ante eso, no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas hablaran tan a la ligera de un trastorno—, ¿qué café quieres?

El chico pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero acabo mirando los carteles sobre la barra, decidiendo.

—Un americano helado.

—Vale, espera aquí, te lo traeré.

Se metió dentro, buscó con rapidez a sus hermanas, que ya estaban sentadas en una mesa con el portátil encendido. Fue hasta la barra, pero antes de llegar su móvil empezó a vibrar. Miro en la pantallita y vio el nombre de Oliver.

Hacía unos cinco meses que no hablaba con él, no habían dejado de ser amigos, pero las cosas habían cambiado, cada uno seguía con su vida. Aun se enviaban mensajes de vez en cuando, en los cumpleaños o en el grupo de exalumnos. Así que le extraño su llamada.

—Niall, ponme un americano helado, mediano y para llevar —le dijo al chico, antes de contestar la llamada— ¿Oli?

—Louis… gracias por contestar —parecía nervioso—, ¿estás trabajando?... lo siento tío, no te molestaría sino fuese importante.

Esa clase de llamadas le ponían nervioso, cuando daban rodeos ante, lo que parecía, una situación crucial.

—No te preocupes, ¿te pasa algo? —intentó encaminarlo.

—Bueno… es que… ¿te acuerdas de mi primo? —empezó diciendo—, lo conociste la noche de la graduación, hace dos años.

Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho. Se había propuesto no pensar demasiado en el pasado, después de lo que decidió en casa de sus tíos, ya sólo quería ver hacia adelante. Pero si le preguntaban por esa fecha en concreto… claro que la recordaba, aunque no de la manera que debía ser. Y es que, todo lo precedido a la llamada de las cinco de la mañana, se había convertido en parte de ese doloroso recuerdo.

—Espera… ese día fue cuando…joder, Louis, lo siendo, soy gilipollas —borboteó.

—Está bien —no lo estaba—, lo recuerdo vagamente … ¿Harry?

Siendo sincero, lo que más recordaba era el color de sus ojos.

—Sí, Harry —confirmó— verás, ha tenido algunos problemas... sucesos, el caso es que está algo inestable. Su madre está preocupada, le mandó un mensaje diciendo que estaba allí, que iba a pasar una temporada fuera de Londres.

Niall colocó el vaso de americano frente a sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de recordar al chico de la puerta. Joder.

—Define inestable y ¿quieres que lo busque por todo Chesire o algo así? —aventuró—. Supongo que debe haber cambiado en dos años, físicamente, quiero decir.

Empezó a caminar hasta la puerta con el vaso de americano en la mano.

—Bueno, tiene el pelo más largo, algo más alto, la cuestión es que él está algo deprimido y… suelen ponerle nervioso los lugares muy concurridos, por eso se fue de Londres, se agobiaba mucho. Ya sabes, ataques de ansiedad.

Se paró en seco, estaba justo frente a la puerta, a sólo un par de pasos de cruzarla. Lo podía ver desde allí, lo esperaba, ahora lucía algo más relajado y rebuscaba algo en el interior de su morral.

—¿Lou? ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó la voz al otro lado del móvil, buscando su atención.

—Oli ¿tiene dos pájaros tatuados en el pecho? —inquirió, era lo primero que había notado.

—Sí.

Mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A  
> Sólo para dejar claro el tema de las edades, en el 2010 tienen:  
> Louis: 18 años  
> Lottie: 12 años  
> Daisy y Phobe: 6 años
> 
> Si les gusta la historia, por favor no olvides darle amor y un comentario :)


	3. Chapter 3

**VERANO DEL 2012 – PRIMERA SEMANA DE JULIO**

—Pues sí, está aquí —le respondió a su amigo, aún sin poder creer la asombrosa casualidad— te llamó en cinco minutos.

No espero a que Oli contestara, después de todo ya le estaba diciendo lo importante: que estaba allí. Salió para tenderle el café que tenía en las manos.

—Gracias —le respondió— ¿cuánto te debo?

Louis se quedó en silencio, observándolo. No como antes, entonces sólo lo había mirado, ahora quería descubrir esos detalles, los que le delatarían por lo que estaba pasando. Las gafas hacían bien su trabajo, cubrían sus ojos, quizás porque era la única zona que no podía disimular.

—Nada, invito yo.

No estaba seguro de sí debería decirle que sabía quién era, o que su primo lo había llamado. Lo que estaba claro es que Harry no lo recordaba, y no le molestaba, en cierto modo, resultaba más fácil así, sin que el otro se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con un polvo del pasado.

—De acuerdo, gracias —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, parecía satisfecho—, si es tan bueno como recomiendan, volveré … quizás a otra hora.

El chico se guardó la cartera dentro del morral, dispuesto a marcharse. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era asentir y ya, pero Louis a veces sufría pequeños ataques de verborrea, en los que su boca iba por delante de su cerebro.

—De ocho a diez —soltó.

—¿Qué? —el de gafas lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como no, ni él se había entendido.

—Los horarios con menos afluencia de personas—explicó—, por la mañana y por la noche, al menos en verano.

—Muy útil, gracias Louis.

Joder.

Resopló, e inevitablemente, desvió la mirada. Se sentía incómodo, estaba claro que él lo había reconocido desde el principio, o al menos sin ayuda de una llamada. Se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado, buscando algo que decir.

—Harry —terminó soltando, a modo de saludo— tengo que volver al trabajo.

El chico asintió, pero no parecía estar listo para irse.

—Te llamo mi primo —dijo antes de beber un poco del café—, vi cómo me miraste antes de salir y _regalarme_ el café.

Aunque su voz era calmada, se oía acusadora, como si regalar un café era la peor ofensa del mundo. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo llamó para saber si te había visto —comentó al final.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

_Está algo inestable._

Recordó las palabras que había usado su amigo, por eso no le pareció buena idea ser completamente sincero. Lo miró directamente, tenía la vista en él también, con el ceño fruncido y apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba enfadado.

— Dijo que te ponían nervioso los lugares concurridos y que, por eso, te habías mudado aquí.

Con el tiempo había descubierto que, la mejor manera de hacer una mentira creíble, era basándola en algo verdadero. Su respuesta pareció relajarlo.

—Supongo que debería hacer unas llamadas —respondió, pero intuía que no se refería sólo a Oliver.

—Sí, deberías.

No sabía qué es lo que le había pasado realmente para que haya decidido dejado su vida en Londres, y mudarse allí de tan de repente, o lo que había detonado esa fobia, o qué es lo que hacía para que los demás creyeran que era inestable.

—Gracias por el café. Nos vemos, Louis.

Se dio la vuelta, acomodando su morral y se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, sin mirarlo.

**°°°**

—¿Diga?

—Louis, soy yo —dijo su tía por el auricular del móvil— ¿por qué Lottie me dijo que estabas arruinando su fin de semana?

Puso los ojos en blanco, su hermana a veces abusaba del dramatismo

—Bueno, quería salir con sus amigas, pero la niñera me falló y tuve que llevarlas al trabajo —explicó—, los sábados se pone a reventar y no iba a poder estar tan pendiente yo solo. Se lo compensaré, en cuanto me levante la ley del hielo.

Escuchó a su tía reír al otro lado del auricular.

—El próximo sábado iré, déjala hacer planes —informó—, te lo digo por si quieres usarlo de soborno para izar la bandera blanca.

—Lo usaré —dijo uniéndose a las risas—te agradezco que hagas ese esfuerzo.

—No te preocupes, tu tío y yo los terminamos echando de menos.

Hubo un silencio, siempre que querían decir alguna cosa que, sabían afectaría al otro, guardaban silencio más de lo necesario. Era como una advertencia.

—Louis, de hecho… —su voz sonaba trémula, nerviosa—, bueno esto es sólo una idea, puedes rechazarla si no te sientes cómodo… queríamos planteártela para no quedarnos con esto en la cabeza.

—Sólo suéltalo —dijo con amabilidad, los rodeos lo ponían nervioso.

—Bueno, queríamos que tus hermanas pasaran lo que queda del verano aquí, se ve que la cafetería va muy bien, y eso es estupendo, pero parece que tú no tienes mucho tiempo libre —soltó de carrerilla—, pueden venir con algunas amigas si quieren, o sólo ellas. Pero creemos que necesitas algo de tiempo libre, ya sabes, para quedar con tus amigos y no sé, lo que hagan ahora para divertirse… sana y conscientemente.

No pudo evitar reírse por eso último. ¿Qué imaginaba que hacía para divertirse? ¿saltar de un puente? Pero luego se quedó callado, pensando. En dos años, no se había despegado de sus hermanas, es decir, ellas habían requerido bastante más atención y él tenía que acostumbrarse al cambio, las responsabilidades.

Se le estaba complicando lo de equilibrar su vida laboral y familiar, así que su vida social, era inexistente fuera del trabajo. No tenía tiempo para salir un sábado por la noche, ni tampoco ánimo, y no estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría si sus hermanas no estuvieran allí.

—Creo… es decir… sí me parece una buena idea, por ellas —tenía que ordenarse porque no se estaba dejando entender—, es sólo que, creo que debería preguntárselo.

—¡Claro! Contaba con que lo hablasen primero —se apresuró a añadir—, quizás después de mediados. Sé que querrán estar ahí, si puedo escapare del trabajo e iré.

 _15 de Julio_ , el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

—Está bien —dijo algo más cortante—, de hecho, estaba a punto de hacerme la cena. No hace ni diez minutos que llegué…

—Oh, claro, entiendo. Cena algo saludable, no me hagas atiborrarte la nevera de tuppers.

—Estoy comiendo bien —se le formó una sonrisa, aunque sabía que ella no la podía ver—, pero no diré que no a los congelados.

—Muy bien, te lo llevaré la semana que viene. Cuídate cariño.

—Hablamos luego —se despidió antes de colgar.

**VERANO DEL 2012 – SEGUNDA SEMANA DE JULIO**

—¡Casi me mata del susto! —se quejó Liam, en un airado susurro—. Apareció de la nada detrás de mi…

Louis se limitaba a escucharlo en silencio, mientras ordenaba algunos platos y tazas. A esas horas no solía haber mucha clientela, por lo que podían pararse a charlar entre ellos.

— _Louis siempre abre a las ocho_ —continúo el castaño, con una mala imitación de la voz grave de Harry. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír—. Faltaban malditos cinco minutos, pero como en su reloj ya eran las ocho… ¿por qué le dijiste que viniera tan temprano?

Harry había aparecido en la cafetería desde el lunes, siempre puntual. Normalmente, abría él la cafetería, pero ese día se había quedado dormido y Liam tenía una llave extra para esa clase de situaciones. Le había sorprendido que el rizado le dirigiera la palabra, los otros días sólo se limitaba a esperar en silencio, le ponía un café y luego esperaba a que le pidiese algo más.

No cruzaban muchas palabras más en las horas que se quedaba allí, siempre con el portátil sobre la mesa, escribiendo. A veces, parecía inmerso pero otras, lo veía tenso cada que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta. Había notado que tenía un patrón para contar las personas en el lugar cada quince minutos. 

—Bueno, quería venir cuando no hubiera mucha gente, le di un intervalo de tiempo, no pensé que iba a aparecerse a primera hora —se defendió—. Además, es un cliente, no deberías estar quejándote, a Richard lo aguantaste cuando aparecía borracho.

—Pero era un borracho divertido —contratacó—, él es serio y si ni siquiera se quita las gafas de sol, es raro.

Desvío la mirada hasta donde estaba sentado el rizado, tenía puestas las gafas oscuras como todos los días. Sí, también le parecía peculiar que no se las quitase ni para ir al baño, pero manías tenemos todos.

—Liam, aquí no se juzga a nadie —le reprendió—. Niall va a todos lados con su guitarra, no te veo quejándote.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué defendía a Harry, no había contado lo que Oliver le había dicho, no le parecía prudente ir hablando de eso a personas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Quizás era porque no le gustaban los prejuicios.

—Llevar una guitarra es normal, a todos les gusta los chicos con una guitarra al hombro.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no puntualizar que, a _él_ le gustaban los chicos así. Bueno, quizás al séquito de adolescentes que solían pasarse por ahí los viernes para oírlo cantar, también.

Niall era del personal de apoyo que contrataban en verano, pero desde el exitazo del año pasado, había preferido dejarlo fijo para todo el año. Sólo tenía dieciocho, quería vivir de la música, y mientras buscaba su oportunidad en la industria, se pagaba las facturas de su independencia con la cafetería.

—Como sea, hay que hacer inventario —decidió cambiar de tema—, avanzaré lo más que pueda, pero me iré temprano así que, si me falta algo, lo dejaré en tus manos.

Vio como Liam echaba un vistazo rápido a la fecha en el calendario de la pared.

 _15 de Julio_.

—Es hoy… —afirmó— ¿no deberías estar con tus hermanas? Yo puedo hacer el inventario.

—Mi tía esta con ellas. Me iré sobre las dos así que, si no he terminado para entonces, es todo tuyo.

Liam sonrió por toda respuesta, hasta que desvió la mirada a alguien detrás de él.

—Louis, la tres quiere la promoción, la cinco un granizado de limón, la siete un americano helado —informó Niall.

Puso en marcha las ordenes, mientras Liam volvía a la cocina. El resto de la mañana pasó con tranquilidad y sin grandes incidencias. Harry desapareció cuando contó quince personas en el lugar, como hacia cada día. Oliver no le había vuelto a llamar desde el sábado, y asumía que era obra del rizado.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, Louis ya estaba en su coche, había llamado a su tía para encontrarse en el cementerio con sus hermanas direntamente. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado en su coche sin poder moverse. Odiaba ese día, odiaba tener que ir al cementerio en lugar de hacer una llamada, prefería quedarse en casa atiborrando a sus hermanas de su comida basura preferida, sólo por ese día.

—Me cago en el puto cementerio.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de arrancar el auto. Cuando llegó, vio que las gemelas ya habían dejado un par de dibujos debajo del ramo de flores que había llevado su tía. Lottie estaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que lo oyó llegar y se colgó de su brazo, como el año pasado. Su hermana se parecía más a él de lo que le gustaba admitir, pero ambos sabían que les debían una visita a sus padres, al menos una vez al año.

—¿Mucha gente? —evidentemente, su tía le preguntaba por qué llegaba algo tarde.

—Demasiada —mintió—, traje bollos de nata.

Pasaron una hora y media sentados en el césped que rodeaba las lápidas de sus padres, mientras su tía les contaba nuevas anécdotas de sus padres, cuando eran más jóvenes. Mientras las gemelas se zampaban dos bollos a la vez, poniéndose perdidas en nata, y mientras los hermanos restantes sonreían en silencio.

Louis tardó otros veinte minutos en quitarle los restos de nata de la cara y la ropa de Phoebe, mientras su tía le ayudaba con la otra gemela. No volvería a traer algo tan pringoso a un lugar así, había sido una suerte encontrar toallitas húmedas en el coche.

—¿Tienes que volver? —le preguntó su tía—. Quería cenar fuera, todos juntos. Encontré un tailandés que tiene muy buena puntuación.

A ella le encantaba eso, meterse en webs a buscar restaurantes recomendadísimos, para luego ir a probarlos y dejar su reseña.

—Sí, está bien, no tengo que volver ya dejé todo encargado —sonrió al tiempo que metía a su hermana en la parte trasera del auto de su tía—. Aunque primero, estás dos necesitan una ducha.

Quedaron en encontrarse en casa, ya que habían venido en coches separados. Dejó que se adelantaran, su consumo de nicotina había descendido considerablemente en el último año, pero seguía llevando una cajetilla en el bolsillo del pantalón, de la marca que le había regalado su padre.

 _Si vas a fumar de todas formas, mejor que la marca sea buena_ , le había dicho. Su madre no era partidaria de ese mal hábito, pero acabó aceptándolo. Se encendió uno, aun mirando las lápidas.

—Hasta el próximo año… —susurró, mientras se encaminaba al coche.

No llevaba mucho camino, iba lento porque tenía el pitillo entre los dedos de la mano izquierda y con la otra mano sujeta al volante. Redujo aún más la velocidad cuando paso por el que fue su lugar favorito: las vistas desde la colina. Llevaba dos años sin subir allí, se sintió tentado a parar, recordaba la tranquilidad que le daba el lugar. Era perfecto en verano por la brisa que se formaba y el olor dulzón de las flores mezclado con el del césped. Pero no lo hizo, siguió de largo.

No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando diviso a una persona, una a la que reconoció sólo por la camisa floreada que llevaba y el morral colgado de su hombro, lo había visto toda la semana: Harry. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del coche. ¿Sería muy grosero pasar sin saludarlo? ¿Se hacía el que no lo había visto? Ni siquiera parecía estar pendiente de lo que tenía alrededor.

Resopló.

—Harry —llamó, al estar a su lado.

El chico pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, se había detenido al igual que su coche. Tenía las gafas puestas, como no podía ser de otra manera.

—Louis —saludó aun confundido.

—¿Bajas? —pero qué…gilipollas—. Quiero decir, por si necesitas que te acerque...

El de gafas sólo sonrió, agradeció que no hiciera un comentario burlesco por la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, que acababa de hacer. Se limitó a rodear el auto y se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias —se acomodó el cinturón antes de agregar— ¿vienes del cementerio?

No se preguntó por qué lo sabía, era lo único que había de la dirección donde había venido. Asintió antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente, esta vez sí que fue a una velocidad un poco más normal.

—Así que era cierto —retomó el rizado.

—¿Cómo?

—No, nada, lo de tus padres. Salió en una conversación hace un tiempo, con Oliver.

—Ah si —se limitó a responder e iba a permanecer en silencio, hasta que su mente lo proceso mejor—, espera qué… qué quieres decir con que sí era cierto ¿creías que era mentira? ¿quién usa eso como mentira?

Qué desagradable… él, su comentario, todo.

—Bueno, en el contexto en que salió el tema… parecía que lo había dicho para no tener que hablar sobre eso de nuevo —no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había sido grosero—. En fin, te asombraría con las cosas que se bromea en Londres.

—No estás en Londres —fue cortante, y eso sí pareció notarlo.

—Lo siento —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Trastorno límite de la personalidad.

_No puede ser…_

—¿Qué?

—En serio necesitas leer más —se quejó—. Se me da mal relacionarme con las personas, soy impulsivo, tengo poco filtro, entre otras muchas cualidades.

_Esta algo inestable…_

Recordó las palabras de su amigo cuando les pilló la luz roja del semáforo, pero no supo decidirse si por suerte o por desgracia.

—Oye, ¿me estás hablando en serio? —terminó soltando, la sonrisa del rizado lo confundía, parecía que todo era una broma—. Hace dos años, no tenías problemas para estar en un lugar con más de quince personas, y tampoco te costaba relacionarte.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, maliciosa, desagradable, totalmente en contraposición con los hoyuelos que se le formaron en las mejillas.

—Dame dos años más y quizás desarrolle esquizofrenia.

 _Capullo_.

—Los trastornos mentales no son motivo de broma, Harry —se sentía fastidiado.

—¿Y qué hago?… —respondió repentinamente serio— ¿Llorar? ¿Cómo crees que se sobrelleva una mierda así? Te tienes que reír.

 _Joder, que va a ser verdad._ Se mordió la lengua para no preguntar, se dedicó a avanzar ahora que la luz estaba en verde. Qué demonios le paso en esos dos años, para acabar tan jodido.

—Supongo que gracias —terminó soltando cuando vio que no iba a decir nada. Como su ceja volvió a levantarse notablemente, se explicó—, por no preguntar.

—Es evidente que no quieres hablar de eso.

—¿Si?

—Te ríes y bromeas sobre tu estado mental —se explicó—, porque el detonante no te da risa, así que te centras en reír. La otra alternativa es llorar ¿no?

Uso sus propias palabras en el intento de dejarse entender mejor. Volvió a parar en el siguiente semáforo. _Joder_. Ya no quedaba mucho para llegar al centro.

—Exacto —ya no lo miraba, se había quedado observando el cristal de su ventana—. Eres… muy observador.

—Sólo veo lo evidente.

—Quince —dijo sin más—, contaste la cantidad de personas con las que puedo sentirme a gusto. Eso no es tan evidente.

Puso los ojos en blanco por toda respuesta.

—Puedes dejarme en la siguiente calle —le informó su copiloto.

—¿Aquí esta bien?

Se habían detenido poco después de empezar la calle mencionada. Harry asintió, pero no bajo del coche, suspiró al tiempo que observaba algo al otro lado de la acera.

Había una chica de pie, fuera de uno de los edificios, tocaba el botón del intercomunicador. Tenía el pelo sujeto en una trenza, con un vestido colorido y sandalias altas.

—¿Qué pasa? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando vio que el chico todavía dudaba en bajar.

—Problemas —respondió, antes de que apareciera una sonrisa en sus labios—, gracias por …esto.

Se quitó el cinturón, abriendo la puerta de su lado, antes de cruzar la calle. Louis observó como el chico abrazaba a su visitante, metiéndose luego en el edificio con ella.

—Nos vemos — se despidió, irónico.

Pero Harry no fue a la cafetería al día siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hay smut en el capi, así que be careful young ladie.

**JULIO, TERCERA SEMANA DE 2012**

—Louis…

Un golpe en la superficie de la barra hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Se enfocó en la persona que tenía delante: Niall. Lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

—Que la mesa once, lleva esperando su corto hace más de diez minutos—le informó al darse cuenta que no se había enterado lo que había dicho antes—. La cuatro, quiere una tarta de queso, dos de chocolate y tres cappuccino.

—Claro —se limitó a contestar.

Sus hermanas se habían ido ese lunes con sus tíos, por lo que se sentía bastante descolocado, lejos de lo que su tía había supuesto, no se había _divertido_ en absoluto. No tenía que estar pendiente de ordenar la casa, de poner lavadoras, de alimentar a sus hermanas, en conclusión: tenía mucho tiempo libre. Y no sabía cómo invertirlo.

El tener menos cosas que hacer, le dejaba la cabeza libre para pensar. En sus padres, en el trabajo, en lo grande que se le estaba haciendo la casa y en lo poco dispuesto que estaba en salir de fiesta o algo parecido. No iba a negar que, entre todos esos pensamientos, se había colado Harry. ¿Por qué no había aparecido toda la semana en la cafetería? ¿estaría bien? Y en eso estaba pensando, cuando Niall le había interrumpido.

—De hecho, oí que iban a abrir un pub nuevo en el centro —confesó Liam, apareciendo con una fuente de palmeras de chocolate—, íbamos a ir con unos amigos, puedes unirte. Ya sabes que en las inauguraciones hay algo gratis, fijo.

—Payno, te pago lo suficiente como para que te pagues tu propia bebida —se quejó a su amigo, colocando un par de cafés sobre la bandeja de Niall—, pero puede que me apunte.

—¿Van a salir de fiesta? —la voz de Niall sonó casi lastimera—, no es que esté pidiendo ser invitado, pero sería muy grosero hablar de riqueza delante del pobre.

Liam lo miro con ojos suplicantes, tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco, no le importaba mucho que se uniera, le caía bien, era divertido y asumía que con unas cuantas cervezas lo sería aún más.

—Ve a entregar las ordenes Niall, ya llevan esperando un buen rato —dijo colocando la última taza en la bandeja del chico.

—Y de quién es la culpa —murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Sus trabajadores no le tenían respeto alguno, nunca le había gustado ser el tipo de jefe que mantenía sus distancias, se forjaba una buena relación con cada uno de los que llegaba. La confianza le permitía cagarse en los muertos del que rompía un plato, o se equivocaban con alguna de las ordenes, además de descontarse a fin de mes. Hasta el momento le había funcionado bien esa técnica.

—Liam es un pub de ambiente —le había dicho a su amigo, cuando no había dejado de suplicarle con la mirada—, creo que ni siquiera sabe para qué equipo bateas.

—Pues se lo decimos, que es de ambiente quiero decir —aclaró cuando hizo una mueca, confundido—, seguro que ya ha estado en uno de esos antes.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ya le gustaría al castaño que Niall frecuentara bares de ambiente. La sexualidad de cada uno no era un tema que se abordara en el trabajo, a nadie le interesaba, pero seguro había notado en algún momento los comentarios de Liam sobre algún famoso que le gustaba, o incluso de un cliente.

En su caso era un poco más complicado, no había tenido la oportunidad de salir con nadie en esos dos años, por falta de tiempo y de ganas. Otra cosa habían sido encuentros casuales, trabajar en una cafetería era mucho más útil de lo que podría parecer. El año pasado, se sintió demasiado abrumado con todo como para siquiera pensar en follar. Así que, a mediados de enero, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más. Sólo se había sentido interesado en tres ocasiones: dos habían sido con el mismo chico y la última, con un turista, un Neoyorkino que había parado allí antes de seguir con su tour por el país.

—Entonces —Niall había vuelto— ¿de verdad me van a hacer el feo?

Liam pareció entrar parcialmente inmerso en su búsqueda de las mejores palabras para explicarle. Resopló, a veces se pensaba todo demasiado.

—Es de ambiente —soltó, ante el silencio prolongado de su amigo—, no sé, puedes venir si quieres.

—Me interesa más la variedad de alcohol que tengan —soltó finalmente, no parecía sorprendido—. Esperen... ¿pensaban que no lo sabía?

—No es que lo hayamos mencionado —susurró Liam.

Niall soltó una carcajada, ya volvía a tener la misma actitud relajada de siempre.

—Tarde menos de una semana contigo —se refería al castaño y luego lo miro—, contigo sí me tomo tiempo, fue casualidad que te viera cuando te fuiste antes, con ese turista.

Desvió la mirada, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya que estamos con el tema —continúo el chico—, no me gusta etiquetarme, pero hasta ahora sólo me han interesado las mujeres… ¿eso me convierte en hetero? Una vez quise besar a un chico, pero estaba muy borracho…

Negó con la cabeza, los desvaríos de Niall le resultaban divertidos, pero definitivamente, necesitaba que volviese a trabajar.

—Que sí, que estas invitado —le cortó, antes de que terminara narrándoles lo del casi beso.

Recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Liam, que parecía estar interesado en esa historia. La sonrisa de Niall se hizo más amplia.

—¿Genial!

**°°°**

Se las apaño para salir un poco antes, llevaba dos semanas sin pasar por el supermercado, necesitaba hacer la compra o acabaría comiendo de la basura. Le había encargado a Liam el cerrar. Siendo viernes no habría mucha gente a esas horas, no tendría que comerse una cola kilométrica al por caja.

No se equivocó, casi no encontró a nadie en las cajas, quizás por eso fue tan fácil divisarlo. A una caja de distancia, llevaba una camisa blanca, entreabierta, como no podía ser de otra forma; unas gafas oscuras colgaban del pecho, desde donde también se asomaban sus tatuajes. Harry.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin gafas, tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de los ojos, y ya no eran del verde que recordaba, no eran brillantes, vivaces. Ahora parecían más opacos, algo sombríos. Reconocía esos signos, se los había visto en un espejo.

—Louis —lo saludo.

Apartó la mirada automáticamente, sabía que se había quedado observándole más de lo debido.

—Harry —devolvió el saludo con simpleza.

El chico ya tenía las cosas metidas en bolsas, para vivir solo, parecía que comiese siete veces al día, y no le sorprendería que fuese así. Se sintió tentado a decir algo más, hacer alguna pregunta, pero no se sentía cómodo indagando en su vida. No podían considerarse amigos, conocidos tal vez, estaban en un limbo extraño en el que los límites eran ambiguos.

—¿Viniste en coche? —le preguntó el rizado parándose detrás de él, mientras ponía sus cosas en bolsas.

—Sí, ¿por? .

—Para que me hagas de chofer, como la última vez, no pillo ningún Uber —se explicó.

Louis soltó un gruñido, dónde estaba la insinuación de preguntar si podría hacerlo, o el mágico “por favor”.

—¿Eso es un no? Vamos, no dejarás a un viejo conocido y mentalmente inestable, a su suerte en las solitarias calles de Cheshire.

Louis siguió metiendo las cosas en bolsas, en silencio sepulcral, aunque mentalmente lo más bonito que le había dicho era “idiota”. Cuando finalizó, se giró a mirarlo, él parecía estar sopesando decir algo más y casi pudo ver cuando se le ocurrió.

—¿Por favor? —finalizó, sonriente, como si hubiese descubierto El Dorado.

—Está bien —gruño por respuesta— tienes suerte que nada de lo que lleve sea para refrigerar.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera al parking, ambos tenían las manos llenas.

—Vives de latas, no sé cuán saludable es eso —apuntó, no lo veía, pero podía sentir su sonrisa—, y cerveza ¿vas a hacer una fiesta?

—Hago la compra cada dos semanas —fue toda su respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al coche, sacó las llaves y quitó la alarma, antes de abrir el maletero, colocando sus bolsas en el lado izquierdo, y dejándole espacio en el lado opuesto para las de Harry.

—¿No tienes carnet? —termino preguntando al rizado cuando ambos estaban sentados en el auto.

—Sí tengo —como se dio cuenta que no era la respuesta que buscaba, agregó—, pero suelo caminar mucho, me acordé de la compra y que, seguramente, habría mucha gente mañana, es sábado.

Entonces recordó que lo había visto bajar caminando de la colina, el día del cementerio.

—Así que ahora ya no te cuesta subir pendientes —comentó de buena gana.

Estuvo a punto de explicarse cuando el rizado tardó más de lo normal en responder, uniendo cabos.

—Bueno, si las vistas lo merecen. Además, es un lugar tranquilo, no va mucha gente.

—Me sorprende que recordaras como llegar, no estabas muy lúcido la última vez.

—Preguntando se llega, también use el GPS del móvil —sentía su mirada clavada en él, empezaba a ponerse nervioso—. No estaba lúcido, pero me acuerdo de esa noche, de _todo_.

Se esforzó por mantener la vista en frente, quería mirarlo, quería comprobar que la forma en la que dijo esa última palabra, tenía el significado que su mente le estaba dando. Pero no lo hizo.

—Que bien —se limitó a contestar.

Harry resopló y oyó como bajaba la ventanilla de su lado, agradeció la repentina brisa que inundo el interior del auto, le ayudo a despejar su mente. Y con eso, se envalentono para mirar rápidamente a Harry. Tenía los rizos revueltos a causa del viento, con el antebrazo en la ventana y los ojos cerrados, parecía relajado.

—Tienes que doblar en esa esquina, desde el parking hay un ascensor —le habló, abriendo los ojos y notando que lo miraba—. Me agrada que no preguntes más de lo necesario.

Giro por donde le había dicho, topándose con un semáforo en rojo.

—No soy bueno con las preguntas —se sinceró.

—Ni entendiendo indirectas —soltó sin más y la temperatura incrementó.

Se hizo un breve silencio, donde los ojos verdes se quedaron sobre él, observando su expresión confundida e indecisa, disfrutando del efecto que estaba teniendo esa frase. Se confirmaba lo que se había negado a comprobar hace un rato, y ahora ya no podía huir de esa verdad.

—Supongo que tus indirectas son pésimas —intentó desviar la conversación por ahí.

—¿Quieres que sea más directo? —otra vez podía oír esa sonrisa en su voz, esa que no necesitaba ver para saber que, estaba encantado con cómo respondía a cada palabra que soltaba.

Sentía palpitaciones en los oídos de lo fuerte que le estaba latiendo el corazón, y aventuraba que sus mejillas estaban teñidas con una sombra rojiza. Bajó por el parking del edificio, aparcando lo más cerca del ascensor que le había indicado antes.

—Harry…yo… yo es que no te entiendo —confesó, mirándolo directamente por fin—, apareces de la nada y-y me cuentas cosas… cosas que son personales y luego vuelves a desaparecer... no sé, no entiendo que quieres que diga…

Apretó el agarre en el volante, intentando exprimir su cerebro lo suficiente como para no equivocarse con las palabras que estaba escogiendo. Mientras Harry lo observaba en silencio, con el ceño fruncido, procesando toda su perorata.

—Y ahora estás aquí, dices que quieres follar… porque creo que es lo que estas sugiriendo —continúo, ya no sabiendo si era más un discurso para él, o para su interlocutor—, yo no quiero…no, no creo que estés reconociendo que esto pueda ser sólo un impulso.

Escuchó como el rizado resopló, fastidiado y no dijo nada mientras se deshacía del cinturón de mala gana, bajándose del coche. E hizo lo mismo, porque estaba seguro que algo de lo que dijo, lo había ofendido.

—Harry, yo no quiero complicarte las cosas —prosiguió mientras le quitaba el seguro al maletero—, puede que sea un impulso y que no sea hasta después, que te des cuenta que no querías esto realmente...

—Ya cállate, Louis —soltó sacando sus bolsas del maletero— ¿crees que no sé distinguir cuando es un impulso?

—No lo sé —se defendió, siguiéndolo cuando empezó a caminar hasta el ascensor.

Harry movía la cabeza, disgustado e intentó darle al botón con el pie, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo por él.

—Llevo desde los quince en terapia por esto, dame algo de crédito —prosiguió mientras esperaban el ascensor—, lo de la fobia sí que es reciente y… sí, eso lo complico todo un poco más, pero sé reconocer un impulso... sé cómo se siente.

Sus palabras le estaban golpeando como puñetazos, porque realmente no recordaba haber notado nada cuando lo conoció.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se le hizo fácil de articular.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Harry no entro, sólo se apoyó en una de ellas para que no se cerrara.

—¿Sabes que sí fue un impulso? —dejó las bolsas dentro del ascensor—. Besarte, hace dos años. Sí, tenía pensado liarme con alguien, pero no con el mejor amigo de mi primo, eso complicaría … haría las cosas incómodas.

No supo decir nada, sólo espero a que continuase.

—No lo pensé y tú… no tienes idea de cómo te veías esa noche —le paso la mirada por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera el calor expandiéndose nuevamente—, como te ves… joder Louis, esto no es un impulso, llevó queriendo besarte desde que te volví a ver.

Ya habían llegado a un punto en el que sus miradas danzaban, hablándose de formas distintas a las que sus palabras lo hacían. Se seducían, en silencio, observándose, mientras ellos fingían estar teniendo una conversación coherente.

—Pero tú no me recordabas, luego mi primo te llamó y tú me regalaste un café —se relamió los labios—. Pensé que por pena o algo así…

—Estaba distraído con el trabajo y con mis hermanas —se excusó de forma penosa—, pero te regale el café como disculpa por eso, no por pena…

—Uhm.. Cuando te dije en el coche lo del TLP… me juzgaste, creíste que estaba de coña —soltó una carcajada—. La gente normal sólo se siente mal y empieza a hacer preguntas estúpidas, y tú… adivinaste por qué me burlaba de eso. Iba a besarte ese día, pero mi terapeuta se apareció en mi puerta y me jodió el plan.

—Era tu terapeuta… —repitió embobado por la forma en la que sus manos gesticulaban.

—Sí, y empezó a comerme la cabeza con que no podía ir al mismo sitio siempre, ya sabes, salir de tu zona de confort, relacionarme con otras personas —hizo un gesto con la nariz, fastidiado—, y luego tu apareciste en el supermercado. Es ridículo que te encontrase allí, pero parecía una oportunidad…

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había apoyado en el lado opuesto de la puerta del ascensor, pero ahí estaban, mirándose fijamente.

—Entonces… ¿sigues creyendo que es un impulso, Louis?

Harry se metió dentro del ascensor, ya sólo dependía de él que las puertas se cerraran, y elegir de qué lado iba a estar. Dentro o fuera. Su cerebro estaba desbordado de comandos, que enviaban ordenes distintas a su cuerpo. Una minúscula parte de su cerebro le estaba gritando que se pirase de allí, lo antes posible porque… y ahí estaba el problema, ya no tenía una razón válida para no quedarse, para no hacerse caso. Porque eso es lo que quería, la gran parte de él, sólo quería saborearlo una vez más.

—¿A qué piso? —preguntó finalmente, tenía los botones de su lado.

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo visible en cuanto puso un pie dentro del ascensor.

—Quinto.

El ascenso fue silencioso, cada uno permaneció en su lado, sólo observándose. Muy diferente al de la última vez, cuando casi no podía dar un paso de lo mimetizados que estaban, quizás el alcohol tuvo algo que ver y eso también lo asustaba, el que no llevasen ni una sola gota de alcohol, que fuesen plenamente conscientes de todo, sin lagunas, sin sustancias que los aletargaran.

No hubo dificultades para abrir la puerta, siguió al moreno al interior del departamento, parecía de unos cincuenta metros, todo perfectamente distribuido. Dejó las bolsas, en lo que parecía ser la cocina, así que Louis se encargó de cerrar la puerta de la entrada y se quedó allí, observándola, paralizado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

Eso fue un intento fallido de recapacitación, porque en cuanto se dio la vuelta ya tenía a Harry demasiado cerca, podía sentir su aliento. No cerró los ojos hasta que comprobó que sus bocas se estaban fundiendo, en principio sólo se besaban, recordándose. Al menos hasta que el rizado mordió su labio inferior, tentándolo y él reaccionó, su cuerpo entero lo hizo, buscándolo más cerca, invitando a su lengua a entrar.

Se estaba dejando arrastrar por el otro, mientras se besaban, manteniendo sus brazos afincados alrededor de su cuello. Harry pareció no tener suficiente con lo pegados que estaban – lo cierto es que a él tampoco–, así que fue casi coordinado cuando lo levanto de los costados y él rodeó su cintura con las piernas, sintiendo como las manos del rizado reposaban sobre sus glúteos.

No llegaron a la habitación, la primera parada fue sobre uno de sus sofás, con él encima. Se separaron sólo para que él se quitara la camiseta y el rizado aprovechase para saltar de sus labios al cuello, siendo inevitable que de sus labios brotasen los primeros jadeos. Hundió los dedos en sus rizos, e inclinó un poco la cabeza, dándole mejor acceso, dirigiéndolo hasta el punto erógeno de su cuello, a sabiendas lo que eso le causaría.

—Ayúdame con la camisa.

El susurro de Harry le hizo estremecerse, estaba sobre ese punto, cada palabra rebotó sobre ese espacio de piel tan sensible. Se removió en su regazo, separándose un poco para poder tener mejor acceso a los botones de su camisa. Claramente, el roce hizo que el rizado gimiera, bajando sus manos hasta sus nalgas, arrastrándolo a su posición anterior. Se las tuvo que arreglar, pelearse con los botones de la camisa…

—Lo siento —le susurró contra los labios, ahora que habían vuelto a besarlo.

Dio un tirón fuerte, provocando que los botones saliesen disparados, pero al menos ahora tenía lo que quería: su torso descubierto.

—Me gustaba esa camisa —se quejó el rizado.

Se limitó a sonreír, triunfante y se las apaño para deslizarla por los hombros antes de lanzarla a un lado del sofá. Harry no perdió el tiempo, tenía los labios pegados en su clavícula, dejaba rastros de saliva y mordidas suaves por su piel. Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás cuando llegó a atrapar uno de sus pezones con los dientes.

La noche era calurosa, pero en ese momento, con los dos tocándose y deleitándose en los jadeos del otro, la temperatura había subido considerablemente. Y el bulto en sus entrepiernas era doloroso, sobretodo cada vez que rodaba las caderas en busca de más fricción, de más sensaciones.

—Joder, Louis…

Sintió sus manos levantarlo por los muslos, sabiendo la dirección de sus pasos. Aprovecho para quitarse las zapatillas con ayuda de sus propios talones, no supo dónde fueron a parar, sólo oyó el ruido sordo que hicieron al estamparse en alguna superficie.

Sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, no tuvo tiempo de apreciar nada, no estaba allí para eso. Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajo la bragueta, deshaciéndose de todas esas incómodas prendas, todo ante la atenta mirada del otro.

—¿Vienes? —le retó cuando se había tumbado sobre la cama, sólo apoyado sobre sus codos.

Vio cómo se quitaba toda la ropa que le quedaba, confiado. Y tuvo que contenerse, aunque sabía que el relamerse los labios lo había delatado bastante bien, más aún cuando escuchó la carcajada del otro. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón, e inmediatamente abrió las piernas, invitándolo.

Los ojos de Harry lo recorrieron, hambrientos. No tardo en buscar sus labios otra vez, acallándose mutuamente los suspiros graves que soltaban por el roce de sus entrepiernas. Necesitaba más, todo su interior estaba ardiendo de anhelo, de los recuerdos de sus manos sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

—N-Necesito… —pero no acabo la frase, por la mano del rizado estaba bajando hacia su erección, acariciándola, torturándolo con el mero roce de sus dedos.

—Esto es por mi camisa —se las arregló para soltar, antes de morder su labio inferior, con saña.

Tras unos minutos más de llevarlo al límite de la cordura con esos roces, hizo caso a sus suplicas, pero no fue su mano la que lo aprisionó, sino una húmeda cavidad. Se quedó sin aire cuando recorrió con su lengua la extensión de su miembro. Ahora ya no estaban conociendo sus límites, ya sabían lo que les gustaba y cómo. Ahora ya podían disfrutarse con confianza, indicándose donde tocar, o a qué ritmo hacerlo.

Harry paró cuando tiró especialmente fuerte de sus rizos, no había forma de que quisiera terminar tan rápido con todo eso.

—Déjame —le había pedido el moreno.

—T-Te estas entreteniendo —se quejó—, y _necesito_ que me folles.

No se había parado a pensar en el efecto de sus palabras, no hasta que vio como el otro tomaba aire, claramente se había olvidado de respirar. Se despegó de él, sólo para hacer que se diera la vuelta, y por un momento, pensó que había conseguido su propósito…

—Te voy a follar, Louis —se presionó contra su espalda, haciendo que lo sintiese por completo, que sus palabras rebotaran en el interior de su cabeza—, pero tenemos horas para llegar a eso…

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, estremeciéndolo, antes de quitar su peso de la espalda de Louis. Escuchó un cajón abrirse, supuso que era el de la mesita de noche y acertó porque segundos después vio caer sobre la cama un puñado de condones y un frasco de lubricante.

—Separa un poco las piernas —le había pedido, mientras se posicionaba detrás de él—, si te sientes incómodo, dímelo.

No entendió a qué se refería, estaban desnudos, siempre se sentía un poco expuesto en esa posición, pero ya habían estado así antes… Hasta que sintió un líquido tibio deslizarse por su entrada, eso no era lubricante. Su cuerpo ya lo había entendido, pero su mente no lo había procesado, no hasta que la lengua de Harry rozo su entrada, y tuvo que sujetarse a las sábanas.

Hasta ahora pensaba que ya había superado las primeras veces, en lo que atañe a su vida sexual, pero estaba claro que no. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire cuando volvió a sentir su lengua tibia, abriéndose paso en su interior. Unas manos enormes separandándolo, para darse mejor acceso a su entrada, regodeándose en ese pequeño trozo de piel tan sensible, arrancándole palabras sin sentido y gemidos entrecortados.

Se sabía al límite, pensaba que iba a terminar en cualquier momento, se estaba dejando llevar. Y empezaba a sentirse avergonzado a la par que sorprendido, de los decibelios que estaba logrando a alcanzar por sus propios gemidos. Creía ser el único de los dos que estaba en esa fina línea, justo a punto de lanzarse al abismo de placer que le estaban haciendo experimentar.

Pero entonces Harry paró, se separó de él con lentitud, tratando de regularizar su respiración, con los ojos cerrados, pensante. Lo imitó, dándose la vuelta para verlo directamente, apreciando en ese momento la dolorosa erección que tenía entre las piernas. Ahora comprendía por qué se había detenido y que estuviera concentrándose de tal manera para contenerse.

Tomó uno de los condones que había dejado sobre la cama, abriéndolo y el chico pareció regresar de sus pensamientos. Su mirada fue directa a la mano, donde tenía el envoltorio abierto y se lo quito. Louis aprovecho para hacerse con el bote de lubricante y extender una buena cantidad sobre su entrada, estremeciéndose al contacto.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo al rizado cuando quiso cernirse sobre él.

Se acercó, montándose encima a horcajadas y empezó a dejarse caer, lentamente sobre su erección. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, teniendo compasión por el rizado, que se esforzaba por no perder el control. Le costó terminar su camino hacia abajo, era estrecho y Harry estaba por encima del promedio; pero lo logro. Se apoyó en los hombros de éste para poder impulsarse y empezar el vaivén, con parsimonia, porque ya lo había dicho: tenían horas.

Y Louis quería llevarlos al límite, pero no cruzarlo, ahora entendía la esencia de ese juego. Lo importante que era rozar la desesperación, lo excitante que era oí al otro suplicar porque finalice, con esa placentera tortura. Pero se lo tomó como una prueba, intentando medir sus parámetros.

Sabía que había sobrepasado con creces los de Harry, cuando se vio nuevamente con la espalda apoyada sobre el colchón, sintiendo cada penetración con más fuerza y no hizo otra cosa que rodearle la cintura con las piernas, aferrándose con las manos a su espalda, quizás clavándole las uñas. Joder, estaba otra vez al borde, sabía que de esta no iba a poder dar marcha atrás, sentía los espasmos que precedían su propio orgasmo.

—Ahí… justo ahí, Harry —era todo lo que pudo articular cuando este rozo su próstata.

Quizás fue a causa de la forma en la que pronunció su nombre, o porque él también se había presionado hasta exceder sus fronteras, pero lo acompaño en el orgasmo que él mismo le había provocado. Louis se sintió desfallecer por unos segundos, había sido devastador, absorbente. Había estado agotado anteriormente después de acabar, pero ahora era algo superior, estaba exhausto, incapaz de moverse.

—No me puedo quedar… —se había oído mentirse en voz alta, antes de quedarse dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> "TLP - Trastorno Limite de la Personalidad:  
> Trastorno mental caracterizado por estados de ánimo, comportamiento y relaciones inestables.  
> No se conoce con exactitud la causa del trastorno límite de la personalidad. El diagnóstico suele estar basado en los síntomas.  
> Los síntomas incluyen inestabilidad emocional, sentimientos de inutilidad, inseguridad, impulsividad y dificultades en las relaciones sociales.  
> El tratamiento incluye terapia conversacional y, en algunos casos, medicamentos. Cuando los síntomas son graves, la hospitalización puede ser de ayuda."
> 
> No todos los pacientes tienen todos los síntomas, ni todos al mismo tiempo. Y sí, se me olvido ponerlo en el capi anterior, sorry. Igual si tienen más dudas, me lo ponen en los comentarios <3


	5. Chapter 5

La realidad lo golpeo con fuerza, literalmente, cuando se sintió impactar contra el suelo. Se había girado hacia el lugar donde normalmente tenía una pared, solía recurrir a ese espacio fresco cuando las mañanas eran demasiado calurosas, pero había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Tardó lo justo en descubrir que no estaba en su habitación, su mente se recuperó del impacto casi de inmediato, y empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad recordándole lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Con ciertas lagunas, claro, había estado totalmente adormecido cuando se había movido entre las sábanas para quedar en ese lado de la cama.

Se levantó con lentitud, sentía que había dormido años, descansado, pero todavía somnoliento. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, a la vez que la voz grave de Harry y una más aguda, de mujer.

—Dijiste que estabas solo —la mujer parecía molesta—, por favor, dime que no voy a encontrar a alguien desnudo detrás de esa puerta.

Louis no había tenido tiempo existencial para reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió, por suerte, sólo fue la cabeza de Harry la que se asomó. Lo miró, luego cambió la dirección a algo fuera de la habitación y finalmente, resopló volviendo a cerrarla.

—¡Me mentiste! —volvió a reprender la mujer, adivinando que el gesto del rizado, había sido una afirmación a su anterior comentario.

—Literalmente, nunca preguntaste si había alguien más aquí —se defendió el aludido—, sólo si estaba bien, y lo estoy, así que no he mentido.

—¡Me preguntaste por teléfono si te ayudaría a esconder un cuerpo! ¡¿Cómo no iba a preguntarte si estabas bien?!

Casi podía imaginar a la pobre chica, arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza por la frustración.

—Claramente, estaba de broma, Sarah. Pero colgaste y apareciste aquí —Harry se oía muy tranquilo en contraposición—. Es que él no se despertó cuando sonó su alarma, ni con las cinco llamadas, de verdad empecé a plantearme cosas.

Las mejillas de Louis, tomaron un nuevo nivel de magenta cuando lo oyó hablar. Sí, solía dormir como una marmota, pero nunca había dejado pasar la tercera alarma y menos llamadas.

—Sólo… te espero a las cuatro, no llegues tarde o me volveré a presentar aquí —había escuchado decir a la chica antes de volver a oír una puerta cerrarse.

Consiguió dar con su ropa interior y el pantalón antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriese.

—Tu sueño de verdad es profundo —se burló Harry, apoyándose en el marco.

Prefirió no responder a aquello, estaba seguro que la respuesta todavía se podía ver en sus mejillas.

—¿Dónde...?

—Móvil, baño, café —le interrumpió el rizado, señalándole donde estaba cada cosa mientras lo decía—, y tu camiseta está en la silla.

—Gracias… ¿qué hora es?

El sol ya estaba bastante fuerte, calculaba las ocho pasadas. Llegaría algo tarde, pero siendo sábado, no tendrían mucha afluencia tan temprano.

—Las once y cuarto…

Se le paro el corazón durante unos segundos, justo antes de alcanzar la camiseta, se tuvo que girar a mirarle.

—¡¿Qué?! —esperaba que se pusiera a reír, que diese algún indicio de ser una broma, pero no lo hizo— ¡¿por qué cojones no me despertaste?!

—¡Lo hice!... y me mandaste a la mierda dos veces —comentó pensativo.

—¡Yo no…! —pero su repica perdió fuerza conforme iba siendo consciente de su mal humor matutino—, no recuerdo haber hecho eso…

—Dos veces —repitió con sorna—, también llamó un tal Liam, dejé que sonara con la esperanza de que eso te despertara, pero empezaba a ponerme nervioso el tono así que tuve que contestar…

El que no se extendiera en la explicación, le daba muy mala espina. Se balanceó para no perder el equilibrio mientras se ponía la última zapatilla.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó mirándole directamente.

—Que estabas bien, pero inconsciente y que lo llamarías cuando salieses del coma —se acercó para entregarle el móvil que había estado en la mesita de noche—, por favor dime que no es tu novio, no quiero movidas…

—Es un amigo —soltó, gruñón, arrancándole el móvil de las manos.

No tenía más llamadas perdidas a parte de las mencionadas, pero Liam le había ido enviando mensajes cada vez más estresado, leyó algunos por encima:

**10:00 a.m**. _Louis ¿quién coño me ha contestado? ¿estás bien? Necesito respuestas y necesito que muevas el culo aquí, no nos damos abasto._

**10:35 a.m.** _Dime que no saliste ayer al Red, allí echan mierdas en las bebidas… ¡ya despierta!_

**10:50 a.m.** _El gilipollas de antes ya no contesta. Voy a llamar a la poli ¡¡¡¡LOUIS!!!!_

Tecleó un rápido _“estoy bien, ya voy”,_ antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo y meterse al baño para lavarse la cara. No pudo evitar notar unos cinco frascos naranjas, reconoció el nombre en dos de ellos: uno era para la depresión y el otro para la ansiedad. La imagen lo hizo sentir incómodo, no precisamente porque sabía que Harry los tomaba, sino porque su conocimiento de ellos venía de su propia experiencia.

Tenía que irse cuanto antes, lo que había pasado era sólo una prueba viviente de porqué nunca se quedaba a dormir en casas ajenas. Siempre solía despertarse en la madrugada, recogía sus cosas y se iba sin despedirse. No quería saber más información de la necesaria, y con el rizado ya tenía conocimientos de su vida previos a haberse acostado, no necesitaba más.

Resopló confundido por las trampas que su propio cuerpo le tendía, probablemente por tener una semana muy agitada, o por el colosal gasto de energía que tuvo por la noche. Claro que había terminado agotado, de otra forma no se habría quedado dormido.

—¿Qué pasa? —había vuelto a hablar el rizado, ahora sentado desde los pies de la cama, con una sonrisa ladeada aflorando de sus comisuras.

Se quedó a medio camino de su salida del baño, se había quedado mirándole demasiado tiempo, parecía embobado. Y jamás admitiría eso. No es que no apreciase la vista de Harry con los rizos alborotados, algo húmedos –porque seguramente le había dado tiempo hasta de ducharse– con una simple camiseta blanca, cubriendo levemente el bóxer negro que llevaba debajo. ¿Había abierto así a la chica de antes?

_Concéntrate._

—La… persona de antes, tampoco tengo que preocuparme por eso ¿no?

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más evidente.

—No, sólo era mi terapeuta —le aclaro, luego su expresión se volvió algo más seria— Bueno, creo que ya está más que claro, pero quizás ayer dije cosas que puedan confundirte…Louis, esto es sólo sexo ¿lo entiendes verdad?

—Claro —afirmó de inmediato, también había pensado en aclararlo, pero cómo decirlo en voz alta sin ofenderlo, sabía que estaba tratándolo como si fuera de cristal, quizás merecía más crédito como le dijo ayer—. Espera, ¿qué crees que me confundiría de lo que dijiste ayer?

—Básicamente, dije que me gustabas —respondió aun manteniendo la expresión neutral—, no sé, sólo quería aclarar ese punto.

Sonrió con cierto desdén. ¿Se pensaba que era un romántico? Dejando de lado el hecho de que le parecía muy pronto para estar en una relación seria; no tenía tiempo y tampoco las ganas de complicarse la existencia, con algo tan extenuante como el amor.

—No te preocupes, conozco la diferencia —se limitó a responder.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero él parecía no enterarse—, entre gustar, querer y amar.

Se quedó brevemente pensativo, analizando esas tres palabras, procesándolas. Finalmente, asintió.

—Eso es bueno —le sonrió con sencillez, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Y sabía que debería irse, lo debió hacer hace diez minutos, pero no pudo evitar seguir esa conversación.

—Tú también la sabes ¿no? —acabó soltando, curioso.

—En teoría, pero no es algo que haya experimentado, salvo más allá de la familia y eso no cuenta, porque no es igual…—hizo una mueca de desagrado y señaló su cabeza— Por lo que tengo, soy bastante negado para esas cosas y tampoco estoy interesado.

—Ya somos dos —le agradaba saber aquello, que anulasen la posibilidad de complicar lo que sea que tuviesen.

—¡Genial! —su estado de ánimo cambio por completo y se puso en pie, caminando hasta su armario para hacerse con unos vaqueros—. Aclarado eso, creo que deberías irte, dijiste que se te hizo tarde.

_Mierda, joder, la cafetería._

Se movió con rapidez hacia la salida, Harry fue detrás, no estaba muy seguro de la razón de eso, rogaba porque no esperase que se despidiese de él de alguna manera incómoda.

—Tus llaves, que te las dejas —le aclaró haciéndolas sonar detrás de su oreja.

Las del coche…joder, la compra. Menos mal que todo eran enlatados. Pilló las llaves, dedicándole una sonrisa en agradecimiento y en definitiva, necesitaba un café porque no era normal lo distraído que estaba siendo.

—Tienes que bajar hasta el menos dos, tuve que mover tu coche antes porque un vecino estaba quejándose —¿pero a qué hora se había despertado? Le había dado tiempo para ducharse, para lidiar con su terapeuta, reubicar su coche y quién sabe para qué más.

—Gracias —acabó diciendo antes de abrir la puerta, sintió brevemente las ganas de agregar algo más, pero al final optó por algo más simple— Nos vemos.

**TERCERA SEMANA DE AGOSTO, 2012**

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo las cosas se habían dado de esa forma. Es decir, la primera vez que se habían acostado, se había despedido con un “nos vemos”, pero jamás pensó que el universo se lo tomaría tan en serio. Porque sí, habían estado viéndose con más frecuencia, claro que las primeras cuatro veces fueron pura casualidad. Primero, cuando paso por una librería, cercana a donde solía comprar el pan. Luego, fue a la cafetería casi cuando estaban cerrando. Después, en el oriental cuando quiso salir de sus clásicos enlatados. Y finalmente, también la más absurda, cuando se habían encontrado en medio de una calle. Y sí, todas esas veces habían acabado follando.

Después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que el cosmos, cómicamente, les estaba tendiendo trampas para aliviar sus necesidades físicas; decidieron hacérselo más fácil a ambos. En especial, a Louis porque necesitaba estar más de diez horas de pie al día siguiente, y el tener que improvisar lubricantes o directamente pasar de ellos, lo estaba matando. En una placentera –y hasta algo masoquista, se atrevería a decir– forma.

Por eso habían intercambiado números después de la cuarta vez, la situación era lo que era, y tenían que afrontarla como dos adultos con penes particularmente inoportunos. Claro que se podían haber buscado a diferentes personas, Louis era consciente de eso. Pero cuando la oportunidad se presentaba casi sin pedirla, sumado a que ambos ya conocían el cuerpo del otro lo suficiente… ¿para qué molestarse en buscar a otro individuo?

Se ahorraban tiempo, evitando esas primeras conversaciones, aburridas y triviales. Con Harry no necesitaba nada de eso, las miradas los evidenciaban, el roce casual entre sus pieles, un comentario echado al aire y era todo lo que se necesitaban para llevarlos a la cama... o la superficie que les pillara más cerca. Y eso le gustaba, la simplicidad, el buen acuerdo en el que estaban.

Eran más que conocidos, casi podría afirmar que estaban de camino a ser amigos. Fue raro cuando empezaron las primeras conversaciones, casi siempre se daban mientras ambos volvían a vestirse, compartían algún comentario gracioso que desencadenaba en alguna anécdota. Aún estaban lejos de contarse cada pensamiento que tenían, o en el caso de Harry, de abrirse sobre lo que le había pasado.

Todo eran pequeños detalles, como la editorial donde trabajaba, o el horario de sus terapias –que normalmente, eran interdiarias, a las cuatro de la tarde–, o su insomnio, de ahí que siempre llevase las gafas puestas. Comprobó que era algo narcisista; y en contraposición, era extremadamente amable con los niños. Por su carácter, quizás no cayese bien entre las personas de su edad, pero con los ancianos parecía tener muy buenas migas.

—Voy a envejecer diez años cuando acabe con esto —se quejó el rizado, que estaba sentado en la barra, justo delante de él, ahora era su sitio habitual— Pónmelo para llevar.

Se refería al café que le acababa de pedir. Frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, apenas eran las nueve y media, sólo había como siete personas en el local. Le pareció raro que estuviese a punto de irse, llevaba poco más de una hora allí.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó preparando lo que le había pedido.

Harry giró el portátil, dejándole ver palabras desconocidas en un documento de Word, estaban escritas en prosa.

—Poesía, en francés —le dio nuevamente la vuelta al portátil, tecleando algo rápido— y muchas prisas, el autor es un idiota.

Otra de las cosas que había descubierto, es que dominaba cuatro idiomas: italiano, inglés, francés y alemán. _Tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupada_ , le había dicho cuando se sorprendió por ese dato.

—Pues menos mal que no te oye —se limitó a responder, negando con la cabeza, colocó el café a un lado de su “mesa de trabajo” improvisada—. Debería cobrarte el doble, cada vez te expandes en más sitios.

—Es lo mismo si me sentara en una de las mesas… ¿me cobrabas más cuando estaba sentado allí? —se quedó en silencio, como intentando recordar y confirmar su sospecha.

—Te cobraba lo mismo, ¿por qué colocarte aquí si tienes más espacio en la mesa?

—No puedo hablar con nadie y me aburro muy rápido —se explicó con una sonrisa pueril.

—Pero si me hablas una vez por hora —resopló, dándose la vuelta para sacar un par de platos y terminar de colocar uno de los pedidos que Niall le había pasado antes.

—¿Y las risas que nos echamos? —se defendió, empezando a guardar las cosas en su morral.

—Te ríes de mis trabajadores, yo sólo finjo que me hace gracia —le puso el papel rectangular de la cuenta—, se llama buen servicio al cliente.

—No tengo quejas respeto al servicio que das, que no es por reírme las gracias.

Y ahí estaba, la sonrisa socarrona que siempre precedía a uno de sus encuentros. No iba a caer, no siendo las nueve de la mañana y teniendo todo un día entero de trabajo. El rizado colocó un par de billetes, justo después de ojear la cuenta. Se limitó a darle el cambio, quizás con cierta brusquedad.

—Sólo toma tu café y vete a donde sea que tengas que ir —contestó de mala gana.

—Tengo una cita con Sarah —levantó ambas cejas, sugestivamente—, tiene cosas que hacer por la tarde, así que la adelantó. Lo bueno es que… tengo más tiempo libre por la tarde.

Esa era la clase de frase que se dejaba caer, que no necesitaba explicación, porque ambos sabían el trasfondo. Sonrió, desviando la mirada.

—Trabajo hasta las diez, tómalo o déjalo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, levantándose por fin de su sitio.

—Dile a tu jefe que es un explotador —hizo el amago de darse la vuelta, pero luego puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativo—. Oh, espera…

Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, como un niño travieso. Le contesto con un gesto de la mano: el dedo medio. Eso logró que se diera la vuelta y saliera de su local.

**°°°**

—¿Lotts?

Estaba con Harry, ambos parcialmente desnudos sobre su cama. Mantenía un pie en el pecho del mayor, evitando que vuelva a acercarse, ya que le había costado deshacerse de sus manos cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar, y tenía que usar la cabeza correcta para hablar con su hermana. Normalmente, no contestaba llamadas en una situación como esa, pero tenía un tono especial para ella y para su tía.

—Louis, ¿estás ocupado? —preguntó Lottie en un tono más dulzón de lo habitual.

Miró al rizado que ya había desistido en su intento de impedir la llamada, ahora estaba tranquilamente tumbado a su lado, esperando.

—No ¿ha pasado algo? —se sentó en el borde de la cama, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, no estaba cómodo hablando con su hermana delante de Harry.

—Bueno, de hecho, te echaba de menos…

Louis resopló, le iba a pedir algo, su hermana era adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su carácter no le permitía ser tan expresiva. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre iba acompañado de una petición. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que continuara. Su hermana soltó un suspiró, ya se había dado cuenta que él no se había tragado su espontánea demostración de afecto.

—Está bien, lo cierto es que mi amiga Julia ¿la recuerdas? Pues está aquí visitando a su familia y resulta que es el cumpleaños de su primo, será sólo una reunión muy tranquila, entre amigos. De hecho, ella me invitó y por eso llamaba…

Miró el reloj de pared, marcaban las diez y media. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántos? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuántos años cumple el primo de tu amiga.

—N-No lo sé, supongo que debe ser de nuestra edad o un año mayor.

Arrugó la nariz, olía la mentira, la olía, aunque estuvieran a tres horas de distancia.

—¿Y qué dice tu tía?

—Pues que lo consulte contigo primero…

Muy lista, le cargaba la responsabilidad de evitar que su hermana se emborrachara con quince años y a saber qué otras cosas más.

—Louis, su casa está a veinte minutos. De hecho, ni siquiera tiene que molestarse en venir a por mí, Julia dice que puedo quedarme a dormir con ella.

_Y una mierda._

—Sinceramente, no creo que sea buena idea —empezó diciendo con suavidad.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —y por supuesto, su hermana no iba a aceptar el no de buena gana.

—Lottie, ¿qué adolescente de catorce o quince años, empieza su propia fiesta casi a las once? —se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, no iba a discutir delante de Harry.

—No lo sé, está en casa de sus padres, supongo que puede permitirse empezar a la hora que quiera —respondió a la defensiva.

Y ahora mismo, le gustaría que su hermana pudiese ver la cara de exasperación que estaba poniendo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir mintiendo?

—¿Me estás diciendo que tienen supervisión de adultos?

—No lo sé, yo sólo quiero ir a ver a mi amiga, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan complicado?

—Pues queda con ella mañana, temprano —escuchó a su hermana maldecir por lo bajo—. Estoy listo para escucharte decirme la verdad…

—¡Bien! Lo de su cumpleaños era verdad, está cumpliendo diecinueve, y sí que es primo de Juls, técnicamente es mayor de edad, nos vigilará.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada irónica, pero se abstuvo por no empeorar la situación. Por supuesto que no las iba a vigilar, a penas y podría cuidarse a sí mismo.

—Sinceramente, no veo cómo puedes encajar ahí —empezó explicando con amabilidad—. La mayoría se dedicará a beber, a ser parte de juegos absurdos, para emborracharse más o quitarse la ropa, e idear juegos aún más estúpidos.

—No voy a beber —lloriqueó y él tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, esta era exactamente la clase de situación que ya había vivido, pero siempre había estado en el lugar de su hermana—. Venga, Louis, por favor…

—Lo siento, pero no, es tarde y definitivamente, no vas a quedarte a dormir allí.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es como si fuera familia, es el primo de Juls!

—No lo es para mí, Lottie.

—Sabes qué, sigues actuando como si fueras papá, pero ¿adivina qué? ¡Están muertos! ¡Y por lo que a mí respecta, no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme si puedo o no ir!

Su hermana colgó justo después de finalizar su pequeño discurso. A él le estaba costando tragarse la rabia, y algo más, algo metálico que se había colado en sus papilas gustativas en cuanto Lottie mencionó la muerte de sus padres. Quizás era sangre, por culpa de morderse el labio con tanta fuerza.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a un Harry ya vestido que se apoyó en el marco, observándolo en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó tras dejarlo regularizar su agitada respiración.

—Dijo que no tengo autoridad para negarle sus salidas y colgó —respondió cortante.

Agradeció el gesto del rizado, el no tener que entrar a decirle que esa noche no iba a pasar nada.

—¡Quería irse de fiesta con tíos de diecinueve! —explotó, tras no aguantar más tiempo guardándoselo—. Ni siquiera los conozco… _no voy a beber_ —hizo una pobre imitación del tono de voz de Lottie— ¡Yo empecé a beber a los catorce, con quién demonios cree que está hablando!

Harry sólo lo escuchó en silencio, con el ceño fruncido.

—Quizás ella de verdad no iba a beber…

—¡Estaba mintiendo, la conozco!

—Está bien, joder, no tienes que gritarme —se quejó, levantando ambas manos en señal de paz—. Pero sabes qué hará ¿no?

—Por su bien, espero que no haga nada —se imaginaba que intentaría ir en cuanto sus tíos se fueran a la cama, viejas tradiciones adolescentes.

—Deberías ir saliendo hacía allí —le aconsejó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo —empezó a teclear un mensaje—, le diré a mi tía que la castigue por los próximos quince años si la pilla saliendo.

El moreno dio un paso en su dirección y le quitó el móvil, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, él le dio la explicación.

—Dijiste que no te ve con facultado para eso—empezó diciendo—. El acabar castigados, nos hacía odiar un poco a quién estaba a cargo, pero eso les daba autoridad. No estoy seguro de cómo funciona todo con tus hermanas, pero se ve como que deberías ser tú quien lo haga. 

Levantó ambas cejas, su punto de vista tenía sentido, era brillante. No le gustaba verse como _la persona a cargo_ , eso le revivía cuadros de ansiedad y muchos recuerdos de cómo discutía con sus padres por situaciones parecidas. Porque quién era él, sólo tenía veinte años. Se negaba a admitir, que quizás en su momento tuviesen razón.

Miró la hora en su móvil… puff, iba a llegar tardísimo, pero tenía que ir. Y agradecía enormemente al universo, de que esa situación le haya pasado un sábado por la noche, porque así al día siguiente no tenía que preocuparse por el trabajo.

—No te veía tan sabio —respondió mientras se encaminaba al interior de la habitación a buscar el resto de su ropa.

—Capullo —le soltó manteniéndose aún en la puerta— supongo, que debería irme ya.

—Gracias —le soltó, tras unos segundos de sostenerle la mirada.

—No me interesan las palabras, agradécemelo con hechos —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa—, escríbeme cuando regreses… o si golpeas a alguien en esa fiesta…sí, me interesaría saber eso.

Entrecerró los ojos ante el comentario, luego le lanzó una de sus zapatillas, fastidiado.

—Vete, adiós.

Harry se marchó, riendo. Y Louis se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, extrañamente reconfortado, aliviado… una sensación que no vino después de un orgasmo como estaba acostumbrado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confieso que me quedé bloqueada a mitad del capitulo y lo terminé reescribiendo entero, y espero que les guste como quedo, ya saben dónde están los comentarios *guiño, guiño, codazo, codazo*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DATO: Las endorfinas son sustancias naturales sintetizadas por el cerebro que, entre otras cosas, alivian el dolor como sólo pueden hacerlo los opiáceos que incluyen a la morfina, la heroína y la codeína. Y la serotonina, que nos ayuda a tener un estado de ánimo tranquilo y relajado.

**CUARTA SEMANA DE AGOSTO, 2012**

Dos días después, Louis entro en la cafetería, exhausto de un fin de semana lleno de hostilidad y discusiones. Lottie sí que había terminado saliendo esa noche, por lo que cuando lo vio entrando a sacarla de la casa –que olía a marihuana, nicotina y diferentes variedades de alcohol–, se quedó pasmada. Estaba demasiado desorientada como para discutir nada esa noche, y él había preferido no preguntar si su estado era por el alcohol u otra cosa más.

Lo problemático vino después, cuando Louis no supo por dónde empezar la lista de cosas que su hermana había hecho mal, el resumen es que la cosa no había acabado bien, ella no le hablaba y se había negado a regresar con él antes de tiempo. Por suerte su tía había intervenido, abogando por la calma, por eso coordinaron que la llevaría esa semana.

—Te ves horrible —Liam estaba detrás de la barra, donde se había sentado, apoyando la cara sobre la superficie fría— ¿tan mal ha ido?

—¿Tienes un ibuprofeno? Me duele la garganta —es lo único que supo responder.

—Creo que tenemos en el botiquín.

Desapareció en el interior del local, al tiempo que la campanilla de la puerta de ingreso, sonaba. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza, empezaba a ser consciente de cierto murmullo de fondo, eran risas. Hasta ahora no había mirado alrededor, así que se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, observándole. Había curiosidad y algo más, en su mirada.

—¿Ahora son amigos? —preguntó al castaño que acababa de regresar con la pastilla y un vaso de agua— ¿cuándo paso?

Niall estaba sentado frente Harry, con unas siete adolescentes a su alrededor, era algo que ya había visto antes, y seguía yendo en aumento cada vez que hacia una de sus presentaciones. Estaba seguro de que llegaría el día, en que aparecería con un contrato firmado para alguna disquera. No es que fuese un gran conocedor de música, pero el chico tenía lo necesario, había visto brillar a otros cantantes como menos talento y carisma.

—Niall dijo que se encontraron de casualidad en el parque ayer. No sé, supongo que hicieron buenas migas.

Louis los observó, con el ceño fruncido. No había suficiente gente alrededor de ellos como para entender el nervioso jugueteo de Harry con los dedos. Se los estrujaba, pasaba a dar golpecitos en la mesa con ellos, y las miraba, de forma disimulada, casi imperceptible. Pero repasaba a cada una de las chicas, como auto convenciéndose que no eran demasiadas.

No debería sentir la necesidad de hacer algo, ni tampoco sentir el reflejo de su nerviosismo en el pie, golpeteando el suelo con impaciencia. Se tomó la pastilla de un trago, sin quitar la vista de esos dos. No era su problema, no estaban cerca de ser quince personas…

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esta vez con atención y empezó a contar. Sólo en esa planta eran quince, sin incluirlo a él o a las personas del segundo piso.

_Mierda._

No era nerviosismo lo que estaba viendo, eran los primeros síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad. Ahora entendía el exceso de tensión en la mandíbula, la rigidez de los hombros y la respiración cada vez más agitada.

_Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago…_

—Niall —llamó, con tono bastante más amable del que le gustaría usar en realidad— porque no tocas algo, ya sé que es sábado, pero necesito animarme…

El chico se giró a mirarle por primera vez, con una sonrisa, totalmente ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando a la persona frente a él, al igual que las otras siete personas a tu alrededor.

Harry, por el contrario, mordisqueaba su labio inferior, los gestos se habían vuelta un poco más evidentes. Sus fosas nasales se dilataban con cierta fiereza, los ojos estaban fijos en algún punto, las manos empezaban a adquirir cierto temblor. Casi saltó de alegría cuando su compañero se levantó seguido de las adolescentes, para irse a acomodar en la parte superior del local, desde donde siempre hacía sus pequeños conciertos.

Se quedó en su lugar, esperando ver que la soledad hiciera lo suyo en el rizado, pero no vio mucha mejoría, salvo por el parpadeo rápido que había hecho. Sus pies actuaron por voluntad propia, avanzando hasta la mesa donde estaba el editor. Se quedó de pie al principio, dudando entre volver a la barra o sentarse. Optó por esto último.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó finalmente— ¿cómo te ayudo?

No era un profesional, sólo sabía que tenía que incitarle a respirar y que probablemente, se pondría peor si no lo distraía. Sólo recibió silencio como respuesta, y el ruido de su respiración, cada vez más sonora y agitada.

El tiempo se le hizo eterno, él se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y a cerrar las manos en puños, para ocultar los temblores. Vio como los nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí, donde no escuchara voces a su alrededor, donde sintiera que estaba solo. Le sujeto por la muñeca, provocando que abriese los ojos, que le mirase por fin.

—Ven —le susurró, poniéndose en pie—, vamos Harry.

Otra vez no obtuvo respuesta, pero al menos sí que consiguió que se moviera. Sacarlo a la calle no haría que mejorase, fuera también tendría gente pasando, por lo que le guio hasta el pequeño cuarto que tenían dentro, donde solían comer. Tenían una mesa muy pequeña, con algunas sillas regadas por ahí. Cerró la puerta una vez estuvieron ambos dentro.

—Necesito llamar a Sarah —consiguió articular Harry unos instantes después, sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo tendió—. Llámala.

Harry se movió hasta sentarse en una silla, y hundió la cara entre sus manos, ya no estaban temblando, pero su respiración aún era errática. Lo observó un rato más, temiendo que pudiese empezar a ahogarse, sin embargo, lo oyó hacer una cuenta regresiva entre susurros.

—N-noventa y siete…noventa y-y cuatro…

Cuando tuvo claro que debía ser algún ejercicio para calmarse, se centró en buscar el contacto de su terapeuta.

—¿Harry? —le había respondido a la primera.

—No, s-soy…—¿Qué coño era? — Louis, es que él me dijo que la llamara, él está…había muchas personas, lo saque de ahí, pero ahora está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

Hubo un silencio, dramáticamente prolongado, estaba a punto de preguntar si le había colgado, hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Mándame tu ubicación, voy para allá —podía oír de fondo el golpe seco de una puerta al cerrarse—. Y Louis, haz que respire, intenta distraerlo…cuéntale lo que sea, no dejes que se quede en silencio pensando.

Que es exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

—Vale —dijo antes de colgar y enviarle la ubicación solicitada.

Respiró hondo antes de mirarlo, seguía en su cuenta regresiva. No sabía que decirle para distraerlo, no se consideraba la persona más dicharachera del mundo, no le salía.

—Harry… —llamó, sin saber cómo continuar—, ya está de camino Sarah.

El chico levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos acuosos y parecía aterrado. 

_No dejes que se quede en silencio pensando._

Cogió aire, envalentonándose.

—Mi hermana me odia, oficialmente —soltó de sopetón—, salió de fiesta cuando todos dormían, la tuve que ir a sacar de una casa que apestaba a antro de mala muerte. Y no, no le atice a nadie, pero ganas no me faltaron…

Harry pareció prestarle atención, parecía querer decir algo, por la forma en la que abrió y cerró la boca.

—En fin, supongo que en diciembre dejaré que sea una persona con vida social otra vez —continuó, todavía nervioso por el improvisado monologo que se estaba montando—. ¿Quieres agua?

El chico asintió, su respiración empezaba a ser cada vez más acompasada, parecía estar tranquilizándose.

—¿Por qué en diciembre? —su voz le pilló por sorpresa, mientras se hacía con un vaso de agua del dispensador y se lo tendía.

—No lo sé, sólo estaba siendo exagerado, su cumpleaños es a fin de mes —respondió, viendo como bebía con dificultad del vaso—, estoy seguro que empezará a sumar puntos para entonces.

—Parece muy lista.

Harry se detuvo a pelearse con sus rizos, quería sujetárselos en un moño al parecer, pero no estaba siendo muy hábil con las manos.

—Lo es… ¿quieres que te ayude? —le salió solo, al verlo fallar por segunda vez.

El mayor frunció el ceño, pero no respondió, así que tomo eso como un sí. Se acercó algo inseguro, hasta la silla donde estaba sentado y le robo la goma de pelo de la mano. Empezó a juntar los mechones rebeldes con cuidado, haciendo todo lo posible para que quedara decente. Tenía algo de experiencia por las gemelas, claro que con ellas siempre tenía más instrumentación que sus propias manos.

—Esto ya quedó —dijo algo complacido con el trabajo.

Los ojos verdes le miraban desde abajo, inexplicables, penetrantes. Y le estaban poniendo nervioso, tanto que quiso apartarse, pero las manos de Harry evitaron que se moviera y, por el contrario, lo arrastraron hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruño.

Intentó levantarse, pero lo tenía bien sujeto. Claro que sí de verdad quisiera, podría terminar saliéndose con la suya, pero una minúscula e insurgente, parte de él se sentía complacida con la situación.

—Gracias —le susurró el mayor, aún con la vista clavada en sus ojos y sus dedos presionándose contra su cintura.

Quería creer que sólo estaba hablando del moño, pero la manera en la que lo miraba, le decía otra historia distinta, más extensa y más profunda.

—No es nada.

Tuvo que desviar la mirada, era demasiado, se sentía agitado y algo avergonzado. Aunque ya había dejado de intentar levantarse, y había plantado las palmas en los hombros del otro, porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas, ni dónde ponerlas. Y entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la barbilla, era la respiración de Harry chocando contra esa zona, enviándole impulsos nerviosos a todas partes del cuerpo, tensándolo.

—Oye, estabas sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad hace dos minutos —volvió a gruñir, pero sin hacer nada cuando lo volvió a besar, esta vez más cerca de la comisura.

—Cinco —le corrigió— terminó hace cinco minutos, ya estoy mejor.

—Genial, entonces ya vet…

No acabo esa frase porque sintió los dedos fríos colarse por debajo de su camiseta, delineando el borde de su pantalón.

—Esto es un impulso —sus palabras rebotaron contra su cuello, tranquilas, mientras seguía deslizando sus labios por ahí—, no me dejes quitarte la ropa.

El tacto dejo de ser placentero, sus sentidos habían vuelvo avivarse, dejándolo alerta y con el sabor amargo de la realidad.

—No tenía pensado hacerlo —bisbiseo de mala gana, atrapando las manos que ahora amasaban el final de su espalda—, tengo que volver a trabajar.

Consiguió ponerse en pie, pero él no le soltó las manos, entrelazó los dedos, y volvió a buscar su mirada. No entendía bien qué es lo que quería ahora, no lo entendió hasta que, de un tirón, estampó un beso en sus labios. No fue un roce delicado como antes, sino hambriento, demandante. Louis tardó en reaccionar, no para bien, claramente. Recuperó la libertad en sus manos, antes de alejarlo de un firme empujón. Nada tan brusco como para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero lo suficiente como para salvar las distancias, y su espacio personal.

—Siéntate y espera aquí a tu terapeuta, iré a traer tus cosas —le ordeno y le devolvió su móvil que hasta ahora había permanecido en el bolsillo—, ponte a jugar algo o no sé, pero distráete.

Fue lo último que le dedico, se apresuró a escabullirse por la puerta. Necesitaba poner barreras de por medio, para no volver a caer en las manos de Harry. Siempre había pensado que la atracción física era algo controlable, que no era nada más allá de una simple cuestión de química, pero con él…con Harry, era como entrar en una burbuja donde sólo podía respirar su aire, y sus caricias se convertían en el alimento necesario para sobrevivir.

—Por favor, dime que no te lo has follado ahí dentro —la voz de Liam lo sobresaltó— comemos en esa mesa…

 _Ganas no me han faltado_ , pensó. Sabía que tenía que verse algo sospechoso: mejillas enrojecidas, respiración agitada y labios hinchados.

—Claro que no —respondió a toda prisa—, ¿sabes si llegó alguien preguntando por él?

—No, ¿pasa algo?

—Te lo cuento luego, voy a traerle sus cosas.

Escuchó de fondo los acordes de la guitarra de su otro compañero, parecía que tenía a todo el mundo entretenido, ya que cuando volvió a las mesas sus miradas estaban plantadas en Niall. Contó alrededor de treinta personas, mientras recogía las cosas de Harry de la mesa y las metía dentro del morral que siempre solía llevar.

La pantalla del portátil ya lucia oscura para cuando la vio, dudo unos segundos, pero al final decidió que mejor guardaba lo que sea en lo que trabajaba. La pantalla se encendió de nuevo, dejando a la vista documento de Word, con un nombre que rezaba: _15 de julio_. Frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a guardar el archivo y cerrar la pantalla.

—Cuando me habló sobre un Louis, realmente espera que no fueras tú —la voz de una mujer lo sobresaltó cuando estaba metiendo el portátil en su funda— ¿Cómo has estado?

Claro que tenía que ser ella, la única psicoterapeuta que había estado de turno la noche que sus padres habían tenido el accidente, la que les había hecho un seguimiento a él y a sus hermanas. La misma que le había recomendado en incontables ocasiones un tratamiento a largo plazo. El primer año había sido difícil, los ataques de ansiedad no le avisaban, y su fragilidad emocional lo atacaba con recuerdos esporádicos; por eso le había insistido en seguir con sus visitas. Pero cada vez le amargaba más el hablar de sus sentimientos, no sabía hacerlo, lo incomodaba y pronto había descubierto, que era la nueva causa de su ansiedad: las citas de los miércoles con ella.

Hasta ahora sólo había oído su nombre, pero ni siquiera se había planteado que fuese la misma Sarah que conocía, es decir, ¿cuánta probabilidad había que fuera la misma?

—Sarah —dijo a modo de saludo—, ¿ha hablado de mí?

—Bueno, por insistencia mía, por lo de ese día en su departamento —los ojos marrones de la mujer, lo escudriñaban atentamente—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Suspiró y alargó la mano para darle el morral.

—Estoy perfectamente, Sarah, no te preocupes —no quería ser grosero, pero esa mujer le traía todos los malos recuerdos de los que quería huir—. Está dentro, vamos.

—Eso es bueno, él necesita a alguien estable —comentó, al tiempo que le seguía dentro del local.

—N-No… nosotros… no tenemos una relación —aclaró incómodo.

Ella levantó las cejas acompañado con un resoplido, luego sólo presiono el puente de su nariz.

—¿Te ha dicho algo? —al ver su cara de confusión, agregó— sobre por qué está así.

—No mucho, sólo lo del TLP y la fobia, sinceramente, no creo que sea asunto mío, parece algo muy personal.

Sarah lo escuchó en silencio, con expresión vacía y ojos analíticos. Odiaba eso, que le mirasen así, como si no usaran el mismo idioma, como esperando a ver algún indicio de flaqueza.

—Como profesional, no debería decir esto, pero tú ya no eres mi paciente y él es el hijo de una de mis mejores amigas —comenzó, con voz calmada—. Él necesita a gente que se preocupe a su lado, que sí crea que es asunto suyo cualquier cosa que le pase, aunque eso le haga sentir incómodo. ¿Crees que una fobia se cura con comodidad? Necesita esto, necesita cierta exposición, saber cómo reaccionar y enfrentarse a su miedo. ¿Sabes por qué viene aquí? Endorfina y serotonina, tú eres el desencadenante para ambas, pero no es ni de lejos su realidad.

No sabía qué decir, tenía exceso de información, que no quería ni necesitaba, porque eso provocaría sentimientos, peligrosos sentimientos. Pero había estado escondiendo su curiosidad en un armario, y ahora era un monstruo sacando las garras por obtener libertad.

—Yo no debería ser su terapeuta, ni él debería estar aquí, pero se negó a seguir con el tratamiento en la ciudad, y su madre estaba aterrada por no saber lo que iba a hacer estando solo, así que me hago cargo mientras decide si quiere o no mejorar.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque creo que el sexo casual, sólo lo distrae de tomar esa decisión. No me malinterpretes, no me parece mal, no a menos que eso signifique un medio de evasión a su propio dolor.

—Ya basta, Sarah, déjalo en paz —la voz de Harry los sobresaltó a los dos.

El chico le quitó de mala gana sus cosas y no miró atrás cuando salió del local, tampoco se despidió de Louis.

°°°

El resto de la semana, Harry no se pasó por la cafetería, no le llamo, ni siquiera le escribió. Y eso, a Louis, le parecía bien, se había pasado todos los días con las palabras de la psicoterapeuta en la cabeza. Le martilleaban, le escocían, le recordaban la alarma que se había encendido, en su cabeza, las primeras veces que terminaron en la cama.

Se estuvo mintiendo todo ese tiempo. Claro que no necesitaba saber detalles de la vida del otro, no cuando era sólo sexo, cuando eran encuentros esporádicos. Pero lo que tenían ellos…se había vuelto una costumbre, algo de todos los días, algo natural. ¿Cuántos detalles de su vida estaba ignorando? ¿cuántos síntomas? ¿qué tanto la había estado cagando?

—Que le den —le animó Liam tras unos minutos en silencio— a la psicoterapeuta. Cómo ibas a saber que estaba tan jodido. Ni siquiera te lo plantees, no es tu culpa.

Le había contado todo a su amigo, desde los encuentros casuales con Harry, hasta la última conversación con Sarah. No podía seguir guardándose eso dentro, porque iba a acabar destrozándose el cerebro de tanto pensar. Y ahora estaban los dos sentados en el sofá, en su casa, Liam con una cerveza en la mano y él con un canuto de hierba que se había enrolado hace unos segundos.

—Sabía lo de la fobia, y el trastorno, una persona normal, pregunta —aspiró del filtro un par de veces antes de continuar— ¿Debería escribirle? Parecía molesto la última vez, no quiero que piense que yo opino como ella. Que le jodan, no hay una sola forma correcta de lidiar con las cosas malas que nos pasan.

Miraba distraído la mesita de centro, donde reposaban sus móviles, totalmente silenciosos.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piense?

La pregunta de Liam le pilló desprevenido y arrugó el entrecejo, triturándose las neuronas en busca de una respuesta.

—No es lo que él piense, es sólo que a veces, creo que me veo reflejado —confesó—. Escuché a demasiadas personas entonces, excepto a mí, lo que yo quería hacer, cómo me quería recuperar. Terminé yendo a la terapia a la fuerza, no porque me sentía listo.

Liam suspiró, palmeando su pierna, él le había conocido en medio de esa confusión emocional en la que estaba por entonces. Por eso se hicieron tan cercanos, le encontró un par de veces, hiperventilando en el interior de la cocina. Y lo había ayudado a respirar, a ir a buscar a sus hermanas cuando él era incapaz de verlas a la cara.

—Bueno, huyo de esas personas ¿no? Por eso acabó aquí, debe estar buscando su propia voz —le dio otro trago a su cerveza, el último—. No sé desde cuando las endorfinas son malas para la salud, nos ayudan a sentirnos felices.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre sentirse feliz y serlo de verdad —la hierba empezaba a surtir efecto en su cabeza, lo estaba relajando.

—Parece que te está pegando —señaló el canuto, con una sonrisa tímida—. No sé, creo que por tu tranquilidad deberías hablar con él, pero ¿querrá él hablar contigo?

—Excelente pregunta —apuntó mientras se estiraba a coger el móvil.

Se quedó inmóvil con la pantalla desbloqueada, en blanco. Al final, tecleo con sinceridad y consistencia.

 **_10:40 p.m._ ** _Quiero hablar contigo._

—¿Debería irme? —preguntó Liam, revisando por primera vez su propio móvil— Parece que sí, Niall lloriquea por salir a tomar algo, le fallaron sus colegas.

Se le dibujó una sonrisa, no estaba tan al tanto de esos dos, pero los había visto más cercanos últimamente.

—Que no le van los penes, Liam —le recordó con malicia—, emborracharlo no cambiara eso.

El castaño pareció enmudecer de pronto, tensando la mandíbula, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo.

—¿Qué? ¿qué dije? —le preguntó algo preocupado.

—Es que… p-puede que…puede que, con unas copas, se sienta más relajado a la hora de expresarse.

Frunció el ceño. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó horrorizado, dando una nueva y necesaria calada al canuto.

—¡Nada! De hecho…bueno, es que estábamos los dos bastante bebidos ¿sabes? —la redundes del castaño lo estaba poniendo nervioso— y él empezó a hablar, tonterías al principio, pero luego… dijo que le gustaba mi sonrisa.

No se pudo contener, pero tuvo que reírse, quizás a causa del embotamiento mental por la hierba.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿quince años? —lo pico.

—Cállate, no se trata de lo que dijo, sino de _cómo_ lo dijo —dijo algo disgustado— me tocó la cara, exactamente como lo hace alguien que está a punto de darte un beso.

Su móvil vibro, distrayéndolo del tema.

 **_10:46 p.m._ ** _No quiero hablar, Louis._

—Vale, y entonces ¿te lo vas a llevar de fiesta a ver si continúan con lo del otro día? —hizo tiempo, pensando en una respuesta para el rizado.

—¿Está mal que vaya con la ilusión de que continúe con lo que empezó?

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

—Está mal si es sólo eso, una ilusión inducida por el alcohol. Luego se despertará, al día siguiente: desnudo y a tu lado. Eso me suena a drama en la cafetería —le advirtió—. Creo que deberías aspirar a alguien que no necesite de alcohol para besarte.

Liam le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar en principio, hasta que se vio rodeado por sus brazos, apretujándolo.

—Es muy tierno que intentes protegerme —habló aun sin soltarlo—¿te cae mal Niall?

Le costó un exceso de fuerza deshacerse de los musculosos brazos del castaño.

—Claro que no, es buena persona y hace mejores chistes que tú —declaró alisándose la camiseta—, pero creo que está pasando por la etapa en la que tonteas con tu sexualidad, y está bien, pero deja que experimente con otro. No quiero verte acampando en mi sofá, comiéndote el helado de las gemelas.

Liam se deshizo en risas.

—Me cuidaré, no te preocupes —se levantó, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo— En fin, te veo mañana… si tú quieres acampar en mi sofá, sólo llama.

Negó con la cabeza, despidiéndole con un gesto de la mano, para luego volver su atención al móvil ahora que ya estaba solo. Harry…

 **_10:58 p.m._ ** _Entonces ven y no hablemos._

°°°

Sujetó las sábanas con fuerza, era el único lugar del que podía sostenerse. Harry se lo estaba follando con demencia, salvaje y sin palabras. Desde que se había presentado en su puerta, no habían intercambiado ni el hola. Le había destrozado los labios con sus besos, los había lamido, apretujado entre sus dientes, se los había amasado con desesperación.

Había tardado todavía menos en deshacerse de su ropa, mientras caminaban a trompicones hasta la habitación, tocándose, arañándose y aferrándose al otro, como si fueran su salvavidas en un mar embravecido. No se soltaron al caer en la cama, ni cuando Harry se peleaba con su ropa interior, rasgándola ante la frustración.

Harry le introdujo dos dedos de golpe para prepararlo, ansioso. Y, en consecuencia, Louis había dejado la marca de sus dientes en su hombro izquierdo. Se buscaban la boca, enredando sus lenguas, sólo por si acaso a alguno se le escapaba decir algo. Pero era inevitable, el placer, los restos de marihuana en el cuerpo de Louis lo estaban haciendo alejarse de la meta.

El rizado, viéndolo venir, había quitado sus dedos con cierta brusquedad, dándole la vuelta para que quedase con la cara contra el colchón. Y se había enterrado en él, sujetándole de la cadera, con fuerza y sabía que podía quedarle ahí las huellas de esas manos enormes.

El ruido del choque de sus cuerpos era obsceno, rebotaba en las paredes de esa habitación silenciosa, mientras él se esforzaba por hundir la cara en las sábanas, acallándose. Hasta que no pudo más, le faltaba el aire a causa de las oleadas de placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo sin contemplaciones. Y Harry parecía estar perdiéndose en cada embestida, perdiendo su silencio junto a él, acompañándolo con jadeos cada vez más altos.

—Quiero verte… te quiero encima —había acabado soltando el mayor, con la respiración entrecortada.

Hizo lo que le pidió, estremeciéndose con la nueva posición, era su favorita y, también era la que le dejaba más destrozado, pero no se podía tener todo en esta vida. No iba a negar que ya le faltaban fuerzas, pero la descarga de adrenalina que provoco la mano del rizado, cuando viajo hasta su erección; ayudó a sentirse revitalizado.

Apoyó las manos en el pecho del otro, clavando las uñas cada vez que descendía sobre su regazo, retomando el ritmo. Los atentos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, le daban ese plus de excitación que necesitaba cada vez que, si impulsaba, cada vez que sentía que era demasiado.

Esa mirada hambrienta se deleitaba viendo cómo se follaba, sin necesitarle. Y, aun así, levantaba la cadera de vez en cuando, sólo para verlo temblar, para oírlo gemir sin tapujos, sin vergüenza, y para hacerlo perder el control de sus propios movimientos.

Las manos de Harry dejaron su erección cuando la sintió palpitante, lista para finalizar, y las deslizó hasta posicionarla al final de su espalda, apretando sus nalgas. Empezando a colaborar con más vehemencia, elevando su cadera, haciéndolo sentir imposiblemente lleno.

Era demasiado, se sentía sobrepasado y no estaba seguro si era a causa de la hierba, o de la química que siempre surgía entre los dos, esa que cada vez iba en aumento.

El orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza, más que otras veces, le dejó temblando y con la cara hundida en el cuello del otro. Los espasmos tardaron en calmarse, ayudando a Harry a correrse con la misma fuerza que él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones erráticas, eran ahora el único sonido que se oía, de lo único que eran conscientes.

Al menos, hasta que los brazos de Harry se aflojaron, y cayeron sobre la cama, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Se movió con cierta dificultad, sin poder disimular una mueca de incomodidad cuando dejo de estar encima.

—Lo siento —el rizado fue el primero en hablar.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Nada que una ducha caliente y algo de reposo, no curase. Harry se mantuvo en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que se vio en la necesidad de girar la cabeza, para cerciorarse que no estuviese dormido. Y no lo estaba, lo observaba buscando una respuesta para alguna pregunta que no había verbalizado.

—Por lo que te dijo Sarah —finalizó su oración anterior, al parecer en su cabeza no había transcurrido el tiempo—. Pensaba que te sentirías incómodo conmigo, después de eso.

Se mordió el labio, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después, aún lo tenía sensible. Estaban hablando, de algo más que anécdotas, más allá de las trivialidades de siempre.

—Yo también fui su paciente —confesó, tras un breve debate interno— ¿no te lo ha contado?

Harry parecía agradablemente sorprendido por su espontaneidad.

—Sólo dijo que te conocía… ¿por qué? ¿de qué te trato?

Él sería la segunda persona, fuera de su entorno familiar, que se enteraría de eso.

—Depresión y cuadros de ansiedad.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se removió a su lado, girando sobre su costado, para poder verlo mejor. Se quedó en silencio, sólo esperando a que continuara, pero realmente no sabía qué más adicionar a ello.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—¿Ahora estás bien o sólo cambiaste de profesional?

—Dejé la terapia, las pastillas me dejaban ido y llegué a un punto en el que me estresaba más ir, que el resto de mi vida —miraba a un punto fijo en el techo—Sinceramente, aún tengo cosas que resolver, pero al menos ya no me cuesta tanto como antes.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que las terapias no funcionan?

—¡No! —giró tan rápido la cara que temió desnucarse en el proceso—. Quiero decir, claro que si funcionan. Sólo digo que…tienes que querer mejorar para que sean útiles de verdad.

—Entiendo.

—¿Tú …no quieres mejorar?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar, realmente empezaba a creer que no iba a hacerlo, llevaba todo ese tiempo sin ahondar demasiado en el tema ¿por qué lo haría ahora?

—Sí quería —frunció el ceño ante su propia frase—, quiero.

—¿Pero?

—Hoy no te callas nada ¿no?

Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando demasiado en si era o no su asunto, ya habían cruzado la línea del cero interés y, quería estar seguro de no estar complicándole las cosas.

—¿Cuántas veces más tienes que acostarte conmigo para asumir que ya no somos sólo dos extraños?

Él sonrió, pero volvió a quedarse en silencio por un tiempo prolongado. Normalmente, con otras personas, se sentiría nervioso por tener que esperar respuestas, de que den rodeos, pero Harry necesitaba esos silencios, entendía que a veces, encontrar las palabras siempre costaba más para las personas que tendían a no usarlas en voz alta.

—Pero no quiero hablar de lo que paso, ni contigo, ni con nadie —dijo finalmente, desvió la mirada— Y, supongo que asumí que ahora somos una extraña forma de amistad, el otro día en la cafetería, cuando me ayudaste con el pelo.

—Ah eso…también puedo hacer otra variedad de peinados, en los que se incluyen las trenzas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada suave y armoniosa.

—Siéntete libre de probar en mí.

No pudo evitar alargar una mano para tocarle los mechones que caían desordenados, alrededor de su cara. Harry cerró los ojos, se le iban curvando las comisuras conforme sus dedos jugueteaban con los rizos.

—¿Por qué no lo escribes?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pero no abrió los ojos, ni le apartó la mano, parecía que sus dedos lo mantenían absorto en una burbuja de calma.

—¿Cómo?

—Dijiste que no querías hablarlo, así que pensé que podrías escribir —se explicó—siempre escuche que eso funcionaba, al menos hasta que puedas decirlo en voz alta…no sé, es sólo una idea.

El rizado abrió finalmente sus ojos, brillaban con la poca luz que se colaba por su ventana, como dos esmeraldas recién pulidas.

—¿Cómo sabes que escribo?

—Bueno, hay algo así como un cliché sobre los que estudiaron literatura —espero a que él otro le diese algún indicio de haberlo comprendido, pero Harry sólo se limitó a mirarlo intrigado—. Ya sabes, que siempre acaban escribiendo.

—Nunca había escuchado eso —hizo una mueca fanfarrona—. Pero…puede ser.

Se le fue dibujando una sonrisa, cautelosa.

—No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer —se apresuró a aclarar el mayor—, aunque la idea, me gusta.

—Pues me alegro —retiro la mano de su cabello, dando por zanjado el tema— ¿te vas a quedar?

—Debería irme, es tarde.

Pero sólo se quedó sentado sobre la cama, observando mientras se levantaba a pillar una toalla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando vio que seguía sin mover un dedo.

—Ahora es cuando dices que es tarde, que estoy muy cansado y que puedo quedarme a dormir.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, suprimiendo una sonrisa que casi se le escapa.

—Es tarde, debes estar cansado —ahora sí que se le dibujo una sonrisa socarrona—, el sofá es todo tuyo.

Soltó una carcajada, pero termino por ponerse en pie.

—Está bien —respondió recolectando su ropa del suelo—. Creo que te voy a pedir prestada una toalla, también me vendría bien una ducha.

—Hay más en el último cajón —señaló su armario, todavía algo confuso—. Sabes que bromeaba ¿no? Sobre lo del sofá.

Harry fue a sacar la toalla del cajón, para luego volverse hacia él.

—Sí, pero está bien, es que…—resopló, parecía empezar a estar incómodo.

—No importa, si estás mejor en el sofá, te daré almohadas.

—Espera, quiero decírtelo —le paró con un gesto de la mano, carraspeó un par de veces antes de continuar—… suelo tener pesadillas, y luego me muevo mucho porque no consigo volver a dormirme. Tu trabajas mañana, no quería despertarte…

—Tengo el sueño profundo ¿recuerdas? —dijo, haciendo alusión a la única vez que se había quedado dormido en su departamento—, si es sólo por mí, no te pierdas de la comodidad de una cama, no creo que me entere de nada, estoy cansado.

—Gracias, Louis.

No supo por qué, pero la forma en la que su nombre se deslizo de sus labios, le hizo estremecer. Se tuvo que mover para no ser tan evidente, metiéndose dentro del baño.

—Puedes usar la otra ducha, está al final del pasillo —dijo, no espero una respuesta, solo cerró la puerta.

**°°°**

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE NOVIEMBRE, 2012**

Escuchó el tintineo de las llaves, chocando torpemente contra la cerradura. Pasaban la una de la madrugada, y esto no era una novedad para Louis. La relación con Harry había desencadenado en una serie de costumbres poco comunes, que rozaban lo excéntrico. Ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor para sentarse y sacar el tema, hablarlo en voz alta, se habían limitado a dejarlo a la libre interpretación del otro.

Harry ya no solía pasar por la cafetería en las mañanas, pero siempre aparecía por las noches, poco antes de cerrar y se quedaba trabajando en su portátil, en su lugar favorito: la barra. Había descubierto que era el mejor lugar para intercambiar palabras con él, Niall o Liam. También era un lugar estratégico para obviar la puerta, sólo se escuchaba la campanilla sonar, y el rizado había elegido que eso era más soportable que estar mirando a cada persona que entraba.

Siempre se quedaba hasta el cierre, a veces hablaban de cosas triviales, a veces bebían unas cervezas –Harry solía optar por una sin alcohol, por su medicación– con Liam, otras con Niall y en menos ocasiones, coincidían los cuatro.

Lo que sí se había vuelto una costumbre, era lo que estaba pasando en este instante. El rizado solía aparecer a esas horas de la madruga o incluso más tarde, en la puerta de su casa. Las primeras veces se había asustado, ya que no había dado explicaciones del por qué estaba allí, empapado en sudor y con los rizos desordenados. Pero de eso ya hacía más de un mes.

A finales de septiembre, apareció en el porche, con un ataque de ansiedad en sus primeros síntomas. Le había costado reconfortarlo, pero cuando pasó, pudo recabar información que ya sabía y, sin embargo, no había podido conectar hasta entonces: las pesadillas. Solían ser demasiado realistas, tanto que cuando despertaba todavía podía sentirse atrapado en ellas.

Por eso se presentaba en su casa, a la espera de que le hiciera distinguir la realidad de un mal sueño… y quizás por algo más, quizás por apoyo, quizás porque le hacía bien hablar con él, quizás porque le gustaban los abrazos que le daba o que le invitara a dormir en su cama, quizás le gustaba saberse acompañado. Pero sólo era eso, una suposición que su propia mente le estaba gritando, que él empezaba a creer, a aspirar con desespero.

Y esa era la razón por la que Louis le hizo una copia de la llave.

—Estás despierto —afirmo al verlo sentado en el sofá— ¿estás ocupado?

Tenía varios papeles esparcidos sobre el sofá, la mayoría eran facturas de proveedores, tenía que entregarlas al contador, ordenadas por fecha de emisión. Cosa que, como siempre, se había dejado para la última hora.

—De hecho, llegas en el mejor momento—comento, haciendo hueco a su lado—, necesito que órdenes del quince al treinta, yo lo haré del primero al quince.

Aunque estaba con los papeles en las manos, se dio el tiempo para observar a Harry, no notó temblores en las manos, o la respiración agitada, quizás tenía la espalda algo rígida, pero quería creer que era por haberlo encontrado despierto. Las veces anteriores, normalmente, lo pillaba dormido y sólo lo despertaba si se sentía demasiado agobiado.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó, desviando su mirada a las facturas nuevamente.

El mayor se frotó los ojos, con cansancio, pero se sentó a su lado igualmente.

—Pesadilla —dijo por toda respuesta, ya sabiendo que le entendería.

Asintió, sin intención de ahondar más en el tema, lo había intentado suficientes veces como para saber que, si quisiera decirle algo, saldría por voluntad propia de su boca.

—Hoy fue distinto ¿sabes? —Harry apilo un bloque de papeles, empezando a mirar las fechas distraídamente, mientras le hablaba—, es la primera vez que apareces…

Frunció el ceño, levantando la vista de sus papeles.

—Y… ¿qué hice?

Sabía que preguntar no era una buena idea, pero tenía curiosidad y él parecía estar dispuesto a hablar.

—Lo lógico… —no parecía ser consciente de que su frase no tenía sentido, al menos para Louis.

—¿Harry? —intentó hacerlo continuar con la expresión confusa de su cara, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza— Bueno, sea lo que sea, el de la pesadilla no soy yo.

Se removió un poco, tenía la espalda apoyada en el reposabrazos, con los tobillos sobre la rodilla opuesta y un montón de papeles en el regazo. Pero aun así encontró la manera de acercarse, colocando las manos a cada lado de la cara del rizado, intentando que lo mirase directamente.

—Pase lo pase en esas pesadillas, no era yo…y estoy seguro que la réplica no se veía tan bien como el real, u olía tan bien —bromeo, consiguiendo lo que quería, ver ese par de hoyuelos adornar sus mejillas, esa sonrisa le gustaba, era contagiosa—, apuesto que tu imaginación no es tan buena.

Harry dejo a un lado los papeles que todavía tenía entre las manos, y luego apartó también los suyos.

—¿Qué haces? Tengo que entregar eso mañana —se oyó decir en voz alta, pero ya no estaba tan pendiente de eso, ahora no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes del otro, cada vez más cerca—, no puedo distraerm…

No consiguió terminar su réplica, estaba ocupado concentrándose en respirar. Tenía los labios de Harry acariciando los suyos, no era un beso aún, sólo un roce, un juego que había creado sólo hace unas semanas, porque sabía lo que le causaba.

—Entonces ¿quieres volver a los papeles? —el aliento del rizado le hizo cosquillas.

—Capullo.

Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de cerrar la escasa distancia entre ambos, usando sus manos que seguían sobre las mejillas del otro. Esto también se había vuelto una costumbre, los besos espontáneos, sin más intensiones que el disfrutar del propio efecto de este. De disfrutar la sensación extraña que crecía, aleteante, en la boca del estómago. Harry siempre lo besaba como si sólo tuvieran ese día, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda, dejándolo pegado a él.

Louis no podía ignorar como se sentía con eso, ya había desistido de frenar las emociones que lo embargaban. A pesar de saber que, dejarse llevar, era como caminar sobre una cuerda floja, a metros de altura, podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Porque Harry no era estable, porque nunca le había dicho que querría algo más que esa extraña relación que ahora tenían.

Pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo boicoteaba cualquier intento racional por mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Quería besarlo, quería sentir como sonreía cada vez que hundía los dedos en sus rizos, quería ver ese brillo en su mirada después de separarse, quería sentir su frente pegada a la suya mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones. Y lo más importante, quería creer que él también se sentía de la misma forma.

**°°°**

**TERCERA SEMANA DE NOVIEMBRE, 2012**

—¿Vas a pagarme por esto?

Harry se había acercado a la barra, y unas mesas detrás estaba Lottie, con sus apuntes y tratando de lidiar con sus deberes de literatura: comentarios de texto. No había podido ayudarla, nunca se le había dado bien y sus notas no habían sido las mejores, pero al menos tenía los contactos correctos y ahí es donde entraba el rizado.

—Barra libre de café durante una semana —se había limitado a responder, antes de ir a la parte trasera del local, a buscar más servilletas.

Se cruzó con Niall, que llevaba una bandeja nueva de mini pizzas, Liam estaba muy creativo últimamente.

—Eso es un pago aburrido.

La voz del más alto le sobresaltó por detrás.

—Esta es una zona restringida, sólo personal ¿no viste el cartel?

—Niall me dejo pasar.

Enarcó una ceja antes de resoplar.

—¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta retórica, hecha en un susurro, pero de todas formas el otro la había oído.

—No sé, quizás es porque le caigo bien.

Saco un par de paquetes de servilletas, del pequeño almacén que tenían ahí. Harry aún lo esperaba a un lado de la puerta.

—O porque no te conoce bien —refunfuño, intentando pasar por el lado derecho del rizado, pero este lo detuvo.

—Puede, pero hablamos bastante, me manda mensajes, yo se los respondo. Así se inicia una amistad.

Su mano seguía descansando tranquilamente en su costado izquierdo, deteniéndolo, o quizás sólo era él. que había decidido quedarse un poco más allí.

—¿También vas a irrumpir en su casa de madrugada? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No —canturreó y esta vez sí presionó sobre su costado, atrayéndolo hacía él—, prefiero irrumpir en tu casa.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Pero no consiguió contestarle, Harry había subido la mano hasta su barbilla, sólo para levantársela y besarlo. Con la misma naturalidad que pasaba siempre. Claro que podría apartarse, pero sus labios eran magnéticos, y su cuerpo siempre actuaba con voluntad propia, despojándolo de todo raciocinio.

No recobro la capacidad de pensar, hasta que ambos oyeron un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Louis se sobresaltó, pero el rizado sólo dio un paso hacia atrás, con una sonrisa triunfal aflorando sin respeto alguno.

—Lo siento…a una mesa le faltan servilletas —había soltado Niall de carrerilla, gesticulando demasiado con las manos—, y bueno…yo puedo sacarlas.

—Está bien, yo lo haré —se apresuró a decir, algo mortificado.

Se adelantó, antes de que a Harry se le ocurriese soltar algún comentario burlón e inapropiado.

**°°°**

**CUARTA SEMANA DE NOVIEMBRE, 2012**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡mierda!

Continuaba su repertorio de palabrotas, mientras se encargaba de hacer los almuerzos de las gemelas, Lottie podía comprárselo, pero con las niñas era más complicado ya que, si no llevaban algo nutritivo, la tutora le estaría comiendo la oreja toda la mañana.

—Mierda —repitió una de ellas, como si estuviera diciendo _buenos días_.

—Mierda, mierda —y la otra le devolvió el saludo.

Bien, hoy no se salvaba de una llamada de la tutora de esas dos. Suspiró y le metió el almuerzo a cada una, en el bolsillo pequeño de sus mochilas.

—Ahora no se van a callar —canturreó Lottie, con la mirada fija en su móvil.

—Bueno, quizás las extorsione en el coche. Venga, que es tarde.

Pilló las dos mochilas con una mano y con la otra, empezó a arrear a las gemelas hacia la puerta. No esperaba encontrarse con Harry al otro lado de esta, apoyado en su coche, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y con el pelo sujeto en un moño, como casi todos los días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó consternado, pero sin detenerse, estaba con el tiempo justo.

—Yo le pedí que me llevara —respondió Lottie, con total tranquilidad—, no vamos a llegar, tienes que ir a dos puntos diferentes y si pillo el autobús, también llegaré tarde y tengo un parcial.

Metió a las gemelas en su coche, antes de girarse a ver a los otros dos.

—¿Cómo…cuándo? —les apunto alternativamente con el dedo, en un intento de explicarse— Cómo tienes su móvil y desde cuándo hablan.

El rizado no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, usando esos hoyuelos de forma traviesa y cómplice.

—Tú me hiciste su tutor de literatura, es normal que me pregunte cosas.

—Sólo te pedí que la ayudaras con uno de sus deberes —rectificó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Claramente lo llevamos al siguiente nivel —contesto su hermana, abriendo la puerta del copiloto, en el coche del rizado—. Bueno, vamos que se me hace tarde.

—Bien jugado —fue lo único que le pudo responder a su hermana, entre dientes, obviamente malhumorado.

Ella tenía razón, no llegarían a tiempo a ambos lados, y tampoco podía negarse a clases gratuitas de Literatura para ella. Lo único que le resultaba incomodo de todo eso, era que Harry se estaba colando en cada parte de su vida, y eso… eso era jodidamente aterrador.

**°°°**

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE DICIEMBRE, 2012**

La respiración de Harry le hacía cosquillas en el cuello. Tenía la cara escondida allí, presionando sus labios contra ese pedazo de piel tan sensible, intentando acallar sus propios gemidos. Por su parte, tenía el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes, con la mano derecha sobre la boca, por si acaso su fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente.

Sucedió lo de siempre, sólo que esta vez, habían empezado a tocarse sin pretenderlo. Primero dando algunas vueltas en la cama, chocando una pierna con la del otro, una colisión de hombros, un roce en el brazo y, finalmente, el tan esperado roce de labios.

Harry se estaba enterrando en él con dolorosa lentitud, evitando el ruido de la cabera, pero haciendo que la desesperación creciera entre ambos, hambrienta y lista para consumirlos con locura. Pero no podían ser tan descuidados, aunque agradecía que el cuarto de sus hermanas, estuviera a varios metros de distancia; temía que llegasen a escuchar algo.

El rizado le mordió el cuello con saña ahogando un jadeo, había levantado la cadera, provocando más fricción. Necesitaba que ambos acabaran pronto, así que se esforzó en levantar la pelvis cada vez que el otro lo embestía. Estaban logrando un ritmo más firme, un poco más rápido y deliciosamente más profundo.

—B-Bésame —le había soltado en un susurro— y-ya casi…ah…estoy…

Harry separó la cara de su cuello, entendiendo su repentina necesidad de que le callasen. Lo beso, con vehemencia, impetuoso y con una agradable sensación de necesidad. Se abrazó a su espalda, sosteniéndose con fuerza porque, como cada orgasmo que le provocaba, era sobrecogedor. Le hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, era un viaje a las estrellas y quería estar bien sujeto a la tierra.

Le araño la espalda sin querer, arqueándose, acabando con un gemido que murió en los labios del otro, disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que invadían su cuerpo, esperando a que Harry se uniera a él. Y no tardó mucho más, como cada vez que lo hacían, uno era quien provocaba el final del otro. Lo notó, en la respiración agitada, en la capa de sudor que lo cubría, en la forma que los músculos de su espalda se contraían bajo sus dedos, en la forma que se ceñía a él, desesperado por sostenerse, temblando por el orgasmo.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, con las piernas y brazos enredados mientras sus respiraciones amainaban. Harry fue el primero en moverse, dejándose caer a su lado, suspirando.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó tras un largo silencio.

—Tengo que volver a Londres mañana.

La información le pillo totalmente desprevenido, y como siempre, Harry no se daba cuenta que tenía que continuar hablando, que debería darle algún dato más.

—Continúa —le alentó después de otro rato en silencio.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño, peleándose con el cansancio para poder entender qué le faltaba por decir, pero finalmente pareció hallar la respuesta.

—Tengo una reunión importante en dos días, con mi familia y otra por trabajo —le aclaró, se giró de lado, encarándolo—, supongo que estaré de vuelta en dos semanas como mucho.

Los dedos del rizados le apartaron los mechos de pelo que estaban pegados en la frente y en sus mejillas, cada gesto parecía involuntario, como una extensión de sus palabras.

—Entiendo…suerte —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

No estaba muy lúcido, entre las caricias y lo que acababa de pasar, su cuerpo ya empezaba a relajarse espontáneamente.

—¿Estás molesto? —la voz de Harry lo sobresaltó un poco.

—No, sólo estoy sorprendido —se frotó los ojos, en un intento de despertarse— ¿estarás bien?

—Bueno, siempre hay mucha gente en las calles, es un fastidio —chistó disgustado—, aunque veré a algunos amigos, será divertido por esa parte.

Se asombró un poco por ese último dato, no recordaba que le hubiese comentado mucho de sus amistades, de hecho, había pensado que tendría pocas. Pero el rizado decidió sacarlo de su error, hablándole de cómo había conseguido socializar en su época universitaria, antes de que desarrollara la fobia. Como, a pesar de sus límites, solía caerle bien a la gente, precisamente por tener muy poco filtro. A Louis se le quitó el sueño con solo oírle la efusividad en la voz, con apreciar cómo se le achicaban los ojos por las carcajadas que soltaba con cada anécdota, con cada gesto de sus manos para explicarse.

Y, se dio cuenta también en ese momento que, no podía estar más jodido, porque eso ya no era sólo sexo y hablar, ya no era sólo interés o preocupación, ya no sólo le gustaba estar con él por un rato. Ahora vivía cada día anhelando ese rato en el que estuvieran hablando, o no haciéndolo, porque el silencio también lo llenaba mientras fuese en su compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA PARA EL FUTURO:  
> Tengamos en cuenta, que ellos son dos personas que están atravesando problemas emocionales y psicológicos, así que aunque ahora parezca muy bonito todo, les voy avisando que la cosa se va a poner potente. No me odien mucho en el futuro :)))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar, estuve algo liada, en fin espero que les guste el capi!!

**SEGUNDA SEMANA DE DICIEMBRE, 2012**

Mentiría si no aceptara que la ausencia de Harry le estaba afectando. Sólo paso una semana desde que se había ido, y lo primero que se había planteado es preguntarle si llegó bien a su destino. Le tomó todo el día, un par de cervezas, dos charlas con Liam y un gran acopio de valor. Lo hizo, envió un mensaje muy escueto, conciso, pero no recibió respuesta hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _Sí_.

¿Esperaba algo más? Por supuesto, esperaba un mensaje más extenso, que le preguntara como fue su día, o una llamada. Esperaba algo que, a todas luces no iba a suceder. Y ese era otro de sus problemas más recurrentes: crearse falsas expectativas. Su mal humor iba en aumento cada vez que era consciente de lo que su mente le proyectaba. Como los días que habían pasado, o los que faltaban para cumplirse dos semanas, o el sonido de un mensaje inexistente.

Porque sí, Harry no le había vuelto a escribir y su orgullo tampoco le iba a permitir volver a mandar un mensaje. Soltó un gruñido bajo mientras cerraba la caja, con cierta brusquedad y guardaba los billetes. Notó la mirada de su compañero de trabajo, en la nuca. Niall todavía estaba terminando de guardar su parte de las propinas del bote, la otra mitad ya se la había llevado Liam que tuvo que salir primero.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó, casi en un susurro.

A pesar que se llevaban bastante bien, todavía estaban en proceso de construir esa amistad, y sentía que no era de las personas que se sentaban a escucharte dudar sobre enviar o no un mensaje.

—Más o menos —terminó por reconocer.

—Has estado muy distraído estos días —comentó con recelo. Y él abrió la boca para responder, pero no llego a soltar nada—, y sólo ha pasado una semana…

—¿Cómo?

Niall sólo sonrió ampliamente.

—Me escribió para contarme que estaba en Londres —explicó—, no es como si no fuera evidente que algo de relación tenía que haber.

Enarcó una ceja, empezaba a molestarle algo de esa conversación, pero todavía no estaba seguro del qué.

—No tiene ninguna relación ¿qué dices? —fue a pillar su chaqueta, hasta que, por fin, cayó en la cuenta de algo que había dicho antes— ¿te escribió?

Se arrepintió de su pregunta tan rápido como salió de su boca, no tendría que importarle si hablaba con Niall y no con él. Enfadarse por eso era infantil, ridículo, absurdo, impropio de su carácter…Pero ahí estaba, el enfado palpitándole en la garganta.

—Sí, se le da bien corregir metáforas y, bueno, ya sabes que escribo mis canciones… —le contestó, tras haber puesto los ojos en blanco por su primera negación ¿tan evidente estaba siendo? —. Me ayuda bastante ¿por qué?

Apretó las llaves que tenía en la mano, hasta el punto que dolieron. Eso…sí, eso le había jodido.

—Por nada, venga, es tarde quiero llegar a casa temprano —dijo cortante.

Niall se colocó el abrigó, encaminándose a la puerta, seguido muy de cerca por él. Hasta que se paró en seco y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

—¿Qué? …No.

—Louis, eres como un libro abierto ¿sabes? —apuntó, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No, pero gracias por aclararlo —respondió con ironía, era pésimo controlando su mal humor y no quería daños colaterales, Niall le caía bien—. Lo siento, estoy un poco estresado, eso es todo.

—Sé que no soy Liam pero sea lo que sea, si necesitas hablar, sólo llama.

Finalizó con una sonrisa sincera, contagiosa y casi podía sentirse un poco más relajado. Se quedó en silencio lo suficiente como para que su interlocutor pensara que no iba a decirle nada más.

—Es sólo que, él me estresa —y por _él_ se refería a Harry, esperaba que lo pillara porque no estaba dispuesto a decir en voz alta su nombre ahora mismo— y es algo que ya sabía, que era cambiante, pero no sé, siento que es sólo conmigo.

Niall frunció el ceño brevemente, claramente estrujándose la mente para concluir que hablaban del rizado, hasta que terminó por comprenderlo.

—Si te sirve, por cada corrección que me da, cambia de opinión unas diez veces en las siguientes horas —comentó pensativo—, al principio era muy desconcertante, pero al final he terminado por aceptar siempre la primera opción.

Se curvaron las comisuras ante la revelación.

—Sé que no debería preguntarlo y estás en tu derecho de no responder —apuntó de carrerilla el chico, gesticulando con las manos—, pero son…los dos están ¿juntos?

—No —la respuesta salió fácil de sus labios, pero a la vez sintió el nódulo que se formaba en su garganta—no en el sentido romántico, es…complicado.

Su cabeza era como una hoja llena de garabatos, cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta. Pero si la pregunta cambiaba, si era sobre lo que él sentía, entonces se despejaba todo un poco. Al menos, hasta que recordaba que no iban a poder hablar sobre eso, Harry era emocionalmente incapaz de afrontar esa información y él, era demasiado cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—¿Por qué no lo han hablado? —le impacto un poco lo directo que podía ser.

—Bueno, él…no es el momento para echarle ese tipo de problemas encima.

—Entonces, asumes que hablar de lo que sientes va a ser un _problema_ para él.

Definitivamente, no era Liam.

—¡No! Quiero decir, está pasando por cosas con las que tiene que lidiar ahora mismo, no creo que tenga que agregar más.

Niall arrugo la frente, confuso por lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Lo de la fobia y el trastorno? —asintió, desconcertado por las cosas que ya sabía del rizado—. Pero no entiendo por qué piensas que él se lo podría tomar mal.

—Porque esto empezó como algo casual, sin aspiraciones a ser nada serio y yo estaba de acuerdo con eso —empezaba a exasperarse—. No puedo llegar ahora y decirle: te quiero y necesito que esto se vuelva algo serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Niall! —el chico dio un bote en su sitio, le había sacado de quicio, tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de continuar, más relajado—. Teníamos un trato, cuando una de las partes incumple eso, la otra suele enfardarse, es simple.

—A menos que a la otra parte le gusta el nuevo trato —dijo con resolución.

Resopló.

—Bueno, eso no va a pasar, así que…

—Mira, es obvio que tú tienes una perspectiva distinta y puedo estar equivocado, pero lo que yo veo es que él no tiene ni idea de sentimientos, salvo los básicos. Pero querer o amar, ¿quién sabe sobre eso? —su expresión confusa debía haber sido muy cómica, porque el chico sonrió y se apresuró a explicarse— Es decir, no sabemos cómo se sienten, lo descubrimos con el tiempo, aceptando primero que eso ya no es sólo amistad o un simple gusto físico. A lo que voy, es que él tiene dificultades para lidiar con los sentimientos más básicos, pero lo he visto venir aquí cada día, aun a sabiendas que esto podía llenarse sin que se diera cuenta. Y ese día, que los pille en el pasillo… estaban tan metidos en su mundo que ni siquiera escucharon la primera vez que les hable. Le importas, Louis, aunque ni él mismo se dé cuenta.

Se quedó callado, sorprendido por las cosas que Niall parecía notar y que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de ver. Pero no podía, no se podía permitir tener esperanzas porque el golpe sería más fuerte, y no estaba seguro de querer recibirlo.

Jugueteó con las llaves que tenía en el bolsillo, haciendo ruido innecesario, desviando la mirada a cualquier otro punto del lugar, menos a los ojos azules de su compañero, porque lo envalentonarían a hacer locuras.

—No sé qué esperas que te diga —acabó balbuceando.

—Nada, sólo piensa en tus dos opciones y cuál, a la larga, te va a perjudicar menos.

—¿Y mis opciones son…?

—Puedes seguir así, comiéndote la cabeza por cada cosa que sientas respecto a él, pero estando atrapado en la cómoda zona de lo conocido. O puedes salir de esa zona, arriesgarte, quizás darte la hostia de tu vida, pero te aseguro que te sentirás muy libre una vez que lo hayas sacado de tu cabeza.

Definitivamente no era Liam, su amigo era más de escuchar, darle su apoyo, pero sus opiniones siempre esperaban a ser requeridas. Niall era todo lo contrario, irritante, preguntaba de más, pero muy perceptivo y no podía decir que su opinión era equivocada, aunque no se la hubiera pedido.

—Tengo que irme —acabó diciendo.

No sabía qué otra cosa añadir a esa conversación, no se veía decidiendo nada todavía. Niall pasó por su lado, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro a modo de despedida antes de salir.

**°°°**

**TERCERA SEMANA DE DICIEMBRE, 2012**

Buscó el móvil a tientas por la mesita de noche, había estado sonando por un rato, no era ninguno de los tonos que tenía predeterminados para la familia, así que se había planteado ignorarlo la primera, la segunda y la tercera vez, pero al tener una cuarta llamada, tuvo que ceder. Miró en la pantalla.

_Oliver_

Frunció el ceño sentándose por inercia y contestando la llamada.

—¿Oli qu…? —empezó, pero su amigo no le dejó continuar.

—¡Louis, menos mal! ¿Está ahí contigo? —dijo de carrerilla.

—¿Qué? ¿quién? —miró el reloj de la mesita, _las 2 a.m._ —, es muy tarde, sé más específico.

—¡Harry! No está y su madre dice que la última vez que vio su ubicación estaba a veinte minutos de allí —volvió a hablar muy rápido, empezaba a ser consciente de la angustia en su voz—. Está mal Louis, estos días han sido pésimos para él, ya sabes, un año desde lo de Gemma…ha tenido más episodios y que se haya ido en mitad de la noche… mi tía está como loca, puedes …sé que es tarde, pero ¿puedes ver si está en su piso? O si sabes el lugar al que podría ir, lo que sea, cualquier información ayuda.

Apenas estaba procesando la información. ¿Gemma? ¿no era su hermana? ¿qué le había pasado? Su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando bien, el corazón se le había acelerado, tenía la mandíbula rígida y empezaba a tener los músculos agarrotados por la tensión. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿qué estaba haciendo?

_Joder, joder, joder…_

—Voy a buscarle y te aviso en cuanto sepa algo.

Oliver le agradeció un poco más antes de despedirse y colgar. Tropezó con varias de sus zapatillas en su camino hacia el armario, se puso lo primero que pillo y salió a toda prisa. Dudo unos segundos en despertar a su hermana, pero finalmente se decidió a avisarle si se le hacía muy tarde. Era domingo al día siguiente y probablemente, ninguna saliese de la cama hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana.

Ya tenía puesto el abrigo, con las llaves del coche en una mano y las de la casa en el bolsillo, cuando escuchó un ruido fuerte venir de fuera.

Un frenazo seco.

Se lanzó hacia la puerta, rogando que sus hermanas no se despertasen por el escándalo. Abrió la puerta y, como imaginaba, el coche de Harry estaba aparcado fuera. El clima gélido le dio con fuerza en la cara, despertándolo del todo, estaba helando a esas horas. Dio un paso hacia el auto, temiendo que en cualquier momento se pusiera en marcha nuevamente.

Dio unos golpes en la ventanilla, eran tintadas y no podía ver el interior. Le pareció que paso una eternidad hasta que el coche se apagó y la puerta del conductor empezó a abrirse. El olor a alcohol le invadió las fosas nasales de primera instancia, para luego dar paso a un Harry totalmente desaliñado, con el pelo revuelto y sucio, los ojos rojos enmarcados por unas ojeras bastante oscuras y para terminar de complementar su aspecto, estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Harry? —preguntó intentando llamar su atención.

Seguía con una mano en el volante, estrujándolo con firmeza, se le veía tenso, con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la oscura carretera. La otra mano descansaba en la manija de la puerta, aun entreabierta. Tiro con delicadeza de esta para terminar de abrirla, obteniendo la atención del rizado por primera vez, lo miraba confundido, como si apenas estuviera notando que estaba allí.

—¿Louis?

Se oía perdido y, cuando lo miró directamente se dio cuenta de lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas. ¿Era alcohol lo único que llevaba en el cuerpo o había algo más?

—Si —dijo sujetándole la mano que tenía más a su alcance— vamos, baja del auto.

El chico maniobró torpemente, golpeándose las manos y el codo cuando hizo su primer intento por bajar. Pudo ver rápidamente que dentro del auto quedaban algunas latas de cerveza, vio fotos de desperdigadas por el asiento del copiloto, pero no le dio tiempo de reconocer quienes aparecían en ellas. Casi tuvo que cargar con todo el peso de Harry, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Eso sólo le preocupo más, cómo demonios había conseguido llegar hasta ahí de una pieza.

Le arrastró dentro de la casa como pudo, hasta llegar a su habitación. El chico sólo llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas negra, demasiado delgada para haber estado dentro de un coche sin calefacción, así que no era de extrañar sentir cómo temblaba de frio. Lo dejó sentado en el borde de la cama, cubriéndolo con un par de mantas.

—Voy a traerte algo caliente de beber, estás congelado —le explicó antes de ir a la cocina.

Se deshizo del abrigo, quedándose sólo en la ropa de casa. Preparó una taza de té, no estaba seguro de si habría cenado o no, pero llevó consigo un par de panecillos. Cuando volvió a la habitación, lo encontró con la cara oculta entre las manos, de no haber sido por la forma en la que sus hombros subían y bajaban, no se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche, sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—N-No puedo…—soltó de pronto el rizado, en medio de un sollozo—, y…y-ya no p-puedo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué decir, tenía sólo un diez por ciento de la información y no quería cagarla más, no cuando estaba así.

—Está bien —termino por decir, acariciándole la espalda—, va a pasar…

—N-No debería e-estar aquí —lo oyó decir apenas en un susurro— pero no soporto Londres.

Levantó por fin la cara de las manos, mostrándole lo que había oído: sus ojos verdes inundados por las lágrimas, apagados e hinchados. Tristes.

—Entonces, me alegro que estés aquí.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco, aprovecho para sacar un par de pañuelos de papel de la mesita de noche, y le ayudo a limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

—Te echaba de menos.

Hicieron contacto visual nuevamente, por unos segundos, descubriendo que era cierto. Esas cuatro palabras tenían la capacidad de quitarle el habla, de ponerlo nervioso y de calentarle el alma. Removió mentalmente la conversación con Niall, y una vez más se dio cuenta que no, no podía lidiar con sus sentimientos ahora.

_Yo a ti también._

—Deberías descansar —decidió decir, desviando la mirada y lanzando los pañuelos a la papelera.

—Lo digo en serio —le insistió, atrapándole la mano—, aunque no lo entiendo.

—Harry…—dijo en medio de un suspiro— para.

—Quería volver, desde el primer día —continuó sin hacerle caso—, y es extraño porque pensé que sólo era un impulso, es mucho más tranquilo aquí. Pero luego me escribiste y las ganas de volver se hicieron insoportables. No quería hablarte por eso, no iba a poder evitar volver…aunque ahora estoy aquí igualmente.

Lo escuchó enmudecido, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

—Es gracioso porque debía estar llorando la muerte de mi hermana, pero estaba pensando en que quería verte, hablar contigo…o no hacerlo, como cuando voy a la cafetería y sólo escribo —tuvo que parar a coger aire, se le había quebrado la voz— Y no debería, en realidad, tú deberías echarme cuanto antes. No soy capaz de respetar la memoria de mi hermana, es una clara demostración de la clase de persona que soy.

—Que no seas perfecto, no te hace mala persona…estoy seguro que tu hermana te querría ver feliz.

—¡No me vengas con esa estupidez! —le sobresaltó el cambio brusco de su estado de ánimo, sobre todo por sus hermanas— ¡claro que no querría eso, ella querría estar viva!

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo con rapidez, en el intento de que vuelva a tranquilizarse y bajase la voz— Harry es tarde, tienes que hablar más bajo.

Pareció darse cuenta nuevamente dónde estaba, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

—Lo siento —se levantó como impulsado por un resorte—, no está bien que esté aquí, debería irme.

Le volvió a coger del brazo antes de que diera un paso.

—Estás ebrio, no te voy a dejar salir de esta casa hasta que duermas un poco.

—Estoy bien, llegué hasta aquí ¿recuerdas?

—Y aún me estoy preguntando cómo —confesó en un susurro— ¿fue sólo alcohol?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, ¿fue sólo alcohol lo que te metiste?

—¿Ahora eres mi madre?

—No seas idiota, te estás medicando, es peligroso.

Resoplo por toda respuesta.

—Estoy cansado —soltó de pronto.

—Bien, entonces túmbate, te ayudaré con los zapatos —dijo antes de ayudarle a quitárselos— ¿quieres que te deje ropa más cómoda?

Harry negó con la cabeza, deshaciéndose del pantalón, para luego meterse debajo del edredón y las mantas, dándole la espalda. Aprovecho ese momento para enviarle un texto a Oliver.

 ** _02:35 a.m._** _Encontré_ _a Harry. Pasará la noche aquí._

Su móvil no tardo en vibrar con una respuesta.

 **_02:36 a.m._ ** _No sabes cómo te lo agradezco, su madre irá por el mañana, no dejes que conduzca solo._

Dejo el móvil en su mesita de noche, volviendo su atención a la espalda del mayor. Se sentía inútil, porque nada de lo que le dijera iba a poder ayudarlo, lo sabía, también lo había pasado. Se metió en la cama, en la posición opuesta a la del otro, manteniendo su distancia y se quedó así un rato. No estaba seguro de si iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

—¿Crees que pueda mejorar? —la voz de Harry lo pillo desprevenido, otra vez parecía congestionada, rota.

Se giró, encontrándose aún con su espalda.

—Sí —dijo con seguridad—, no hay mal que dure cien años.

—Me tienes demasiada fe.

—Bueno, puedo tenerla por los dos, hasta que empieces a generarla tú mismo.

El rizado miró por encima de su hombro por primera vez, para luego sentir su mano buscando a tientas la suya, tiró suavemente de ella hasta que su brazo quedó rodeándolo. No parecía ir a decir nada más, se había acomodado en su almohada, moviendo su cuerpo un poco más cerca, sin intenciones de querer que retirase el brazo. Louis se sentía cómodo, podía y quería dormir cada noche así, en otras circunstancias, con un Harry más alegre y estable.

**°°°**

Harry había vuelto a Londres al día siguiente, algo más tranquilo. Su madre era una mujer que compartía casi los mismos rasgos que el rizado, salvo porque tenía un semblante algo más saludable. Había aparecido en su puerta, hecha un manojo de nervios, que fueron desapareciendo medianamente cuando vio que Harry seguía de una pieza. Lo había envuelto en abrazos y besos nada más verle, el moreno parecía estar más tranquilo en sus brazos y eso le provocaba un gran alivio.

No hubo una despedida formal, su madre lo arrastró al auto poco después de agradecerle por centésima vez. Y lo vio partir sin más, con la mirada perdida y todavía desorientado.

**°°°**

**CUARTA SEMANA DE DICIEMBRE, 2012**

Había dejado muy claro que no tenía el ánimo para fiestas, apenas había podido colocar los adornos navideños, más que nada por sus hermanas que siempre disfrutaban con esos detalles. Liam le había sugerido en más de una ocasión que dejara las cosas armadas todo el año, si de todas formas hacían bonito en la sala. Y realmente se lo estaba planteando.

Sus tíos, como siempre, habían decidido pasar las fechas juntos, así que por eso accedió a hacer una reunión después de la cena, sólo para amigos cercanos. Lógicamente, pecó de iluso, porque cuando pasó la medianoche, su casa estaba rebosando el máximo de su capacidad. Puto Niall y su _“sólo serán un par de amigos”_.

—Si alguien vomita en alguna superficie que no sea el váter o la calle, te haré limpiarlo —fue su única amenaza hacia el culpable.

Miro el móvil otra vez, como lo hacía cada cinco minutos, no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba ver en él, pero tenía miedo de perderse una llamada importante. Harry no había dado señales, seguía manteniendo su silencio como la última vez que se marchó.

—¿Todo bien? —la voz de Liam llamo su atención.

Sólo negó con la cabeza, guardando el móvil en su bolsillo. Ambos tenían una cerveza en la mano y la bebían de rato en rato. Louis intentaba parecer entusiasmado por su cumpleaños, pero tenía la mente a varios kilómetros de allí.

—Al menos sabes que no te habla porque necesita estar allí —intentó animarlo una vez más—. Venga, anímate un poco, ya eres legal en Estados Unidos.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Entonces ¿me vas a regalar unas vacaciones en Miami?

Liam le dio un codazo, juguetón.

—Regálamelas tu a mí, eres dueño de un negocio.

—Cuando sea millonario, me lo plantearé.

Su móvil vibro de repente, no esperaba que fuera él, es decir, estaba recibiendo felicitaciones de varias personas, ya se había llevado el chasco muchas veces ese día.

_¿Me regalas cinco minutos? Estoy fuera._

_H ._

Tuvo que leer varias veces la pantalla, porque le parecía bastante irreal el mensaje. ¿Cómo y cuándo había llegado? ¿estaría bien? Le llegó de golpe la imagen de la última vez que le encontró fuera de su casa, y eso hizo que su nerviosismo se acrecentara.

—Ve, yo vigilare que no quemen la casa —le dijo Liam, que parecía haber leído el mensaje también.

—Gracias.

Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, no sin antes hacerse con el abrigo, fuera ya había empezado a nevar. Pero no fue frío lo que sintió cuando al salir, se encontró con el rizado parado en la acera de en frente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro. Esta vez llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño, del que se escapaban algunos mechones ondeantes por el viento, tenía mejor semblante que la última vez, pero las ojeras seguían ahí y su mirada aún era triste.

—Hola — le saludo cuando estuvo justo frente a él.

—Hola Louis —luego miro algo detrás de él— Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

No iba a negar que veía la incomodidad en los gestos de Harry, probablemente avergonzado por lo que paso la última vez que se vieron, y quiso decir o hacer algo para evitar que se sintiera así, sólo que no se le ocurrió nada creativo.

—¿Caminamos? —terminó sugiriendo el mayor—, hace frío.

Asintió, empezando a caminar automáticamente, sin un rumbo aparente.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy, por la mañana.

—¿Solo?

—No, me trajeron unos amigos, están en mi piso ahora.

—Entiendo.

Caminaron durante un rato más, en silencio. Las calles empezaron a evocar una ruta conocida, pero que no la había hecho a pie desde hace un par de años. Su subconsciente a veces podía ser todo un cabrón. No se asombró cuando llegaron a una llanura, para luego dar paso a un ascenso algo pronunciado. Y ahora que la nieve estaba cuajando, era un poco más complicada la ruta.

—Esto no pierde su encanto, no importa las veces que lo vea —dijo el rizado cuando llegaron a lo alto del mirador.

—Lo sé —contestó observando los pequeños destellos dorados de las farolas, y los puntos de colores que alumbraban los jardines y las fachadas de las casas—, aunque ahora mismo, la vista es la mejor del año.

—Ya lo creo.

Giro la cara para sonreírle, dándose cuenta que Harry no estaba mirando las luces navideñas, tenía la vista fija en él. Y le costó mantenerle la mirada, tuvo que apartarla, buscando mentalmente algo que añadir.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme?

Harry pareció recordar la razón por la que estaba allí, volviendo a mirar al frente. Tomándose su tiempo para responder a su pregunta.

—Quiero mejorar, de verdad —su voz sonaba apagada, rasposa—. Quiero dejar de ser una preocupación para todos.

Aunque parecía ser una decisión estupenda, el tono con el que la dijo hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, quizás porque inconscientemente ya sabía lo que se venía.

—Y para eso tengo que estar permanentemente en Londres —continuó, aun con la vista fija en un punto de la ciudad—, allí tengo un buen equipo de profesionales y… bueno, sugirieron un internamiento durante un mes.

Tenía la boca seca, eso a todas luces era una despedida y se había quedado sin palabras. Se recompuso a duras penas.

—Eso…eso es estupendo, Harry —se forzó a soltar, aunque le estaba desgarrando por dentro cada palabra—. Es una buena decisión…la mejor.

Su voz estaba temblando, igual que empezaba a hacerlo él y esperaba que el frío fuese suficiente excusa para eso. Sintió los ojos verdes clavarse automáticamente sobre él y lo vio moverse, más cerca, demasiado cerca.

—¿Lo es?

Y tuvo que mirarlo, porque no quería que pensara que lo estaba diciendo por decir. De verdad, pensaba que la terapia le haría bien, sobretodo sabiendo cómo era cuando tenía esos brotes depresivos, sólo no quería que fuera lejos de él. Le asqueaba ese pensamiento, que no pudiese pensar más en el bienestar del otro, que se sintiese abatido por el hecho de que ya no iba a estar en sus manos ayudarle.

—Sí, lo es y me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión.

No podía levantar la vista del suelo, no podía mirarle porque entonces su autocontrol se desmoronaría.

—Te quiero, Louis.

Las palabras le borraron todo rastro de tristeza momentáneamente, lo dejaron sin respiración. Y esta vez tuvo que mirarlo, Harry estaba serio, observando con detenimiento su reacción, como esperando a que empezara a gritarle o algo parecido.

—¿Qué?

El rizado suspiro.

—Dije que te quiero —repitió, alargando una mano hasta su cara—, pero tu mereces a alguien que no sea yo.

Seguía teniendo problemas para articular las palabras que estaban pasándole por la cabeza, lo cual era sólo un aliciente para la perorata del rizado.

—No puedo prometerte que mejorare, ni tampoco cuándo pasará eso. Pueden ser seis meses o tres años, puedo recaer, y tardar otros cuatro más en recuperarme y puedo ser peor —el dedo pulgar de su mano se paseó por sus labios—, por eso haces bien en no quererme. Sólo quería decírtelo, porque es Navidad y ya sabes, se suele decir la verdad.

Tuvo que tomar aire para empujarse a sí mismo a decir algo.

—Harry, yo te quiero.

El rizado abrió mucho los ojos, dejando caer la mano de su mejilla. Parecía aterrado ante esa declaración.

—Estás loco —acabó soltando en un hilo de voz.

Y esa respuesta no le gustó, por alguna razón hizo que frunciera el ceño, claramente fastidiado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú puedes decirme lo que sientes, pero yo no? —acabó soltando de mala gana.

—Sí puedes, pero eso no quiere decir que este bien —contesto en el mismo tono que él—. Me viste el otro día, y eso sólo fue un episodio corto, en horario familiar. Puedo ponerme peor que eso… ¿cómo puedes...? No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, no se escoge a quien quieres ¿sabes?

—¡Cállate! Deja de decir esa palabra.

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué te quiero?

Harry hizo un gesto frustrado, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos. Y era ridículo que estuvieran discutiendo sobre eso, de hecho, Louis estaba extrañamente feliz, aun cuando sabía que se marchaba, aun sabiendo que no lo vería al menos en un mes. Se sentía libre, en paz.

—¿Podemos retroceder al hecho de que me voy?

—Sí, porque quieres mejorar ¿no?

—Estás siendo insoportablemente positivo —dijo casi con asco—, no entiendo por qué tienes tanta fe depositada en mí, soy un fracaso. ¿Qué crees que hacía en Londres antes de mudarme aquí? Probablemente, vuelva a cagarla y te defraude…

Esta vez fue él quien colocó las manos a cada lado de la cara del rizado, obligándole a mirarle.

—No lo harás —empezó diciendo, nervioso—, no existe un camino recto para recuperarte, das vueltas en el mismo sitio, tomas desvíos, te pierdes, pero eventualmente, acabas llegando a tu destino.

Harry se quedó en silencio, sólo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Hasta que finalmente, soltó un suspiro y se inclinó hacia él, juntando sus labios. No fue un beso furioso, en contra de todo pronóstico, fue delicado, tímido. Disfrutando del roce y del calor que desprendía el otro, fue un beso que despedía esperanza.

Ese no era un beso de despedida, sólo de un _hasta luego_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: No se olvide de dejarme comentarios por si tienen dudas o sugerencias.
> 
> Pd2: AccioBlack tu sabes que adoro los tuyos <3
> 
> GRACIAS


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, lxs voy a compensar publicando otro capi más tarde, que todavía está en edición jeje.

Cuando se separaron, tenían la respiración algo agitada y las mejillas enrojecidas. Se quedaron en silencio, acompasando sus latidos poco a poco, aún con los cuerpos pegados y sin intenciones de ir a separarse pronto.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —termino rompiendo el silencio.

Harry pareció salir de sus pensamientos de forma brusca, separándolos, con expresión malhumorada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiró.

—Harry…

—Es que no hay nada que hacer, me marcho y tú necesitas buscar una mejor opción.

Arrugó la frente, empezando a disgustarse nuevamente.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? Me besas de…de esa forma y ahora me dices que me busque a alguien “mejor”.

El rizado pareció confuso.

—¿De qué forma?

—Ya sabes…como si quisieras que te recordara.

Harry desvió la mirada, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, con la incomodidad reflejada en sus gestos.

—No sé besarte de otra forma —se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo—. No sé qué quieres que te diga, ahora mismo soy una carga para todos, y por mucho que digas que no, es así. Quiero mejorar, por mí, por mi familia y…bueno, también por ti. Ya te lo dije, puedo tardar meses o años, no quiero verte esperando una relación que quizás no se pueda dar. Eres la primera persona a la que de verdad necesito no fallarle, y si te quedas a mi lado lo terminaré haciendo.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho, sacando su paquete de tabaco y el mechero; encendiéndose uno con manos temblorosas y no por el frío.

_Al final si iba a ser una despedida._

—Entonces, me alejas porque tienes miedo a que acabe haciéndolo de todas formas, ¿esa es tu lógica?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, afirmándolo.

—Está bien, recapitulemos —le dio una calada larga al cigarrillo, si seguían por ese camino no llegarían a ninguna solución—. No estoy esperando tener una relación ahora, me gustaría, pero no estamos en condiciones ninguno de los dos.

Se aseguró de enfatizar esa última frase, aunque el rizado igualmente puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo digo en serio, así que ve y recibe la ayuda que necesitas —terminó agregando, aunque sintió como esas palabras le desgarraban por dentro—, yo sé lo que sientes y tú también lo sabes. Te pregunté antes qué haríamos porque quiero seguir en contacto contigo, no quiero que te vayas y me ignores como lo has estado haciendo estás semanas. Y sí, sé que oírme quizás te ponga inquieto y quieras volver, pero puedes escribirme, un sms, un e-mail, lo que prefieras. No tiene que ser diario, ni cada semana, sólo…

Se detuvo ahí, porque empezaba a notar que sonaba algo patético. Vio los labios de Harry, empezar a curvarse temblorosamente hacia arriba, dibujando una sonrisa tímida.

—Pensé que la parte en la que te decía que si hablaba contigo querría volver, la había soñado, ya veo que no —comentó con desazón en la voz—. Déjame aclararte que no te pierdes nada, soy aburrido al teléfono…Puedes escribirme, aunque yo no te conteste, puedes …quiero que me escribas.

—Está bien, lo haré.

—Genial.

Harry se quedó en silencio observándolo, parecía querer añadir algo más, acabó por aclararse la garganta.

—Louis, no quería tener que aclararlo, pero lo haré —empezó con un firme gesto de desagrado en su rostro— seguimos en esa rara zona de amistad, sé perfectamente que hay personas más fáciles a las que querer ahí fuera, y no me debes nada.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el rizado le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara. Y así lo hizo, dando su última calada al cigarrillo y apagándolo en la suela de la zapatilla.

—Sólo quiero que lo tengas presente —continuo—porque no quiero que te sientas culpable, ni nada parecido.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —afirmó, para luego sonreírle—, pero tampoco tengo mucha suerte, vivo explotado entre el trabajo y mis hermanas. Mi vida social está muy reducida últimamente.

A Harry se le contagió su sonrisa.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado de que me dieses un poco de tu tiempo? —bromeó, por primera vez en lo que llevaban allí.

—Deberías —afirmó con rapidez.

El rizado se volvió a acercar, pero no hizo falta mucho para que el menor cerrase la distancia entre ambos y volviese a sentir esos labios gruesos pegados a los suyos. Le enterró una mano en el pelo, a la par que el otro le pasaba los brazos por la cintura, cerniéndose levemente sobre él. Louis quería grabarse en el cuerpo la sensación cálida del otro, el olor cítrico que desprendía, sus manos grandes asiéndolo de forma un tanto insegura, sabiendo que no iban a durar así para siempre, todavía no.

**°°°**

**TERCERA SEMANA DE ENERO, 2013**

Los días no estaban pasando lo suficientemente rápido como quería, no habían sido fáciles, sobre todo porque escribía a una pantalla que no devolvía sus mensajes. Sabía que sería de esa forma, Harry le había advertido antes de irse que al menos en el primer mes de internamiento, sería poco probable que le dejasen usar el móvil y si lo hacían, quizás estaría demasiado medicado como para saber qué decir.

Había llamado a Oliver sólo para comprobar que las cosas estaban yendo bien y habían acabado poniéndose al día en el proceso. Liam no terminaba de entender el acuerdo al que había llegado con Harry, pero respetaba su decisión, aunque lo animaba más de la cuenta a salir con él los fines de semana. Y no estaba seguro por el bienestar de cuál de los dos lo hacía.

Tanto Niall como Liam, comenzaron a demostrar una actitud extraña en el trabajo, a veces se iban juntos al final de su jornada y en otras ocasiones no se hablaban en todo el día. Sólo preguntó una vez, a lo que su mejor amigo había respondido un “es complicado” y le pidió que lo dejara estar por el momento.

En contraposición, Niall se mostró un poco más abierto, preguntándole sobre algunos aspectos sobre el carácter de su amigo, pero tampoco se sentó a relatarle nada en profundidad. Por lo que fue por la opción más sana: dejar que ellos lo resuelvan.

**°°°**

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE MARZO, 2013**

—Entonces, como necesitaré el miércoles y el jueves libres, había pensado en traer a un amigo.

Niall había conseguido que un productor discográfico le concretara una cita, lo había visto por primera vez de casualidad, en la cafetería y luego lo había buscado en internet, topándose con alguno de sus videos. Aun no estaba nada dicho, pero las expectativas eran altas, al menos por parte del chico.

—No quiero dejarte colgado y con exceso de trabajo —continuo dicharachero—. Está estudiando artes plásticas, pretende vivir del sueño, pero las facturas no se van a pagar solas.

Le escucho con una sonrisa en los labios, sentía que se estaba describiendo a sí mismo, cuando conoció a Niall también pensó que quería vivir de un sueño, pero al parecer cada día estaba más cerca de lograrlo.

—Tráelo, si te vuelves famoso y millonario, necesitare un reemplazo —bromeó, antes de colocar la taza de té que faltaba en la bandeja del chico—. Pero tú estás bien ¿no?

—Nervioso como nunca en mi vida —confeso—, pero creo que, si no sale bien, al menos me quedará la experiencia.

—Claro…si no sale bien, es porque le tienen miedo al éxito.

Nial soltó una carcajada antes de levantar la bandeja y alejarse, aun negando con la cabeza por su intento de broma.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, miro la pantalla esperando encontrar el nombre de la tutora, de su tía, de su hermana, pero no estaba preparado para ver el nombre de Harry aparecer allí. En esos dos meses sólo le había respondido unas cuantas veces, de forma escueta sobre como estaba, si ya no estaba internado y para preguntarle sobre sus hermanas. Eran conversaciones muy cortas, que no necesariamente tenían un fin concreto, el rizado solía dejar de responder. Así que ver una llamada de su parte, era bastante sorprendente.

—¿Harry?

Hubo un silencio prolongado al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Hola? —tuvo que volver a preguntar, de no ser porque podía oír su respiración, habría pensado que ya había colgado—Puedes seguir escribiéndome, si la llamada te pone nervioso.

Estaba esperando a que la llamada se cortase en cualquier momento, de la misma forma en la que sus mensajes se detenían abruptamente.

—¿Cómo estás?

La voz de Harry sonaba algo más metálica al teléfono, pero no perdía el efecto de endulzarle los oídos por su tono lento y grave.

—Bien, ya sabes, con mucho trabajo en la cafetería —quería explayarse bastante, quería quitarle la responsabilidad de llevar la conversación—. Oh, y Niall ha conseguido una entrevista con un productor.

Le escuchó soltar una carcajada suave.

—Lo sé, no ha dejado de escribirme sobre eso, creo que quiere quedarse en mi casa.

—¿Y lo dejarás?

—Creo que sí, mi madre se está quedando también, puede que le venga bien la compañía de alguien como Niall.

—¿Tu madre se está quedando contigo? —quiso disimular la preocupación en su voz, pero no estaba seguro haberlo logrado.

—Se sentía un poco sola —contestó al cabo de unos segundos—, y yo también.

—Entonces les va venir bien la compañía a ambos, también está nervioso, por si las cosas no salen bien.

—Serían idiotas, sus canciones son muy buenas —argumentó—, y no lo digo porque yo haya ayudado en la composición de varias.

Las risas de ambos se sobrepusieron armoniosas, y por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada más.

—¿Y cómo vas? —terminó por hacer la pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

—Drogado —contesto con tono burlón, pero continuo cuando le escuchó resoplar—, quiero decir que cambie de medicación, me da sueño y no puedo conducir. Por el resto, no sé, estamos trabajando por metas, la de esta semana era llamarte.

Frunció el ceño algo confundido.

—¿No puedes cambiar de medicación otra vez? —lo del sueño era peligroso, aunque no fuera conduciendo—. Así que tu psicoterapeuta sabe de mi ¿y por qué la meta era llamarme?

—Quizás lo haga, depende de si el sueño es sólo hasta que me acostumbre al cambio —casi podía verlo encogerse de hombros, y tardo un poco en contestar lo siguiente—. Bueno, quería hacerlo desde hace un par de semanas, sólo no quería tener el impulso de ir…todavía.

Sonrió más ampliamente, quizás por el hecho de que estaba consiguiendo dar pequeños pasos. O quizás porque él estaba dentro de una de sus metas.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres venir?

—Joder, sí.

—Pero…

—Pero aún tengo un millón de cosas que resolver y no puedo conducir.

Volvió a reírse con eso último.

—¿Aprovechaste el cambio de medicación para llegar a la meta de la semana? —preguntó aun entre risas— Eso es trampa.

—¿Te parece? Yo creo que es ser una mente brillante.

—Te daré algo de crédito…

Escuchó a alguien de fondo llamarlo y el suspiró del rizado, presagio que la llamada estaba llegando a su fin.

—Tengo que irme —anunció como esperaba—, sigue escribiéndome.

 _No cuelgues, no cuelgues._ Era todo lo que su mente le decía, pero sabía que no podía retenerlo más.

—Lo haré… cuídate.

—Tú también, Louis.

La llamada se cortó, dejándolo con el dulce sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la voz raposa del rizado.

**°°°**

**SEGUNDA SEMANA DE MAYO, 2013**

Las llamadas con Harry no se habían incrementado demasiado, sólo se comunicó un par de veces desde la última vez. Lo compensaba el hecho que duraron unos veinte minutos. Si bien eso era un progreso, no parecía ser suficiente para él, le molestaba todavía no tener suficiente control sobre las emociones que experimentaba con cada brote de ansiedad, o en esos episodios de impulsividad. Lo único bajo control por ahora, era su depresión.

—Ahora puedo tolerar a veinte personas, si quieres llámalo progreso… —le dijo disgustado.

—¿No lo consideras así?

—¿Por qué crees que use la palabra _tolerar_? —enfatizo el final de su frase.

—Harry, eso es un logro, no pretendas sentirte cómodo con doscientas personas de golpe.

Escuchó un fuerte suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—En fin ¿cómo van las cosas en la cafetería sin Niall?

El chico había conseguido captar la atención del productor y de la discográfica que tenía detrás, así que ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo yendo y viniendo de Londres. No quería establecerse allí, lo demostraba cada fin de semana cuando regresaba, se dejaba caer por la cafetería y empezaba a contarles cada minúsculo detalle del proceso que estaba pasando para grabar su primer single. Tomaban unas cervezas, pero al final siempre terminaba caminando a casa con Liam.

—Nos vamos amoldando, al nuevo le falta algo de práctica.

El nuevo…Josh. En contra de lo que le había pedido a Niall, era bastante torpe, podía caerse en un suelo completamente liso, y su menaje estaba siendo víctima de ello. Pero su gran punto a favor era su carisma, su amabilidad, su forma tan agradable de ser con los clientes, e incluso con él o Liam. Siempre había aparecía por las mañanas con una sonrisa en los labios, con ganas de aprender a equilibrarse mejor con una bandeja llena de platos y tazas.

—¿Por qué le sigues llamando “el nuevo”? Lleva más de un mes allí, ya usa su nombre.

—Ya, a él tampoco le gusta, pero es divertido y ya me acostumbré a decirle _nuevo_.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Harry?

Le escuchó carraspear antes de volver a hablar.

—Tengo que colgar ya.

—Claro, no olvides tenerte paciencia —le acabo soltando de carrerilla, con miedo a que le colgase antes de oírlo.

—Lo intentaré —dejó pasar unos segundos antes de añadir en un susurro—. Te echo de menos.

Antes de poder responder, la llamada ya había finalizado.

**°°°**

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE JUNIO, 2013**

—Tienes que dejar de traer estos cuadros —concluyó tras unos minutos observando la pintura— la gente se va a pensar que tengo buen gusto.

Las risas de Josh no se hicieron esperar. El chico hace unas semanas había traído consigo uno de sus cuadros, un trabajo que tenía que entregar y lo había visto de casualidad. A veces eran paisajes, a veces eran personas o lugares. Estaba empezando a creer que era un imán para las personas talentosas.

—Lo tienes —contesto casi en un susurro—, quiero decir, la cafetería la decoraste tu ¿no?

Arrugo la nariz.

—Algunas cosas, la mayoría ya estaban antes de que la llevase yo —reconoció con sinceridad.

—Igual sigo creyendo que tienes buen gusto.

—Bueno nuevo, igual sigo creyendo que tus cuadros serían del gusto de todo el mundo, son muy buenos.

El chico hizo un gesto de desaprobación al oír el sobrenombre con el que había quedado.

—Cuando quieras, empiezas a llamarme Josh —refunfuñó— ¿dónde la pongo?

—Creo que hay algo de sitio en la pared de allí —señaló una de las que estaba cerca de las escaleras—no sé, lo consultaré con la almohada, estoy exhausto.

—Claro, y por lo de los platos de esta mañana… ¿puedes descontarlo la siguiente semana?

Resopló, Josh estaba mejorando, pero a pasos algo lentos, y podría haberlo echado…, pero le caía bien, era amigo de Niall y claramente, necesitaba el dinero. Además, las personas solían dejar más propinas gracias a él.

—Está bien, pero no te acostumbres.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa llena de dientes, dejó la pintura sobre la barra y se encaminó a la puerta.

—¿Sabes? —le detuvo antes de que saliera— si pasas un mes sin romper algo, te dejaré de llamar _nuevo_.

El chico enarcó una ceja.

—Lo tomaré como un reto.

—Está bien —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Entonces te veo el lunes.

—Sí, buen fin de semana, Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, os quiero!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda :))))))

**PRIMERA SEMANA DE JULIO, 2013**

El sol estaba siendo insoportable esos días, agradecía inmensamente el aire acondicionado de la cafetería y el del coche, porque habría tenido un golpe de calor. En momentos como ese, envidiaba la excursión playera que habían hecho su tía y sus hermanas por el fin de semana. No le vendría mal tener algo de color para el verano.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó Josh regresando a la barra, apoyándose en los antebrazos.

—Ilumíname, _nuevo_ —comentó mientras ojeaba el móvil, Harry no había llamado en toda la semana y empezaba a sentirse nervioso por eso.

—Ya ha pasado un mes —canturreo, con tono orgulloso.

Tuvo que levantar la vista de la pantalla, mirándolo confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que, si pasaba un mes sin romper algo, me llamarías Josh.

Intentó recordar ese momento, tenía memoria selectiva, claramente si quería recordar las cosas importantes, no podía llenar su cerebro con datos poco trascendentes.

—Sí se lo prometiste, me lo contaste al día siguiente —dijo Liam que salía de la cocina a refrescarse en esa parte del local.

Chasqueó la lengua, en el fondo le resultaba entretenido llamarlo _nuevo_. No tenía un gran trasfondo, sólo le gustaba ver el gesto de fastidio que hacía cuando lo llamaba así.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó, pero no desvió la mirada de Josh, que aun esperaba una respuesta. Se le dibujo una sonrisa ladeada, traviesa.

—Creo recordar que sólo dije que dejaría de llamarte _nuevo._

—¡¿Qué?! —pudo ver cómo se arrepentía inmediatamente de haberlo dicho tan alto— ¿cómo pretendes llamarme ahora?

—No lo sé, dame unas horas y quizás te encuentre un nuevo nombre —comenzó a reírse antes de terminar la frase.

—¿Harry?

La voz de Liam resonó en su cabeza con eco, la sonrisa se le fue desvaneciendo conforme su mirada enfocaba a la persona que tenía detrás de la silueta borrosa de Josh. Sí, era Harry, con una de sus camisas estampadas, holgadas y con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Podía apreciar los tatuajes de la clavícula sin esfuerzo, llevaba las gafas de sol colgadas del pecho, lucía unas ojeras bastante más reducidas y el pelo suelto, un poco más largo. Se veía aparentemente bien, mejor que hace un año. _Joder, ya había pasado todo un año_.

—Trabajadores —saludo con seriedad, a pesar de tener un tono de broma—. Empleador ¿tienes cinco minutos?

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ... ¿cómo? ... ¿por qué? —no sabía por cuál de todas sus preguntas, empezar.

—Voy a salir ahora, termina de preguntarme fuera —dijo antes de volver por donde había llegado.

Miró a su alrededor, estarían cerca de llegar a las treinta personas en el local y Harry había sido capaz de entrar para hablarle, aunque no se hubiera quedado, le pareció algo sorprendente.

—Liam, ahora vuelvo —fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir al rizado fuera.

Lo esperaba apoyado en su coche, con el ceño fruncido y con las gafas puestas a causa del sol.

—Enhorabuena —eligió felicitarlo como primera opción.

—Cállate, ni siquiera conté cuántos habían —respondió disgustado.

—Deja de quitarte mérito.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, fingiendo fastidio, pero no le duró mucho, ya que su expresión se suavizo en cuanto dio un paso más cerca, dejando que una sonrisa empezara a aflorar de sus labios.

—Louis —dijo a modo de saludo, dando otro paso hacia delante, para dejar pasar a un par de personas.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Harry —le sudaban las manos y cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, nervioso— ¿cuándo llegaste?

—Hace veinte minutos —declaro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, vine de visita familiar, mi madre quería ver a su hermana.

Esa información lo hizo estar algo más tranquilo, al menos no había llegado ahí solo y parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Te quedarás sólo por hoy?

—El fin de semana completo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante varios segundos, sin agregar nada más. No lo necesitaban, estaba seguro que ambos entendían lo que significaba: algo de tiempo juntos.

—¿Tienes planes para hoy? —terminó preguntando el rizado.

—No ¿y tú?

—Pasaré la tarde con la familia, pero tengo la noche libre.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se habían acercado tanto, no hasta que sus manos empezaron a rozarse descuidadamente.

—Es una invitación —afirmó, sin ninguna duda sobre eso.

Sintió la respiración del otro hacerle cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Sigues cerrando a las diez?

—Puedo salir un poco antes —acabo sujetando una de las manos de Harry—, soy el jefe.

Vio cómo se inclinaba, y tuvo que coger aire, anticipándose, pero no se besaron.

—Te veo más tarde, entonces—estaban tan cerca que el murmullo de su voz le acarició los labios.

—Por la noche, bien —repitió.

Ninguno de los dos dio el último paso para acortar las distancias, iban a esperar unas horas más, porque sabían que, si empezaban eso allí, no iban a poder detenerse.

**°°°**

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se las habían arreglado para llegar hasta su casa sin ponerse las manos encima, era un juego que habían empezado esa mañana y que seguían manteniendo como algo adictivo. Se estaban consumiendo por el anhelo de sentir al otro más cerca, por comerse la boca y por sentirse sin ropa. Pero ahí estaban, sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar, con una pizza a medio terminar.

—¿Crees en eso?

—¿En la hipnosis terapéutica? —preguntó el rizado dando un mordisco a su trozo de pizza— no mucho, pero la primera sesión será la próxima semana, ya veremos si funciona.

—Llámame, quiero que me cuentes cómo es.

—Iba a llamarte de todas formas.

Sus ojos se encontraron unos segundos sólo para comprobar que no mentía, y eso sólo provoco que las ganas de besarlo aumentaran.

—Bien —respondió, ahora con la vista fija en sus labios.

—¿Tus hermanas?

Harry se terminó lo que le quedaba de pizza, fingiendo no haber visto su mirada.

—En la playa, con mi tía.

—Uhmm.

Se levantó del suelo con el plato sucio en la mano, en un intento de disimular lo embobado que se había quedado.

—Si terminaste, deja el plato en el fregadero —grito desde el interior de la cocina.

—Me vas a dejar sordo —se quejó, le había seguido hasta allí.

Louis estaba apoyado en el fregadero, no se movió ni cuando el rizado recargo todo su cuerpo sobre él, para dejar el plato dentro. No se separó después de hacerlo, tenía una sonrisa traviesa jugueteándole en las comisuras, cuando empezó a mover las manos por sus costados, alojándose en la parte baja de su espalda.

Sabía que el juego estaba terminando, que ya no iban a aguantar más sin estar tocando al otro. Louis subió las manos por el torso del rizado, hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros. Ambos permanecían absortos en el toque del otro, sin prestar atención a cómo sus cuerpos empezaban a amoldarse de forma perfecta.

Esta vez fue él quien no aguantó más y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, tenía urgencia de ellos, de las chispas que le hacían vibrar todo el cuerpo. Harry no tardó en reaccionar apretándolo más contra él, profundizando el beso, con un suave toque de su lengua en su labio inferior, como pidiendo su consentimiento…como si lo necesitara.

La necesidad se empezó a acrecentar entre ambos, habían pasado demasiados meses desde la última vez que estuvieron así. Eran un lío de besos ruidosos y manos ansiosas por palpar la piel ajena. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, sólo buscaba la forma de deshacerse de los botones de la camisa del rizado, y empezó a odiarlos cuando sus dedos se trababan con ellos. Harry estaba entretenido en el límite entre el borde de su camiseta y el elástico de su pantalón, colando sus dedos entre estos, arañando y acariciando la piel que estaba debajo.

Dejó escapar su primer jadeo cuando el rizado presiono sus manos sobre sus glúteos, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se rozaran. No iba a aguantar, si seguían tocándose así, se veía capaz de correrse con la ropa puesta. Harry pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo cuando paso las manos por la parte trasera de sus muslos y lo levantó del suelo. Rodeo su cintura con las piernas, dejando que los llevase a la habitación, sin dejar de besarse por el camino.

Lo dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama, aprovechando esa momentánea distancia para arrancarse la camisa y los pantalones. Louis hizo más de lo mismo, sólo que también aprovecho para sacar el lubricante y un puñado de condones de su mesita de noche.

—Han pasado muchos meses —declaró bajo la atenta mirada del rizado sobre el exceso de preservativos en la cama— ¿te sientes intimidado?

La risa del chico no tardo en oírse, acabando por tirar de su pierna para que volviese a estar con la espalda sobre el colchón.

—No, me alegra que estés mentalizado.

Colocó su cuerpo sobre él, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambos, arrancándose jadeos ahogados en un nuevo beso que no duró mucho. Harry había decidido deslizar sus labios por su mandíbula, por el cuello –donde se entretuvo un rato, mordiendo y lamiendo, a oírlo gemir–, por su clavícula, por su torso desnudo, hasta que se topó con el borde de su ropa interior, tiro de ésta con los dientes, pero lo dejo escapar casi de inmediato, ocasionando que diese un respingo.

—T-Te vas a tomar… tu tiempo ¿verdad? —preguntó con tono ahogado.

—Tenemos todo el fin de semana —canturreo mientras le quitaba el bóxer, dejando a la vista su erección— echaba de menos verte así.

Agradeció internamente a que la única luz que los iluminaba fuera la de las farolas de la calle, porque estaba seguro que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. No porque se sintiera incómodo con su cuerpo, sino por la forma en la que lo miraba, como si de verdad fuera algo único, especial. El narcisismo no era lo suyo.

Harry volvió a la posición anterior, empezando a dejar besos sobre el hueso de su cadera, el muslo, la cara interna de estos y finalmente llegó a su entrepierna, haciéndolo vibrar de anticipación. Lamió la amplitud de su erección, con tortuosa lentitud y cuando llego a la base, hizo su camino de regreso hasta la punta, engulléndolo inmediatamente hubo terminado el recorrido.

Se tomó su tiempo subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión, saboreándolo, regodeándose con cada gemido que le arrancaba. Sólo levantó la cabeza una vez, comprobando su error inmediatamente. Observó los labios del rizado hinchados, succionándolo, mientras intentaba aliviarse manualmente a sí mismo, la vista era adictiva y a la vez tormentosa. Todo su cuerpo bramaba por llegar al orgasmo, pero quería aguantar más, tuvo que hundir una mano en el cuero cabelludo del otro, marcando un ritmo más cuidadoso y lento.

El mayor regulo el ritmo, pero acompañó las caricias de su boca, llevando una de sus manos –ya untada en lubricante– entre sus piernas, deteniéndose a masajear su perineo durante unos minutos, provocando que levantara las caderas por la excitación.

—Esto…t-te…ah… gusta ¿no? —consiguió articular cuando se hartó de sentir que sus dedos no iban más allá.

Sintió el frío en su entrepierna cuando la boca del rizado abandonó esa zona, con una sonrisa traviesa. _Idiota_.

—¿Y a ti no?

Le estaba costando comprender esa simple frase, tenía la mano derecha de Harry masajeando lo que su boca había dejado y la otra estaba haciendo círculos sobre su entrada.

—T-Te…odio —consiguió responder a duras penas.

Los labios del chico volvieron a atrapar los suyos, ahogando su propia sonrisa. Y por fin, se apiado de él, introduciendo el dedo del medio, haciéndolo gimotear. Tardo más de lo necesario en incluir otro dedo más, disfrutando de sus reacciones y de sus frases sin sentido. Louis tuvo un breve momento de claridad, que uso para llevar una mano a la erección del otro, con intenciones vengativas. Haciéndolo gemir en su boca, provocando que le mordiese el labio inferior con fuerza. Eso sí que le gustaba, le ponía mucho más, saber que podía conseguir algo así con tan poco.

Movía el pulgar en círculos sobre la punta, haciendo que el rizado cerrara los ojos con fuerza y soltara jadeos roncos, necesitados de más. Lo estaba volviendo loco con una simple caricia. Y tuvo que rodar la cadera por iniciativa propia, al ver que los dedos del otro habían dejado de moverse en su interior. Harry pareció despertar con ese movimiento, apartándole la mano con delicadeza.

—Me distraes —le reclamó, con su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en los labios.

Sus dedos empezaron a moverse nuevamente, con algo más de urgencia, provocándole ese hormigueo que siempre se anticipaba al orgasmo. Un tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores a los pocos minutos, y ya estaba empezando a rozar esa zona gloriosa en su interior, arrancándole gemidos más altos, obstaculizando su respiración. Pero supo que ya estaba perdido cuando la boca del rizado volvió a atrapar su erección, ya sin delicadeza, con un ritmo acelerado, impaciente.

Y se corrió, arqueando la espalda, sujetándose con fuerza a los rizos del chico, sintiéndose a la derivaba en el mar de placer que acababa de invadirlo. Harry desapareció brevemente de su campo de visión, estaba demasiado ido como para buscarlo con la mirada, pero escucho romperse el envoltorio metálico de uno de los condones, lo oyó quejarse un poco y luego volvió a tenerlo sobre él.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y sin darle un respiro, empezó a empujarse dentro de él. No se había terminado de recuperar de los espasmos de su propio orgasmo, estaba sensible y la intrusión fue mucho más placentera que las otras veces, volvió a gimotear.

Harry estaba al límite, lo supo cuando no espero para empezar a moverse, descuidado, de forma desesperada, salvaje. Y se sujetó a su espalda para no ser arrastrado con las embestidas, su propio miembro empezaba a despertar nuevamente. La habitación estaba llena de ruidos seductores, obscenos, de frases dejadas a medias y de palabras suplicantes por más.

Ambos conocían bien el cuerpo del otro, Louis sabía en qué momento empezar a pasar la lengua por el cuello del otro, ensañarse mordiendo sus hombros y acariciar la parte baja de su espalda para conseguir que se deshiciera en jadeos graves contra su oído. Y Harry sabía el ángulo exacto que lo hacía perder la cabeza, con el que le rasguñaba la espalda, con el que le tiraba del pelo y con el que se apretaba por dentro.

A Harry le tomo un par de embestidas más hacerlo terminar por segunda vez y unas cuantas más conseguirlo para él, dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, vibrando por los espasmos y gimoteando por la fuerza con la que le había pegado el orgasmo. Ninguno se movió, estaban demasiado destruidos para intentarlo.

—No voy a sobrevivir a otra ronda así —se sinceró el mayor, aun recuperando el aliento.

—Yo tampoco —coincidió entre risas.

Sólo se movieron para limpiarse, acomodar un poco las sábanas y las almohadas. Harry se durmió primero, pegado a él. A Louis le costó un poco más, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al hecho de que, si dormía ahora, ya quedarían menos horas para que se fuera. Pero estaba exhausto, e inevitablemente terminó cerrando los ojos, acurrucándose un poco más contra el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen fin de semana!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: confieso que la uni me esta dejando sin neuronas, pido perdón por tardar de nuevo. Buen fin de semana!

Rodó sobre su costado, buscando el lado fresco de su cama y lo encontró…Tuvo que abrir los ojos ante el súbito pensamiento de que no debería encontrarse ese lado vacío. Se incorporó con cuidado, aún adormecido e intentó tantear el móvil en la mesita de noche. Pasaban de las once de la mañana y el olor a café empezó a inundar cada estancia.

—¿Harry?

No paso mucho hasta escuchar una respuesta.

—En la cocina, cuando quieras apareces por aquí.

Se le escapó una risa, antes de terminar de levantarse para ir al baño, necesitaba una ducha con extrema urgencia. No tardó en encontrar ropa limpia y una toalla, aún menos en entrar y salir del baño. Cuando llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Harry sentado en la mesa escribiendo en su portátil, con el pelo húmedo y sin camiseta, de hecho, no llevaba ni siquiera los pantalones y quería creer que el bóxer que traía puesto no era uno de los suyos.

—¿Cómo…por qué…? —suspiró, no iba a lograr hacerse entender así— ¿Cómo has sabido mi contraseña?

—Uno, uno, uno, uno, no es una contraseña Louis, si te llegan a robar te sacan todas las cuentas bancarias en segundos —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sin mirarle directamente—. Sólo probé con lo que pensé que pondrías y acerté, tenía que enviar algo urgente.

—¿Y mi cuenta bancaria?

—A salvo, no soy esa clase de persona ¿quieres que te cambie la contraseña?

—¡No! Sólo cierra la pantalla y ya.

Se acercó a la cafetera a ponerse una taza de café recién hecho, asumía que gracias a Harry.

—Es malo hacer eso, se dañan.

—Pensé que eres editor, no informático…

—Es cultura general.

Resopló antes de sentarse frente al rizado.

—¿Desayunaste ya?

—Sí, te robe algunas cosas de la nevera ¿el café será todo tu desayuno?

—Es casi mediodía, debería estar por comer —bebió un trago largo de su taza— ¿te quedarás?

Harry bajo la mirada, no necesitaba escuchar la respuesta, ya la sabía.

—Entonces, esos calzoncillos los daré por perdidos —intento pobremente desviar el tema.

—Supongo que debí decírtelo ayer —el rizado parecía estar sopesando algo interiormente— Louis…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —se apresuró a cortarle—, sabía que no ibas a quedarte desde que apareciste en la cafetería, no te preocupes.

Vio como el otro torcía el gesto, disgustado.

—Es que no me quiero ir —dijo casi en un susurro, alargó una mano sobre la mesa para atrapar la suya—, si me quedo más tiempo, será más difícil y no te voy a poner en la posición de convencerme.

Louis miró sus manos unos segundos, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, él tampoco quería verlo irse otra vez. Estaba empezando a odiar las despedidas.

—Lo entiendo Harry —dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas— ¿le has contado a tu terapeuta de esto?

Harry arrugó la frente brevemente, pero luego asintió.

—Bueno, el resumen es que no lo aconseja —se encogió de hombros—, debería ser algo más permanente, comprometido.

Louis abrió la boca para contestar, pero el rizado le hizo un gesto con su mano libre para que esperase.

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero Louis no es fácil estar conmigo y te mereces algo mejor, ni siquiera debería haberte buscado ayer, pero ya ves, mi fuerza de voluntad muchas veces es una mierda —le acarició el dorso de la mano con un pulgar—. Te lo dije hace tiempo, tienes que encontrar a alguien que te merezca, yo no puedo darte ni la mitad de eso, no es que no quiera, no soy capaz y no sé cuándo pueda serlo.

Se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, sabía que estaba siendo tremendamente claro a propósito. Odiaba eso, odiaba que cada vez que pasaba algo bueno entre ambos, lo destrozase con una de sus verdades. O quizás sólo era el horrible sabor de la realidad, que no quería aceptar.

—Sigues repitiendo que merezco algo mejor, pero tú no eres objetivo contigo mismo. Tú no eres inferior, no eres defectuoso, no eres todo lo negativo que piensas de ti. No eres algo malo que le pasas a las personas, te pasaron cosas malas a ti y aquí estás, haciendo todo lo posible por aprender a sobrellevarlo. Eso, para mí, te hace tremendamente valioso —le soltó la mano, pero solo para moverse hasta quedar de pie tras él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos—. No te estoy idealizando, Harry. Te veo y, claramente, lo hago por ambos ya que tú no eres capaz de verte en realidad.

Enterró la frente en los rizos, respirando un poco más su aroma, grabándoselo para los siguientes meses en que no lo vería. Lo oyó suspirar.

—Es que quiero darte todo, Louis. Quiero quedarme en la cafetería trabajando mientras tú también lo haces, quiero no sobre analizar las cosas que me nacen hacer por miedo a que sea sólo impulsividad, quiero poder salir contigo a un centro comercial, o a cualquier lugar sin miedo a sufrir un ataque de pánico porque hay un gran número de personas alrededor —le acarició uno de los brazos con el que aún mantenía rodeado su cuello—. No quiero avergonzarte o asustarte con uno de mis episodios depresivos, y tengo miedo que uno de mis ataques de impulsividad te haga odiarme. Cuando digo que mereces a alguien mejor, me refiero a alguien funcional, a alguien que no dependa del cuidado de otra persona. Ya cuidas a tres, no necesitas a uno más.

Se quedó en silencio, entendía su punto y estaba empezando a quedarse sin palabras.

—Harry yo tampoco puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, lo has dicho, estoy haciéndome cargo de mis hermanas y de un trabajo en el que paso más de doce horas diarias. Puedo tener una estabilidad emocional algo mejor que la tuya, pero probablemente ponga varias cosas por delante de una relación, mi vida no termina de ordenarse, el caos en el que vivo hace prácticamente imposible una relación normal —cogió aire—, quizás por eso valore tanto esto, lo que sea que tengamos. Voy a encontrar estabilidad en la vida que llevo y tú también, quizás más adelante, podamos hacer cosas algo más comunes, pero mientras tanto, ya deja de intentar echarme de tu vida.

Harry deshizo el agarre con el que lo estaba abrazando, fue rápido cuando también se puso de pie y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente es que lo estaba besando. Y sabía que la despedida se estaba iniciando, porque siempre que se iba, lo besaba de esa manera. Como si quisiera marcarle los labios, sumergiéndolo en ese adictivo roce que tanto echaría de menos y que no había podido olvidar.

—Es más fácil si te vas porque yo te lo pido, a que lo hagas por una de las razones de las que yo tengo miedo —terminó susurrando contra sus labios y sintió una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, ciñéndolo.

—¿Y cuáles son esas razones?

Terminó apoyando la frente contra la del otro, con un suspiro.

—Que te canses, que te enamores de alguien más o peor… —bajó la mirada, visiblemente incómodo— que yo lo haga. Louis, no confío en mi constancia, ni en el control de mis impulsos.

—Entonces dímelo, si ya no quieres hablar conmigo, si quieres a alguien más…—tuvo que detenerse ahí, le estaba quemando casa palabra—. Todo eso está bien, son cosas que pasan, no tenemos escrito un _por siempre_ en la frente. Simplemente, déjamelo saber, tengo derecho a eso y yo haré lo mismo si se da el caso.

—No puedo prometerte algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir en un futuro, pero lo intentaré.

Suspiró, bajando la mirada. La capacidad de Harry para leer una situación no había mejorado, su honestidad sin filtros ni matices le estaba triturando.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—No, no está bien, Louis. A eso es a lo que me refiero —se separó un poco de él—, necesitas a alguien que pueda hacer promesas por ti.

Puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba otra vez con eso.

—En realidad no, mis padres prometieron estar ahí siempre, mis tíos que cada día los extrañaría menos, las personas suelen prometer que todo mejorara. Eso es lo que se hace, nos resguardarnos con miles de promesas con la esperanza de que sean verdad y se cumplan. Pero en mi experiencia, tienes suerte si se cumple una.

Su breve discurso invalido la capacidad de Harry para hablar, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió. Empezaba a asustarse hasta que lo vio inclinarse lentamente, volviéndolo a besar, con un matiz algo más amargo, taciturno.

Cuanto se separaron, el rizado terminó por alejarse completamente. Empezaba a sospechar que no iba a continuar con la conversación, habían pasado más de diez minutos hablando de sus sentimientos, entendía que eso había requerido un gran esfuerzo por parte del otro, incluso hasta de la suya.

—Supongo que tenías razón respecto a estos —palmeo su cadera, haciendo referencia al boxer—, tienes que darlo por perdido.

Asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa. El rizado se perdió dentro de su habitación, recolectando su ropa, mientras que él aprovecho para empezar a sacar algunas cosas de la nevera. Intentando distraer su mente de lo que estaba por pasar, tranquilizándose.

—Entonces… —empezó diciendo, había aparecido nuevamente por allí, ya con el resto de su ropa encima.

Se giró a mirarlo, no parecía ir a continuar.

—¿Alguien vendrá a por ti?

—No, caminaré a la casa de mis tíos y desde ahí nos iremos.

—¿Quieres que…?

—No, está bien —casi lo dijo al mismo tiempo que él—. Me vendrá bien.

Asintió en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo despedirse esta vez. Terminó por sonreír.

—Escribe para saber que llegaste bien.

Harry lo observó unos instantes en silencio, pensativo.

—Puedo prometer no hacer promesas que no voy a cumplir —soltó de golpe, descolocándolo—, puedo darte eso Louis.

—Bien, creo que puedo darte lo mismo.

—¿Ahora es cuando unimos los meñiques o algo así?

Los hoyuelos se le marcaron cuando se le escapó otra sonrisa.

—Cállate —se mordió el labio inferior para no dejar escapar una risa.

Empujó al rizado hasta la puerta. No quería pronunciar ninguna palabra, no quería despedirse, estaba controlando su estado de animo de forma magistral, pero estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho si seguía teniéndolo allí, haciéndolo reír, haciendo que todo pareciera habitual. Suspiró, llamando la atención del otro.

—No me compliques más esta situación —comentó en un susurro.

—Literalmente, no he dicho nada.

—Ese es el problema, no te hace falta decir nada —hizo un circulo con el dedo—, tu cara habla sola.

Puso los ojos en blanco, antes de sentir un tirón de su mano, y al segundo siguiente tenía los brazos del otro rodeándolo. Se sujetó a su camisa brevemente, antes de empujarlo con suavidad para separarse.

—Se te hará tarde —concluyó.

Harry no dijo nada más, lo vio alejarse calle abajo y agradeció internamente que no haya pronunciado ninguna frase de despedida. Volvió a entrar a casa preguntándose si lo vería nuevamente antes de que se repita la estación.

**°°°**

**SEGUNDA SEMANA DE JULIO, 2013**

Otro año más estaba de pie, frente a las tumbas, sus hermanas ya se habían adelantado de regreso con sus tíos, otro año más y seguía pesando igual. Se fumaba un pitillo al tiempo que las observaba en silencio, se le había acabado ya el reproche hacía sí mismo, ya que, si no era por esa fecha, nunca pisaba el cementerio. No sabía con certeza cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que escuchó de fondo una melodía... ¿una armónica?

Era agradable, el sonido se perdía el farfullar del viento, dándole cierta paz, asi que decidió terminarse su cigarrillo en silencio, sólo disfrutando del entorno melódico que se había formado a su alrededor, en compañía de esas dos lápidas que le encogían el corazón.

Pasaron cerca de unos cinco minutos antes de que la melodía se detuviese, piso la colilla que acababa de echar al suelo, dispuesto a marcharse por fin.

—¿Louis?

La voz resonó detrás de él.

—Hola Josh —saludó una vez se hubo girado.

—Ah, lo siento ¿te interrumpo? —preguntó, una vez su mirada bajo hasta el nombre en las lápidas.

—No, no te preocupes, ya estaba por irme —le dedico una sonrisa débil— ¿el de la armónica, eras tú?

El chico se encogió de hombros, a modo de afirmación.

—Vengo de vez en cuando, mi abuelo está aquí, el me regaló la armónica —levantó el instrumento que aún llevaba en la mano izquierda.

Alzó las cejas, mientras él rehuía el cementerio, Josh aparecía por allí _de vez en cuando_. Acabó sacando la cajetilla de tabaco nuevamente, colocándose uno entre los labios.

—Sonaba bien —comentó antes de hacer el intento de encenderlo, sin mucho éxito debido al viento.

Iba a colocárselo por debajo de la camiseta, hasta que las manos del otro le hicieron de barrera contra el ventarrón. Tuvo éxito esta vez.

—No tengo claro si fumas por estrés o por vicio —dijo de improvisto.

—Un poco de ambos —susurro, la cercanía lo había puesto extrañamente incómodo—, gracias.

Josh retrocedió un paso, devolviéndole su espacio personal y su tranquilidad.

—Lo lamento —dijo, dando un leve cabeceo en dirección a las tumbas.

—Me gustaría decirte que está bien, pero odio este día —confesó.

—¿Fue hoy que…? —no le hizo falta terminar la frase, se lo confirmó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza— ¿y por qué vienes hoy?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo siento, es que no entiendo la costumbre de venir el mismo día en el que…bueno, fallecieron —apuntó, un poco nervioso—. Nunca vengo a ver a mi abuelo ese día, ni en su cumpleaños, es demasiado triste. Vengo cuando tengo un buen día, o quiero contarle algo, cuando lo echo de menos.

Se quedó en silencio, eso…eso tenía cierto sentido.

—Concuerdo en que esta costumbre, es un asco —le dio otra calada al pitillo—, pero tampoco creo que sea capaz de venir cualquier otro día.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, me incomoda este lugar —admitió—, y odio tener que ver lápidas en lugar de sus caras.

No estaba seguro de porqué le estaba contando esas cosas con tanta facilidad, pero el chico tenía ese talento, solía ser muy simple abrirse con él, con absolutamente cualquier cosa.

—Entonces, no vengas.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—Bueno, nuestros seres queridos no están solo donde son enterrados. Van contigo —volvió a dar un paso hacia adelante, le dio un toque suave en la frente y luego en el pecho— aquí y aquí. Sé que suena demasiado poético, pero yo realmente lo creo.

Carraspeó y ahora fue él quien dio un paso hacia atrás. Había enmudecido, sólo sabía dar calada tras calada.

—Debería irme —acabó diciendo.

—Claro, ya te entretuve lo suficiente,

—Tranquilo, nos vemos mañana.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando el chico llamó su atención.

—Louis —empezó, levantó la armónica un poco— cuando venga, tocaré para ellos también.

Quería poner los ojos en blanco o soltar algo sarcástico, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó y se le acabó dibujando una sonrisa involuntaria en los labios. Algo en esa frase le había sentado bien, se había inundado de una tibiez que le molestaba por dentro. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sonriéndole de forma sincera.

—Gracias —fue la última palabra que le dedico antes de alejarse del lugar.

°°°

**TERCERA SEMANA DE AGOSTO, 2013**

Llevaba una semana sin comunicarse con Harry, la hipnosis terapéutica no resultó tan buena idea como se plantearon en principio. El humor del rizado había decaído considerablemente, algo de esas charlas le estaba atormentando y no era capaz de contárselo. Era frustrante no poder hacer mucho más por él, a esa distancia y a una pantalla.

Louis esperaba cada día la llamada de Oliver, porque no podía evitar esos pensamientos negativos, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba retrocediendo y que, los pocos minutos que hablaban, no hacían ninguna diferencia en su ánimo. Sentirse inútil le estaba afectando, otra vez.

—Louis —una voz femenina le saco de sus pensamientos.

Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con una mujer sentada en frente suyo, en la barra.

_Mierda, Sarah._

Cerró las manos en puños, con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. No quería hablar con ella, la última vez había ido muy mal, su cuerpo la recordaba con una sensación nerviosa hormigueándole de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Louis —saludo— ¿cómo has estado?

Tardo un poco en encontrar su voz, ¿por qué estaba allí? ¿había pasado algo con Harry?

—Hola —fue casi un susurro, tuvo que carraspear— como siempre, trabajando. ¿Está todo bien con…?

Ella desvió la mirada, vio como jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie, con nerviosismo.

—¿Han hablado recientemente?

—No ¿qué ha pasado? —los rodeos, odiaba que fueran con rodeos.

Estaba empezando a ponerse más nervioso, y Sarah sólo se estaba limitando a observarlo.

No. Lo analizaba.

Carraspeó, recuperando su atención.

—Está rechazando la terapia otra vez —dijo con suavidad—, empezaron con la hipnosis, porque su especialista asumió que ya había creado las técnicas necesarias para que pudiese enfrentarse a sus recuerdos traumáticos.

—¿Pero? —la instó con cierta rudeza.

—Pero no los está enfrentando, está volviendo al inició, cuando se aislaba del resto del mundo, cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando descuidaba su salud o intentaba reducir esos recuerdos con sustancias alucinógenas.

Se paralizó, el recuerdo de esa noche volvió. Es en la que Harry apareció en la puerta de su casa, vivo de milagro, apestando a alcohol y con la mirada perdida.

—¿Dónde está? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Todavía en casa, pero si estoy aquí es porque sabemos que no va a estar ahí mucho tiempo y este lugar tiende ser su zona de confort… o quizás tú.

Trago saliva, de pronto tenía la garganta seca, casi podía oír lo que iba a decir.

—Les avisaré si llego a verle —termino diciendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en contra de lo que esperaba, le sonrió sin ganas.

—Lamento, lo de la otra vez, lo que hice estuvo mal como profesional y como persona —inicio inesperadamente—, te lo dije en su momento, él es como de mi familia. Y como profesional, he visto algunos otros casos en los que una relación sentimental termina siendo el detonante de una seria crisis emocional. Sobretodo si la persona que sufre TLP, no ha desarrollado las herramientas suficientes para encarar una ruptura o cualquier cosa que salga mal en una relación sentimental habitual.

Se rascó la frente, con cierta vigorosidad en el gesto.

—Y por lo que sé, esto que tienen entre los dos es de todo, menos habitual. Lo que hace que me pregunte si este extraño estilo de apoyo que tienen, le va a perjudicar.

Estaba totalmente en blanco, conmocionado. Tenía varias preguntas relampagueando en su cabeza y tenía miedo de las respuestas.

—¿Qué paso en los otros casos con el paciente? ¿se recuperó?

Desvió la mirada, hacia un punto inexacto en la pared.

—Depende de la persona, del tipo de episodio que sufra y también depende de las personas que estén ahí para vigilarlo.

—¿Y el peor caso, en el peor escenario?

—Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no creo que quieras escucharla en voz alta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza.

—¿Y Harry, está en el peor de escenario?

La vio pensar, limpiarse el sudor de las manos con una de las servilletas. Era malo, lo podía ver.

—No en el peor, pero estás semanas han sido malas…sin la medicación y sin la terapia, entonces sí, puede acabar siendo uno de los casos graves.

Necesitaba hablar con Harry, necesitaba que no siguiera cayendo en ese agujero oscuro, necesitaba que no fuera _ese_ paciente en _ese_ escenario.

—No sé si tenga la suficiente influencia sobre él, como para hacerlo recapacitar.

—Bueno, yo eso tampoco lo sé, pero puedo decirte esto —levantó la mirada, buscando encontrarse con la suya—. Desde que él regreso, no deja de hablar de sus meses aquí, cambio el té por el café, ve películas antes de leer el libro en el que están basadas, y sus cosas empiezan a ser de un tono de azul en particular.

Acompaño esa última frase con un leve gesto de la cabeza, señalándolo.

No.

A sus ojos.

Sus pulmones le exigieron que recuperase el aire que se había estaba impidiendo de tomar, inconscientemente. Su mente iba a mil y la pregunta que resonaba cada vez con más fuerza era: ¿estaba siendo de ayuda o sólo era un obstáculo?


End file.
